Hunter: Hallucinations
by Camaro Man
Summary: McCall suddenly is being terrorized in her own home by someone who appears to be...her long dead husband!
1. Chapter 1

"_**HUNTER: HALLUCINATIONS"**_

By Drew Roberts c. 2005

**PREFACE:**

Readers and true _"Hunter"_ fans—even though the plot and/or idea for this story is absolutely and totally mine, the characters and past cases used and discussed in this story are not! The characters and cases were created by Frank Lupo, Stephen J. Cannell, and the writers for the original 1984-1991 television cop/drama _"Hunter"_ as well as the 1995 TV-movie _"Hunter: Everyone Walks In L.A."_ and the 2002-2003 TV-movies/revival series. I believe that the rights to the show are still owned by Stephen J. Cannell Productions and possibly also by Sony Entertainment—since Sony has put out the seasons on DVD. I am in no way trying to infringe on any copyrights or not recognize any person, company, or organization that has ownership/copyrights to the _"Hunter"_ franchise. The only thing I'm taking credit for is the plot and idea for this story. I loved _"Hunter"_ growing up and I have every episode on tape, as well as all the TV-movies and revival series. I also have the first two seasons on DVD—eagerly awaiting seasons three and four this next year! I believe I have correctly gotten the names, dates, and information from the past cases used in this story, however, if you feel I have made errors—let me know! I loved writing this story and I hope you love reading it! As Hunter would say, I hope it….Works for you!

Note: I also referred to the 1990's TV cop/drama _"Silk Stalkings"_ in this story. _"Silk Stalkings"_ was also created by Stephen J. Cannell and I believe is still owned by Stephen J. Cannell Productions.

**CHAPTER 1: "WHISPER SWEET NOTHINGS--UNLESS **

**YOU'RE DEAD!"**

There it was again….that voice! It called to her very softly, almost inaudible. But it was there.

"Dee, come with me, baby, come join me!" She knew that voice, knew who was whispering to her. But that was impossible, he'd been dead almost twenty-six years!

Dee Dee McCall bolted upright in bed, her heart pounding and her breath coming in short high-pitched gasps! Maybe it had been a dream, maybe she'd heard it in her subconscious before totally waking up. She grabbed her 9mm. out of the bed stand next to her bed and slowly started searching. She found nothing as the early morning San Diego sun began peeking in her windows.

This was the third time that she'd heard his voice in the past week. But why? Why now? It had to be hallucinations! After all, Steven McCall had been dead since 1979. Steven and Dee Dee had met while going to the LA Police Academy. They fell in love and married. Sadly, in '79, Steve was killed in the line of duty. It had been devastating for her and Dee Dee felt she'd never find another man like him. She threw herself into her work and eventually became a detective sergeant in the homicide division.

In 1984 she met and was eventually partnered with a no-nonsense tough-guy cop named Rick Hunter. At first they were at odds but eventually became best friends! They both came to trust the other one like they'd never trusted another person before. They helped each other through some very tough times and cases! After six interesting, sometimes wild, but awesome years, Dee Dee finally met Dr. Alex Turnin, who she thought was the next "Mr. Right." In 1990 she left the L.A. Police Dept. to marry Dr. Turnin. However, that marriage did not end up lasting. Alex ended up having an affair just after a year.

Dee Dee vowed she'd never find the right man. She went to the San Diego Police Department and eventually got into a juvenile division, helping misled and troubled teens. She loved it and actually became respected by a lot of the juvenile offenders-they knew she was tough but she was fair and

actually cared about them. She wasn't gonna' screw them over or lie to them. In mid-2001, at a meeting of one of the troubled youth programs Dee Dee had started, she met one of the main sponsors-a man named Roger Prescott. Roger was the head of one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the San Diego area, and he was also running for Mayor.

Roger and Dee Dee became very close and fell in love. In late 2002 they became engaged. It was at their engagement party that Dee Dee first saw Hunter again after a long time. They had exchanged birthday and Christmas cards, and there were occasional phone calls, but they hadn't gotten together for several years. Seeing Hunter again was awesome! Their friendship was so unique and special that having him there was very important to her.

Then all hell broke loose! Russian assassins began targeting Roger and in turn Dee Dee. Hunter of course helped out and he and McCall discovered that Roger was really a Russian defector, and an ex-KGB agent. He had a list of other ex-KGB agents that had defected to the US too. The Russian assassins were after this list of defectors to find them and kill them! Hunter, McCall, Roger, and the SDPD were able to stop and capture the assassins, but not before Roger was killed in the process.

Once again Dee Dee went through a devastating period of mourning. All of her friends from the community and police dept. were there for her and showered her with attention. However, the person who helped her the most was once again Hunter! Not only did he stay for a couple weeks, but ended up transferring from L.A. to San Diego! He talked with her about it and she moved back to the Homicide/Robbery division to be partnered with him. It was just like old times! It was awesome, it felt like having new batteries installed in a dead flashlight!

**CHAPTER 2: SEX, LIES, AND MURDER!"**

Dee Dee took a shower and dressed. Hunter was supposed to pick her up this morning. While waiting for him, McCall decided to check the outside of her house to see if there was possibly any sign of someone entering through a window, or back door, or something. She didn't really expect to find anything and didn't. As she walked back around to the front, she saw Hunter standing in front of his police issue Crown Victoria in her driveway. He was giving her a strange look and laughing.

"McCall, what are you doing? Looking for a secret entrance or window peeking in your own house?" Hunter teased. Dee Dee gave a nervous laugh.

"Funny, Rick, real cute! Are we gonna' follow Allexis Rolland for the day or not?" Whenever she laughed in that "faky" manner and abruptly changed the subject, Hunter knew that something was up.

"Okay, McCall, what's going on? You're acting really weird! Start talking!"

"Oooo, yes sir, officer Hunter sir, if I don't will you take me to jail?" Dee Dee teased back. Hunter laughed.

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it, it's fine with me….but tell me anyway!" Hunter prodded, still smiling. McCall laughed and jokingly pushed him back towards the car.

"Will you give it up! Let's go!" She stated, still laughing and getting into the Crown Vic. They made small-talk on the way to the Rolland Estate.

For the past three weeks Hunter and McCall had been working on San Diego's biggest homicide case to-date—the murder of real estate tycoon Patrick Rolland. At first it seemed that he'd been murdered by an intruder trying to break into the estate safe. Both Hunter and McCall felt like the whole crime scene had been staged.

They began investigating family, friends, business partners, etc…. Eventually, evidence let them to Rolland's widow Allexis. It seems that she'd been having an affair with Rolland's business partner, a man named Raymond Carter. Rolland must have suspected something, because, although he wouldn't tell them much, Patrick Rolland's lawyer did tell Hunter and McCall that Rolland had been discussing cutting Allexis out of his will. From that point on, Allexis Rolland had become the number one suspect. They discovered that it was most likely Rolland's business partner that she was having an affair with after Hunter had Det. Santiago and Off. Monetti, following Mr. Carter for over two weeks. He'd been over to the Rolland Estate several times in the middle of the night and she'd been to the office building several times late at night, usually nights when Carter was supposedly working late.

Halfway to the Rolland Estate, Off. Cynthia Monetti came over the police radio.

"Lt. Hunter, come in. This is Off. Monetti." Hunter reached over and grabbed the radio.

"This is Hunter, go ahead, Monetti."

"Lt., Santiago and I are following Carter. He's just left his house and we think he's on his way to the Rolland Estate. We may all end up at the same place pretty quick."

"Okay, Monetti, if we do McCall and I will be there first. When you get there, hang back and find us. Don't let Carter know he's being followed," Hunter instructed her. After sitting for awhile down the street from the Rolland Estate, Hunter tried prying some more.

"So, Dee, tell me, are your windows clean and properly sealed?" McCall rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You aren't gonna' give up are you?" Hunter gave her a goofy big smile and shook his head.

"No! You might as well tell me. You know I'll get it out of you one way or another," he said taking a bite out of a bagel and then offering it to her. She shook her head at the bagel.

"Look, Rick, I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay? I'm not even sure about….it myself. Give me a little time, alright?"

"Whatever you say, McCall. I just know that for the past week you've been acting really weird and you're very jumpy! You're never jumpy unless something is wrong. So, whatever….'it' is, maybe I can help you," Hunter replied. Suddenly, a black 2004 Corvette drove past them and pulled up to the Rolland gate. The Vette was soon followed by another unmarked police issue Crown Victoria. Detective Anthony Santiago was at the wheel and Officer Cynthia Monetti was beside him. They pulled in behind Hunter and McCall, got out, and got in the back of Hunter's car.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Lieutenant! How are you and the 'Brass Cupcake' doing today?" joked Santiago.

"Uhhh, Tony, I don't know how you found out about that old nick-name but nobody calls me that anymore! Call me that again and you might get a brass boot up your butt!" McCall replied as everyone laughed.

"Don't make her break her foot off in your ass!" Monetti joked in a high pitched whiney voice, mimicking the old 'My White Mama' character off the first _"Mad TV"_ episodes. This exploded everyone into hearty laughter! Santiago agreed that he'd never call McCall 'Brass Cupcake' ever again.

"Don't worry about it, Tony, someone else may be in trouble for sharing old war-stories that he probably should keep to himself!" McCall answered, eyeing Hunter who held his hands up in an 'I-have-no-idea' gesture. Suddenly, the Rolland gate opened and a shiny red, beautifully restored 1958 Plymouth Fury pulled out. Allexis Rolland was at the wheel and Raymond Carter was beside her.

"Well, there's our lovers now," Monetti said as the Fury drove past.

"Okay, Det. Santiago, you and Monetti head back to the station. McCall and I will stay with 'Christine' up there. If we need you again we'll let you know," Hunter instructed. Tony and Cynthia got out and Hunter took off after the Plymouth.

"What's this 'Christine' thing?" McCall asked as the old Fury came into sight.

"You know! A red 1958 Plymouth Fury—the evil car named 'Christine' from Stephen King's novel and the John Carpenter movie," Hunter answered. Dee Dee rolled her eyes and laughed. They followed the classic auto to a ritzy hotel in a rich section of San Diego, not far from the Rolland Estate.

"Let's let our estranged couple get nice and settled, then let's pay 'em a little visit to the room," McCall suggested as they parked out front of the hotel. Hunter chuckled.

"McCall, sometimes I think you're the nastier one of us," he remarked as they both laughed.

"And don't you forget it!" she threw back as they entered the hotel and rode the elevator to the eighth floor. The girl at the front desk told them that the blonde woman (Allexis) and her male friend (Carter) had checked into room 810. Hunter and McCall approached the door cautiously and knocked. Allexis opened it with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell….what are you two doing….why….how did….," she stammered as McCall pushed her way into the hotel room, followed by Hunter.

"Hello, Allexis, havin' a little fun?" he jeered sarcastically. "You seem to have gotten over mourning for your dead husband pretty quick, huh!" By this time Raymond Carter had come out of the master bedroom to see what the commotion was. He was clad in nothing but a pair of blue bikini briefs.

"What the hell do you two stupid pigs want? Get the hell outta' here and leave us alone!" he spat in anger.

"Shut up, stupid! We know what's going on here! Who wants to talk first? We might be able to get the D.A. to offer a deal," Hunter shot back! Carter suddenly decided to take an interest in McCall. He took his hand and slowly started caressing her arm.

"Hey, baby, you can take me into the bedroom and uh….interrogate me. What do you say?" he half whispered in a sexy manner that had all the charm of a snake. Dee Dee looked over and caught Hunter's amused glances. Even Allexis Rolland knew it had been a dumb move.

"Raymond, you idiot! She won't fall for that come-on crap!" she yelled at him.

"She's absolutely right! I won't tolerate being touched by foul matter!" McCall spat out as she suddenly grabbed Carter's thumb that was caressing her arm. She twisted it around, making him squeal like a stuck-pig. After a few seconds, McCall let go.

"Stupid bitch! What'd you do that for?" Carter screeched, holding his thumb and seething with anger! Hunter had had enough!

"Look, 'Cat Woman and Joker,' we know what's goin' down—you've been naughty all over Gotham Town!" he humorously yelled. "You guys started having an affair behind Patrick's back. But, that wasn't enough, you two wanted it all—the money, real estate business, estate, classic auto collection, the Paris estate, the Hawaii condo, and on and on! The only way to do that was to get rid of Patrick, then the Rolland fortune and all the trimmings would be divided between the both of you!" Hunter yelled, trying to shake one, or both, of them up.

"This is all….crazy, you can't….," Allexis stammered again as she tried to think up a plausible explanation. Hunter cut her off.

"The crime scene was a little staged, Lexie!" he added sarcastically. "We've also been following both of you for a couple weeks now. It's a little obvious when both of you end up playin' 'house' right after your husband ends up dead."

"Come on, guys, who wants to talk first, time's a wastin'!" stated McCall as both Allexis and Carter continued fidgeting nervously. "Okay, well, Hunter, I think these two want to finish being questioned down town."

"Exactly, McCall, okay let's go. With any luck we'll have one or both of you charged with first degree murder by the end of the day!"

Suddenly, Raymond Carter shoved Dee Dee out of the way and ran into the bedroom!

"I'm not goin' to jail for anyone or anything! It was the bitch's idea to 'off' her old-man, not mine!" he screeched from inside the bedroom. Both Hunter and McCall had their 9mm's out.

"Come on out, Raymond! Let's not make this any harder than it already is!" Hunter coaxed, slowly walking up to the bedroom doorway.

"I'm not goin' to jail!" Carter screamed from inside.

"Raymond, you dumbass! You're ruining everything!" Allexis yelled back.

"Shut up, slut!" he screamed in return. Suddenly, a gun shot sounded from inside the bedroom and the vase on a stand, next to the wall across from the bedroom doorway, exploded as Allexis screamed!

"Come on, Raymond, don't do this! Put the gun down and come on out!" yelled Hunter.

Suddenly, Raymond Carter was in the doorway and had a 9mm Glock aimed straight at Hunter! Hunter barely had time to jump to the side before another shot was fired. McCall shoved Allexis to the ground and fired her Glock at Carter, hitting him in the shoulder. He screamed and dropped to the ground himself, but not before getting off another round at McCall! She dodged the shot easily as Allexis Rolland continued to scream uncontrollably. Despite the fact that McCall had wounded Carter, he had no trouble popping back up, blood oozing down his left arm and his bikini briefs soaked with urine.

"Drop it, Carter, now! Don't make me kill you!" Hunter yelled, his Glock aimed right at Carter's chest.

"Frickin' bitch shot me! I'm hit!" he screamed.

"Put the gun down, now!" Hunter commanded again.

"I'm not going to jail, Pig, not for anyone!" Carter then, very stupidly, aimed his gun at Hunter again and fired. The shot missed and Hunter returned fire, shooting Carter three times in the chest. He flew back against the wall and slumped to the ground dead.

"You okay, McCall?" Hunter asked as he checked Carter's pulse.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is he dead?"

"Yeah, he's gone. Now we just need to shut her up," Hunter replied, pointing to Allexis, who was still screaming.

"Allexis, shut up! It's over!" McCall yelled. Allexis stopped and looked around like she'd just woken up from a nap. "I'll call this in," said Dee Dee, getting out her cell phone.

Later, after the black-n-whites had left with Allexis Rolland in custody and the coroner had left with Raymond Carter's body, Hunter and McCall stopped into a coffee shop for a break.

"Dee Dee, are you okay?" Hunter asked, sipping his coffee and looking at his partner, who seemed spaced out and not paying attention. His question brought her back to the present.

"What?...Oh, yeah, I'm fine," McCall replied, taking a sip of her hazelnut cappuccino. Hunter laughed and shook his head.

"McCall, you're a terrible liar! Now what's going on? Hello, it's me! I know you better than anyone, woman, and I know when something's up with you!" Dee Dee gave a nervous smile and rolled her eyes.

"Rick,….just chill, okay? I….I'm not sure what's going on myself, alright? There's just….I don't know! I'll tell you when I'm ready and that's not yet!"

"Okay, alright. Shut me out. You realize you're gonna' make me cry!" Hunter jokingly spat. McCall laughed.

"Whatever! Finish your coffee and take me back to the station!" she replied as they both laughed.

**CHAPTER 3: "THE GHOST OF HUSBAND PAST!"**

Back at the San Diego Police Station, Hunter and McCall filled Capt. Gallardo in on the closing of the Rolland case. Back at their desks, Santiago, Monetti, and Off. Sid Keyes congratulated them.

"Wish I could've been there, Sarge! I definitely would've helped take down Raymond Carter!" Sid stated to McCall.

"Really, Sid? From what I heard about that gas station hold-up last week, you were shakin' like a leaf in the wind!" McCall replied. Sid waded up a piece of paper and threw it at Off. Monetti.

"Thanks, Cynth, thanks a lot!" he sneered towards her. "I was not scared! We got the robbers, didn't we? I was not shaking….not till after the thieves were in custody!" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Sure, Sid, whatever you say!" Hunter jeered. They joked around, teased each other, and made small-talk for a few minutes. Then Hunter and McCall walked out to the parking lot. Hunter walked to his '96 Ford Explorer and McCall walked to her 2002 silver Mercedes Convertible, which was the car Roger Prescott had given her when they'd gotten engaged. They had parked beside each other so they walked together.

"Hey, Hunter, you ought to think about getting a newer car, ya' know! Now that you have your own car and aren't always driving your police issue, you otta' think about updating."

"McCall, there is nothing wrong with this Explorer! Just because it's nine years old doesn't mean it's ready for the crusher! It's got a lot of miles left to travel, okay?" Hunter replied, smiling. McCall suddenly burst out laughing.

"Remember back in '84 when that old 'crapo' Chevy Nova blew the engine when we tried to chase that crazy bounty hunter?" Hunter laughed.

"I try to forget that car and that 'junko' Impala after the Nova! It too had an explosive engine! Until that engine blew, Capt. Dolan refused to give me a different car," he replied, still laughing.

"Aaahh, Capt. Dolan. I haven't thought about him in years! Man, did he hate us! I was glad when he transferred out and Capt. Wyler came in. Wyler didn't always care for us either but he understood, he was a 'good guy'", said McCall smiling with remembrance.

"Yeah, except Wyler stuck me with that old green Dodge Monaco and I thought I'd never get rid of it! Even when Wyler moved up and Charlie came in, I still didn't get a better car," Hunter exclaimed, laughing again. Dee Dee's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Good ol' Charlie! He was the best Captain we've ever had, Rick! Oh, don't get me wrong, Capt. Gallardo is great! But, there'll never be anyone like Charles Devane. I wish we had him back. His death from a heart attack in '97 just about gave me a heart attack in grief! Then Roger is killed just a little over two years ago…." McCall trailed off and one tear spilled down her right cheek.

"McCall, what's wrong? What's going on?" Hunter demanded! Dee Dee smiled and wiped the tear away with the back of her hand.

"It's nothing, just….Hunter, do you ever feel….haunted by the past? So much so that you start seeing part of it or hearing something from it again?" said McCall, her smile gone and replaced with a stone-serious look.

"Dee Dee, what the hell are you talking about? What haunting past?" She laughed her fake laugh again and gave a wave of the hand.

"Forget it! It's no big thing, I'll see ya' later," she said, getting into her Mercedes.

"McCall, if you need help or someone to talk to, I'm here! I always have been and I always will be," Hunter told her as she started the Convertible. She smiled.

"I know. That's why when I'm ready I'll tell you. But until I'm ready….or even sure about it, don't worry, okay?" With that McCall drove off and headed towards her house. Hunter stared after her with a serious glare, knowing that something was definitely wrong. It was really pissing him off that she wouldn't tell him what it was. He got into his Explorer and headed towards his house, ignoring the 160,000 miles showing on the odometer and the slight knocking in the nine year old engine. The body and interior, however, were in great shape! He had no intention of getting rid of it unless something happened to it and he had no choice. That night Hunter fixed some homemade chili, opened a Bud Light, and popped in his DVD of _"Christine."_ Seeing Allexis Rolland's exact copy earlier that day had made him want to watch the classic horror film again.

McCall cooked herself some pasta with marinara sauce and opened a bottle of Cabernet. She went into her family room, put the pasta and wine on one side of her chair and her loaded Glock on the other. If certain voices were to call to her again, they'd meet her own 'Simon!' Dee Dee then put in a DVD from the first season set of one of her favorite TV Shows that she'd purchased recently—_"Silk Stalkings."_ The '90's era show had two cops named 'Chris' and 'Rita' solving high-society murders in Florida. McCall had always loved the show because it reminded her of the kind of friendship/partnership her and Hunter had. After seeing Chris and Rita catch a serial sex killer, preying on women from the personal ads, McCall decided to take a Jacuzzi bath and have another glass of cabernet.

The Jacuzzi felt good! Dee Dee finally felt her muscles start to relax for the first time that day. Even though she and Hunter had just closed probably one of the biggest cases of the new year, it had gone down pretty wild and she was still pretty tense. A few reporters had called earlier but she let her voicemail handle them.

After the second glass of wine, the jasmine scented bubble bath, and the massaging bubbles, McCall began to doze off. Then she heard it! At first she thought she was dreaming. But, suddenly she realized that she wasn't asleep yet, however, that voice called to her from the bedroom! It was a whisper but definitely audible.

"Dee Dee, baby, come with me! Come join me, I miss you!" McCall shot up in the Jacuzzi tub, her heart pounding and breath coming in high-pitched gasps! She grabbed the cranberry colored towel on the towel rack next to the tub. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out, grabbing her gun as well. The silence was deafening, it was almost….too quiet.

"Who's there?" McCall yelled from inside the bathroom, her gun aimed out in front of her. She jumped as his voice called to her again.

"Dee, I need you! Come with me!" Very cautiously McCall peered around the corner. It was him! Oh God, it was him! Dee Dee dropped her gun, screaming as Steven McCall stood partially in the shadows, in the hallway, looking into the bedroom—looking straight at her!

"Oh, God! Steven, nooooo!" McCall shrieked as she fell back against the bathroom door and slowly dropped to the floor. When she looked back up, there was no one. No one was in the hallway or bedroom. She picked up her gun and, shaking violently, searched the rest of her house. There was no one and, from what she could tell, no sign of anyone ever having been there. She made her way back to the bedroom, sat on her bed, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Rick Hunter stretched out on his couch, and opened another beer, his stomach full from the chili. He was just starting to doze off around the time poor 'Moochie Welch' was being crushed by the evil 'Christine' on the TV screen, when his phone rang.

"Hunter!" he announced into the cordless he'd snatched up from the side table beside the couch. He immediately recognized the sobs and whimpering.

"McCall! What's wrong? What's happened?" Hunter yelled into the phone.

"Hunter….I need….I need help!" McCall stammered into the receiver. over here now! Oh God, Hunter, it was him!" she sobbed.

"McCall, what the hell is going on over there? It was who? What are you talking about?"

"Rick, just get over here! He was here! He was in my house!" Dee Dee rambled on in between sobs and sharp intakes of new breaths.

"McCall, slow down! Who was in your house? Someone broke in?" Hunter demanded back!

"Rick….it was Steven! Steve was here!" she replied, screaming.

"Steve….Dee Dee, I'm on my way! Stay there!"

Hunter had heard Dee Dee McCall sound this way only once before and that had been twenty years before, 1985, when she'd been attacked and raped in her own home back in L.A. She'd been raped by Raoul Mariano, a diplomat from Curaguay visiting Los Angeles. McCall was one of the most objective, sanest, and toughest persons that Hunter had ever known and the only reason she'd be acting the way she was, was if something was VERY wrong!

Hunter grabbed his gun, rushed out to his Explorer and raced towards McCall's house! When he got there she didn't answer the door but it was unlocked. Rick practically kicked it in as he raced into her house, gun drawn.

"McCall, are you okay? Dee Dee, are you here?" he yelled, making his way to the stairs. McCall appeared at the top of the stairway.

"I'm up here, Hunter." He raced up the stairs to her. He took her in his arms and hugged her. She began crying uncontrollably again. Hunter held her until her sobs quieted.

"Now, what the hell is going on, Dee Dee? Start from the beginning! I want to hear everything!" Hunter demanded after he had taken McCall into her kitchen and had made them both coffee. At first she just sort of stared at her hands, which she clenched together tightly.

"McCall, it's okay, I'm here. What happened here tonight?" She looked up and stared Hunter straight in the eye. Hunter knew that stare and it meant she was very serious—no B.S.

"Rick, you've known me for a long time. We've both seen each other through some pretty crazy times and situations, right?" Hunter nodded his head. Dee Dee continued. "You remember my first husband. I've talked to you about him a million times, and you met him a couple times right before he died. We actually met for the first time through him. You've also been to his grave with me back in L.A."

"Yeah, I remember him. Steven McCall. He was killed while working on the Diana Ducane case, I remember," Rick replied. Dee Dee nodded her head.

"Yeah, he was shot by a hired hit-man, named Rodney Moody, that had actually been the murderer of Diana Ducane. Diana's daughter had set the whole thing up. It was 1979, five years before we were partnered together," said McCall as she took another sip of coffee.

"I remember. On the phone you said that it was 'him', that it was Steve that was in here tonight. Now, what is going on? What do you mean it was Steve in here?" Hunter prodded taking hold of one of McCall's hands, who had started to clench them together again.

"Rick, I know this is going to sound crazy, it sounds crazy to me too! But, I know what I heard and I know what I saw! Hunter, I swear that I heard and saw Steven McCall in my house tonight!"

"You mean that your husband that's been dead for almost twenty-six years was in here in your house tonight," Hunter added sarcastically. His remark pissed her off!

"Oh, look smartass, if you're gonna' make snide remarks and think I'm crazy you can take your butt right back out my door! I called you over here because you're the only one I could think of to try and help me!" Dee Dee cried, standing up and pointing to her back door, which led into her kitchen from the backyard.

"Okay, alright, just calm down! I'm not making fun of you, okay? I'm just trying to comprehend what you're telling me! I believe you saw something and/or someone, but we both know it could not have been Steve! He's dead, McCall! Maybe you were sleeping in the tub and had started to dream," Hunter suggested.

"I was NOT dreaming! I was still awake when I heard the voice! It was Steven's voice, Hunter! It was his voice! I also saw him, Rick! When I looked into my bedroom from the bathroom, Steven was standing in the hallway looking into the bedroom! He….he was looking right at me," McCall exclaimed, shuddering in remembrance! Hunter took her hands again.

"McCall, this has been going on for about a week hasn't it? That's why you've been acting really weird isn't it? Why didn't you tell me before now?" Hunter demanded!

"Because, I knew this was how you'd react! You think I'm crazy or delirious, or both! You think I made this up, don't you!" McCall spat in a accusatory manner.

"Dee Dee, you know me better than that! Of course I believe you! I believe you saw someone and you heard something. I don't believe it was actually Steven McCall! He's gone, Dee, and has been for a long time! Now, start from the beginning, meaning a week ago when the voices started, and tell me everything!" McCall told him all of it, right on up to seeing 'the figure' in the hall.

"It's obvious that somehow someone has been sneaking in here to 'gaslight' you, McCall! For some reason somebody wants to drive you crazy. Who and why is what we have to figure out!" explained Hunter. McCall shook her head in doubt.

"Rick, it was his voice, his face! If Steven is dead, he couldn't be the one tormenting me, but it's him, Hunter! It can't be someone else if it's Steve's voice and face I've heard and seen, can it?" McCall cried!

"Sure it can! Somehow someone has found a way to mimic Steve's voice, maybe a professional imitator or something. They also must have found an old picture of Steve and made a mask of it or found a mask that looked like Steve. Didn't you say that he was somewhat in the shadows in the hallway?"

"It was Steve's face, Rick! He was partially in the shadows, yes, but not so much that I couldn't see the face! How could somebody imitate Steve's voice like that? It was perfect! If someone is trying to drive me crazy….why? For God's sake, why? And why are they going to such….bizarre, sick lengths to do it? Why are they using….Steve to do it?" Dee Dee cried, chocking up again.

"I don't know, McCall, but we're gonna' find out!" Hunter took his hand and gently lifted Dee Dee's chin so she was looking straight at him. "Dee Dee, you surely realize that it could NOT have been Steve that you saw and heard, right? Dead people don't come back! Besides, we both know that even if he did come back, he wouldn't be doing this to you, this sick taunting thing. Some sicko is trying to scare you," Hunter said, trying to convince her.

"I know, Hunter, it's just that when I saw Steve….or whoever it was it….well I guess you could say it has made me question my sanity! I know it can't really be him, but who was it? I don't understand!"

"I don't understand either, McCall! Someone has gone to an extreme amount of trouble to hurt you! And someone is going to extremely regret it when I find em'! We're going to figure this out, okay?" Dee Dee nodded her head and forced a weak smile.

"Okay, I know. It just….freaked me out! I didn't know what was going to happen!"

"It would freak anybody out! Now, I always keep what I call an emergency bag in my Explorer. It has extra clothes, food, blankets, and so on, in case I need them. I can use the extra clothes and stay here tonight. You can take the couch, I'll take your bed," Hunter joked. Dee Dee laughed.

"Oh you will, will you? You can take the bed in the guest room. Couch days are in the past. Thanks, Rick! I really appreciate this!"

"No problem! Next time you can come sleep over at my house! You bring snacks and I'll sneak in some beer!" Hunter teased her. This brought hearty giggles from McCall.

"Shut up you goof! Let me show you where the towels for the guest bathroom are," Dee Dee said, still laughing and pulling Rick along to the stairs.

"There's that laugh and the McCall I know and love! She's so cute!" he continued to tease her and jokingly pinching her cheek. McCall pushed him into the guest room, told him good night, and went back to her own room. Before going up to sleep, they had agreed to start looking into every aspect of all their cases to see if they could find a possible suspect and motive for doing these cruel things to McCall. Somebody definitely had gone to great lengths to research her life, both past and present. Or, as McCall had suggested earlier when they were talking in her kitchen, it could **_be_** somebody from her past who, for some bizarre reason, wanted revenge!

**CHAPTER 4: "HUNTER GETS A VISIT!"**

The next two days Hunter and McCall dove into their most recent cases, both solved and open ones. They were searching for any kind of lead or tie-in that would give a reason for who and why someone was trying to torment Dee Dee.

"Nothing seems to stand out, Hunter. Even the open cases don't really have anyone that screams revenge or even that psychotic," said McCall, taking a sip of coffee and rubbing her tired eyes. Hunter had continued to stay at her house to make sure nothing happened till they could figure everything out. For now they were keeping this to themselves, however, Hunter felt they should eventually tell Capt. Gallardo.

"What about Carmine "Carma" Gambiano? His trial is coming up next month and he swore he'd get even with you for arresting him for murder and agreeing to testify at the trial. He's out on bail right now, supposedly living with the family till the trial starts," Hunter replied.

"The Gambianos, San Diego's own Italian mob family. I suppose Carmine could be the one. The family has enough money, power, and connections to research my past and try and scare me into not testifying. However, the….figure in my house has not hinted at, or pointed to, or even instigated towards anything to do with the Gambiano trial. Nothing even remotely points to the Gambianos," Dee Dee answered.

"Well, it's the best lead we've got right now. Let's check it out," Hunter said, getting up from his chair and grabbing his suit coat. Both of them walked out to the police Crown Victoria and headed towards the Gambiano mansion.

"We'd like to speak to Mr. Carmine Gambiano please," Hunter announced to the butler, showing him his badge. The butler flashed Hunter and McCall an annoyed, irritated glare. Hunter returned the glare with a sarcastic smile as the butler disappeared into the mausoleum of a house. After a few minutes, 'Papa' Vincent Gambiano came charging towards the door. 'Papa' Vincent 'Vinnie' Gambiano was the father of Carmine, and his two brothers Joseph and Paul 'Paulie' Gambiano, and was the head of the Gambiano household as well as the "family business"—which was mostly illegal activities and enterprises with mob connections.

"What the hell do you want?" Vincent exploded in anger! His face was beet red and a small amount of spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled. He clearly was enraged and was struggling to keep control of his emotions and/or temper. McCall thought to herself that if he became any angrier, 'Papa Vinnie' would keel over from a heart attack.

"Mr. Gambiano, we're here to speak to your son Carmine. Please get him. We just have a few questions, that's all," Dee Dee stated.

"Shut up, Pig Lady!" Papa Gambiano practically screamed in a thick Italian accent. "You have done more than enough to 'Carma!' He has nothing to say to you!"

"Mr. Gambiano, get Carmine now! We need to speak to him!" Hunter demanded.

"Haven't you done enough you self righteous bitch!" Gambiano pointed at McCall. "It's because of you he is under this bogus murder trial! He is innocent and has nothing to say to you! Get out!" Vincent yelled.

"Look, Vinnie, lose the names directed towards my partner or I might decide to let my righteous wrath loose right here in your front hallway! Get Carmine now!" Hunter ordered, practically yelling himself.

"Don't you tell me what to do in my own house, you son-of-de-bitch! Because of your partner and you….stupid police, my son overdosed on cocaine and booze and is in the hospital! He can't talk to you! Now, get otta' here!" Gambiano screeched again. McCall and Hunter exchanged a surprised look.

"Papa Gambiano, how long has Carmine been in the hospital?" McCall asked.

"He purposely overdosed on the drugs and booze ten days ago. The doctors aren't even sure he'll live! Now please, leave us alone!"

"It couldn't have been 'Carma' in your house last night," Hunter half whispered to Dee Dee. She nodded her head in agreement. McCall then turned back to Vincent.

"Mr. Gambiano, you and I differ on what 'innocent' really is and I'm sure we differ on who's really responsible for what happened to Carmine, but I never hoped nor tried to do anything to have this happen to him. I am sorry. We'll leave now," Dee Dee stated. Then, she and Hunter turned and walked back out towards the Ford.

"Sorry, McCall, it looks like another dead-end. There's got to be something or somebody else, we just have to find it or them."

"I know, Rick. There's also another way to try and find out who's doing this. The ol' set-a-trap scenario."

"No way, McCall! I don't like it! We don't have any idea who's doing this. We have no idea who or what we're up against and I won't put you in that kind of danger without having some kind of clue of what the danger entails first!" Hunter exclaimed as they both suddenly heard the screeching of tires.

"Hunter, look out!" McCall screamed as both of them flew to the ground and rolled to escape the path of an oncoming black Ferrari! The driver of the Italian sports car seemed to lose control of it because the Ferrari, after doing a 360 to try and come back towards Hunter and McCall, skidded off the drive and slammed into a tree. Paul 'Paulie' Gambiano, Carmine's oldest brother, got out and looked as angry as his father had been just minutes before.

"Hunter, are you okay?" McCall yelled, getting back up!

"Yeah, no problem. Who the hell was that?" Rick cried, brushing off his suit pants.

"It's Paulie! Rick, here he comes, look out!" McCall exclaimed as Paul Gambiano had run back up to them. He swung on Hunter!

"You Pig scum! Because of you my brother might die!" Paul screamed in a fit of rage! Hunter dodged the hit easily and threw Paul to the ground. He got back up and suddenly flipped out a switchblade!

"Okay, Pig bastard, let's go!" Paulie screamed like a wild man. By this time Vincent Gambiano and two of his hired 'goons' came running out.

"Come on, Paulie, put the knife down! You don't want to do this!" McCall yelled as she pulled out her gun and as Papa Gambiano reached them.

"Paulie, you stupid bus del cu, scemo!" Vincent proceeded to yell and cuss at him in Italian.

"Pop, they might have killed Carma! They gotta' pay!" Paul screamed in protest. He suddenly stabbed towards Hunter! Hunter grabbed his wrist and swung Paul's arm around and again shoved him to the ground.

"That's enough, Paulie! Drop the knife and get your hands up!" McCall yelled, aiming her gun at Paul Gambiano. Under instructions from Vincent, one of the thugs grabbed Paul and, with him kicking and screaming, began dragging him back towards the mansion.

"Come on, Pig, all I need is one more try! Give me one more chance and I'll take your ass out! Come on, I'll I need is one more try!" Paulie screamed as the goons dragged him back to the house.

"Works for me, 'spaghetti boy!' Hunter responded in anger.

"He was acting out of anger, he didn't know what he was doing! He wasn't thinking straight! I'll take care of 'em, just don't arrest him!" Vincent exclaimed as Paul's shouts of anger over Hunter's snide come-back were still audible.

"We won't press charges….this time! Just keep Paulie under control! Hunter, let's go!" McCall stated, grabbing Rick's arm and pulling him back to the Crown Vic.

"Well I guess the Gambianos are out! Unless Paulie is doing it to get revenge for Carmine," said Hunter as they headed back to the SDPD station.

"No, the Gambianos are too wild, too strung out on 'blow', booze, and anger to make rational or intelligent decisions. Whoever is trying to scare me is calm, cold, and calculating. They've obviously thought out and planned my torment very carefully. To be honest, Rick, the Gambianos are too stupid with their own ego to have planned out something this elaborate," McCall responded. Hunter agreed.

That night McCall, Cynthia Monetti, and Renee Coslow—another detective in the SDPD—were going over to Monetti's for a girl's-night-out. McCall had it worked out with Monetti that she would stay at her house, so Hunter went back to his own house for the night.

After flipping back and forth between _"Cold Case Files"_ on A&E and _"Forensic Files"_ on Court TV, Rick began to doze off on his couch around 12:30. Halfway between consciousness and sleep, Hunter thought he heard a noise. It was probably that stupid stray cat that had been coming around for a couple weeks. He slightly glanced up and he barely had time to roll off onto the floor before the hand with the knife came slicing down into the middle of the couch, where his chest had been seconds before!

The figure stood behind the couch with a wild grin on his face. Hunter's heart lurched with shock and surprise as Steven McCall stood there! Before Hunter had a chance to jump back up off the floor, Steve had run! Before he totally left, however, he spoke to Rick from the front hallway—which was just around the corner from Hunter's living room and out of his eyesight.

"Leave it alone, Rick! Dee Dee is mine! Stay away!" Steve's voice came softly from around the corner. Then he was gone! Hunter searched his house and discovered that the 'Steve' figure had entered through an old window in the laundry room. Probably the supposed Steven McCall had used a credit card or something to slip in between the two vertical rectangular shaped window pieces and flipped the lock back. Rick spent the rest of the night on the couch with his 9mm Glock (otherwise known as 'Simon') in his lap.

The next day at the station, McCall could tell Hunter was tired. She joked with him about a wild date that had kept him up. However, after Hunter told her what the real reason for him not sleeping was, Dee Dee felt like her blood had turned to ice and tears welled in her eyes.

"McCall, it's okay! Calm down! You're about as white as a ghost, that's for sure! You're about as white as you used to be with that crazy pale colored make-up you women used to wear in the late '80's! In fact, in about say oh….1988 or '89, I actually thought I had a ghost for a partner for awhile!" Hunter dramatically stated. Dee Dee laughed and agreed that the style of make-up from the '80's had not left much to be desired.

"Besides, McCall, if that really was Steven McCall's ghost in my house, why did he have to use the window and doors? Why didn't he just….float through the walls like Casper?" This really got McCall laughing!

"I don't know, Rick. Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't Steven McCall! We both know, Dee, that he was not a psychotic killer! Now, I didn't know Steve that well but I'd been around him several times, including the night he was killed when I brought him information on the Diane Ducane case, even though I never worked that case myself. I'd been sent over to your house with information to give him and I met you for the first time. You were still a uniform cop and I'd only been a detective in the homicide division a couple years." McCall smiled in remembrance.

"I remember. I remember thinking you were funny and one of the nicer detectives that I'd met. You were uh….you were also the one who came to the house to tell me about….Steve's death. You were there for me that night. You helped me through that….horrible evening! I'll never forget that! And, you're right! Steve would never be doing this, to anyone let alone me!" McCall declared emotionally.

"Hunter, McCall, please come into my office, now!" Captain Gallardo stated from his office door. Both of them eyed each other cautiously.

"Captain, what's up?" Hunter asked as he and McCall sat down in front of Capt. Gallardo's desk. He eyed both of them questioningly before answering.

"Lieutenant, I just got off the phone with Antonio Perillo, Vincent Gambiano's attorney. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that it wasn't a pleasant conversation! Basically, I've been told to tell both of you to stay away from the Gambiano family unless you have new warrants! I also don't need to tell you how stupid I felt telling him I had no idea why two of my detectives, especially one who is part of Carmine's trail coming up, would be hounding them! Now, I want to know what the hell you two were doing there, especially you, McCall?" Capt. Gallardo demanded!

Hunter looked over to McCall to get the "okay" and she nodded her head. Both of them proceeded to tell Gallardo everything—from the time Dee Dee first started hearing the voices up to the previous night, where Hunter, as he put it, actually got to experience a scene out of the old suspense Clint Eastwood movie _"Play Misty For Me!"_

"So, the only one you could think of that might have a reason to come after Dee Dee was Carmine Gambiano, huh?"

"That's right. Captain, there's no other person that we could come up with that would truly have a reason to do something like this! But, after we found out that 'Carma' has been in the hospital from a cocaine and whiskey overdose for ten days, we know there's no way it can be him! And, as McCall put it earlier, the Gambiano family is too concerned with 'coke' and their own ego to think or plan out something this elaborate," said Hunter.

"So, who do you think this is that's decided to masquerade as McCall's deceased husband? By the way, Dee Dee, I'm very sorry this is happening," Capt. Gallardo said, trying to comprehend what Hunter and McCall had just explained to him.

"Thank you, Captain. We don't know who it is. We've drawn a blank on who or why. We're still trying to find a connection through one of our cases," said McCall.

"What's your next move?" Gallardo asked.

"We're not sure yet, Captain, even though McCall wants to set herself up as bait. I do not like or agree with that scenario at all!"

"Look, Hunter, it may be the only way to catch this nut! You….and even several uniforms if you like, can be waiting and watching. If this psycho shows back up, we'll have him! I don't see any other possible way to go right now, do you?" Hunter slowly and very reluctantly shook his head.

"She does have a point, Rick. If you are sure the Gambianos aren't involved and you basically have no other suspects, McCall may be right," Capt. Gallardo replied.

"I just don't like the basic idea of you being a sitting duck! Maybe we could have Monetti get a brunette wig and pose as you," Hunter suggested. This suggestion made Dee Dee angry!

"Are you suggesting that I can no longer perform "sting" operations? Especially when I'm playing myself? Come on, Hunter, that's ridiculous! I've performed and done hundreds more undercover and "sting" operations than Monetti and besides, I will NOT have her put in any kind of danger because of my problems! Rick, you and I did this a 'million' times for how many years back in L.A.! We've done it several times in the two years we've been back together down here! This time is no different!" McCall retorted. Hunter suddenly gave an ornery chuckle. Both Gallardo and McCall gave him a weird look.

"Uhhhh….what the hell is so funny? What I said was not intended to be a joke!" Dee Dee spat.

"McCall, chill out kiddo! I was only laughing because….well, did you know that when you get mad your little nostrils flare up and you get this cute little quiver at the corners of your mouth," Hunter replied, still smirking. McCall rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hunter, you idiot! Stop looking at my beautiful face and concentrate on how we're going to put this 'catch-a-ghost' plan in motion!" Dee Dee responded, still laughing herself. Gallardo shook his head, smiling.

**CHAPTER 5: "TO CATCH A GHOST!"**

That afternoon, around 5:00, Hunter and McCall ate an early supper of Linguini with clam sauce at Dee Dee's house. Then he left out the front door with both of them laughing and carrying on loudly about one of their old cases back in L.A. They purposely wanted to make it well known that Hunter was leaving! However, after Rick was a block away, he pulled over and doubled-back to McCall's on foot. There was also two uniform cops in an unmarked panel van just a ways down the street the other direction. They were close enough to watch her house with binoculars. Rick and Dee Dee had also placed small "bugs" all around the inside of her house too. The cops in the van could listen and record whatever was being said or done loudly inside her home. Hunter was to sneak back into the house through the back yard and in through a window in her family room—which had purposely been left unlocked. He would hide and wait. This way, anyone watching would think that McCall was now in the ever-so-famous, stereotypical situation—alone in the house!

For the rest of the evening Dee Dee watched an episode of _"CSI"_ and an old _"Perry Mason"_ on the Hallmark Channel. Still no one or nothing had shown up or happened. Hunter and McCall had agreed that they would not speak or talk with each other in case the "ghost" was listening from outside somewhere—or possibly had bugged her house himself when he'd been in it on the other occasions.

Dee Dee went up to her hot tub after 'Perry' beat 'Hamilton Burger' out in the court room once again. After her earlier experience in the hot tub, she wondered if this would be the time the 'Evil Steven' would show up again. She just had started to truly relax and was secretly wondering if Hunter was watching….and what he was thinking of her if he was, when the voice spoke again!

"Dee, honey, I need you! Dee Dee, I'm here….to get you!" the voice leered, suddenly taking on a more vicious tone! It sounded as if it was coming from downstairs or maybe on the stairs. McCall's heart jumped and her adrenaline went into overdrive as she grabbed a towl and ran into her bedroom! She quickly threw on a pair of panties, jeans, and an old t-shirt. She then grabbed her gun and ran for the stairs.

She reached her stair landing and looked down to the ground floor. There he stood! Steven looked up at her with a wicked grin. He opened his mouth and, in a somewhat eerie demented manner, spoke.

"Hello, Dee Dee darling! Happy to see me, baby?" He then let out a string of high-pitched psychotic laughter….which was nothing like the real Steven McCall's laugh at all!

"Don't move….whoever you are! You are under arrest!" McCall spat, pointing her Glock down at him from above the stair landing banister. The 'Steve Figure' continued to grin in an almost obscene way and started for the stairs.

"Come on, babe, aren't you happy to see me?" he leered!

"That's far enough! You are NOT my husband….whoever you are!" she yelled.

"Of course I am! Don't you recognize me?" he sarcastically demanded!

"Don't move another step! Steven McCall was killed in 1979, over twenty-five years ago! I'd say, 'Stevie boy' that you haven't aged at all! Care to explain that?" His grin faltered slightly but held.

"Well, I've been stuck in limbo for a long time, baby! Don't I still look good to you?" he asked, taking one more step towards the stairway.

"Don't even think about it, butt-wipe! Take one more step and I'll waste your ass right here and now!" Hunter commanded as he popped from around the corner, gun aimed at the Steve figure's chest! From the jump the intruder gave and by the startled look on his face, Hunter showing up was not planned! However, the sick grin and confidence still held.

"Well, I'm disappointed in both of you! Aren't you glad to see ol' Steve? It's been a long time, huh!" the figure shot back.

"Shut up, psycho! You're not Steve McCall! Oh, you've got the whole voice and face thing goin' on here, I'll give you that much! But, you don't act or move like Steve did. Let's see who you are, punk!" Hunter spat back, grabbing for the intruder's head to pull off the probable mask! The figure suddenly kicked Hunter in the stomach, sending him slamming into the wall behind him!

"Stop, don't move!" Dee Dee yelled as she fired a shot, which however, missed. "Hunter, are you okay?" she yelled again as she flew down the stairs! By now the other police officers were running up to McCall's yard and suddenly became involved in a shoot-out with the suspect! As the shots rang out, Rick and Dee Dee flew outside. There both engaged in gunfire from the 'fake Steve' as well! McCall and Hunter flew to the ground as shots from the figure pelted Dee Dee's door and shattered a window to the side of it! The suspect then turned and ran down the street.

"Stay here, McCall, I'm going after him!" Hunter shouted as he took off running towards his Explorer. The other officers asked if she was okay and then they too took off for their van to assist Rick in the probable chase. However, McCall had no intentions of standing by. She ran for her Mercedes. Hunter roared his SUV back up the street, madly looking for the ghostly figure running or a runaway vehicle. McCall followed in her convertible and the cops in the van. Suddenly, a 2000 green Dodge Stratus shot out in front of Hunter and raced up the street!

Hunter, McCall, and the officers gave chase as all four vehicles squealed, screeched, and ripped around corners and the streets of Dee Dee's neighborhood. Then the Stratus slowed and allowed Hunter to pull up along side of it. As soon as he did, the Dodge began to slam into his Explorer, trying to cause Hunter to lose control! Rick slammed into the Stratus, in return, to try and do the same. As Dee Dee and the other cops watched, the intruder's car and Hunter's SUV obliterated each other! Finally, in one last hard ram from the Stratus, Hunter skidded out of control and slammed into a fairly new, parked VW Bug! The Dodge then fled off into the night as McCall and the other cops squealed to a stop behind Hunter's wrecked Explorer.

"Hunter, are you okay?" McCall yelled as she flew out of her convertible and ran up to the driver's side window of his Ford.

"I'm fine, McCall! Damn it, we had him!" Hunter yelled in frustration and anger as he brought his fists down on his steering wheel. He then worked at getting his smashed in door open. Rick finally got it open, with a horrible screech and crunching of metal, far enough to slip out from behind the wheel.

"Rick, are you sure you're alright? Maybe I should call an ambulance, have you taken to the ER and get checked out," McCall exclaimed as she put her hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"No, I'm fine! My ego is wounded more than anything else!" Hunter spat, still angry about the "ghost" getting away. By now several spectators began showing up, including the owner of the VW Bug Hunter had smashed into. The Bug owner was very irate! The other uniform officers had, by now, also shown up and called everything in. Despite Hunter's objections, an ambulance was called to the scene. However, the EMT's looked Rick over and agreed that he didn't have to be taken to the hospital. As one of the EMT's was looking over a small cut on his forehead, both Hunter and McCall noticed a burgundy Ford Crown Victoria pull up. Capt. Roberto Gallardo got out and walked over.

"Excuse me, I wonder if you could help. I was told that an INDI 500 was being raced around here and would you tell me where that would be at?" Gallardo joked.

"Cute," Hunter commented as he and McCall both smiled.

"You okay, Lieutenant?" Capt. Gallardo asked, becoming a little more serious. Hunter told him he was fine and they then proceeded to tell the captain the whole story of the evening's events.

"So, you were able to recognize that, by his movements and the way he walked and/or ran, it was definitely not Steven McCall that broke into your house, Dee Dee?"

"Yes, Captain, both Hunter and I could tell it was not Steve! The….man had Steve's face and talked in his voice but he didn't walk or run at all like Steve. In fact even the voice….it was Steve's voice….but it was almost like a perfect rendition so-to-speak. It was Steve's voice but in a demented manner. The figure seemed to….I don't know, pause or something before speaking. Almost like he was getting his throat or whatever ready to use that particular voice," McCall answered.

"So, maybe this crazy intruder is a….voice imitator or a ventriloquist or something," Gallardo suggested.

"Definitely! This guy had Steve McCall's voice down pat! I also think he had a mask of Steve's face on. However, his lips moved when he talked so I don't know about the ventriloquist thing or not. But, I do think he can professionally imitate or talk in certain voices," Hunter responded, standing up from the back of the ambulance.

"We'll have a CSI team go through your house from top to bottom, McCall. Maybe we'll get lucky and come up with something," Capt. Gallardo stated.

"He wore gloves and long sleeved black clothing so I don't know how lucky we'll get. But, it's worth a try," Dee Dee responded. Then, Officer Hawke (one of the cops—the other being Officer Neal Connors—who had been in the van that had been part of the surveillance on McCall's house) came running up to them.

"Lieutenant Hunter, Neal and I found this a block back on the street!" Hawke cried holding up a 9mm. Glock in a plastic evidence bag.

"Well, it looks like the nut must have thrown the gun he fired at you out the window during the chase," Capt. Gallardo stated to Hunter and McCall.

"Barry, make sure the CSI get that and tell them to check the slugs in McCall's door against this gun!" Hunter exclaimed to Officer Hawke. Then Cynthia Monetti showed up along with Anthony Santiago and Sid Keyes. All looked shaken up and worried.

"Sergeant, we heard over the radio what happened! Are you alright?" Sid asked, worry evident on his face!

"Guys, I'm fine! I am truly grateful for all your cares and concerns, you are all true friends! But I'm perfectly fine! You can all go home," McCall stated emotionally in response.

"What's going on, Dee Dee? Why did this psycho break into your house and shoot at you?" Cynthia prodded. McCall and Hunter exchanged glances. Det. Santiago saw the looks and knew that something was up. He also figured that, by the look of their glance, it was something private and did not involve them—at least at that time.

"Okay, Monetti, Keyes, let's blow this crazy 'cop stand' and let Sgt. McCall get some rest," Santiago declared, motioning towards his car. Monetti and Sid started to protest but Anthony pulled them along. "We can talk to Sergeant McCall later. Right now I think she needs some peace and to be left alone." Hunter could tell that Anthony had caught on and he looked at him. Santiago looked back at Hunter and gave a slight nod, letting him know that—I understand and we're leaving now. As they were walking away, Hunter whispered a "Thanks, Tony". Santiago nodded again and left to join his friends, standing over by his '65 GTO.

"Tony knew something was goin' on. I don't think the other two realized it," said McCall.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Tony doesn't know what the 'something' is and he won't try to get involved unless we ask him to,"

Hunter replied. After all questioning had been answered, Dee Dee went back with Hunter to his house and stayed there for the rest of the night. They went in McCall's Mercedes.

"Rick, I uh….I'm sorry about your Explorer. I feel responsible since the nut was truly after me. You'll probably have to use your police issue Crown Vic for now," McCall stated as her convertible headed towards Hunter's house.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said the other day, it was nine years old and had a lot of miles on it. I guess now I truly do have an excuse to get a newer car."

**CHAPTER 5: "KILLER IN A HALLOWEEN MASK—AGAIN!"**

For the rest of the night the police and CSI went over McCall's house from top to bottom and then again from bottom to top. However, they found nothing. There was no evidence of anyone being there other than Dee Dee herself, Hunter, Cynthia Monetti, and several other police friends.

"I knew they wouldn't find anything. Whoever this is, is too smart to leave any kind of DNA behind," McCall stated the next day in Capt. Gallardo's office.

"Eventually he's got to make a mistake. We'll get 'em," Gallardo replied, sipping his coffee.

"But when, Captain? After he's killed me? I can't wait for eventually. We've gotta' find something or act on something now!" McCall responded emotionally.

"I'm staying with you at all times till we stop this psycho!" Hunter stated.

"Again, when will that be?" Dee Dee cried in anger and frustration!

"I don't know, but I'm not leaving your side!" said Hunter in response. Capt. Gallardo's phone rang, he picked it up.

"Gallardo! Yeah, really? This is possibly a lead! Good work, Sid!" He put his phone back down and looked right at Hunter and McCall. "That was Officer Keyes. He and Officer Monetti have discovered the green Stratus your "ghost" was driving last night, abandoned in an alley. They figured you'd want to take a look at it," he announced.

"Let's go!" Hunter stated as he and McCall jumped up and headed for Hunter's car. Rick threw the Ford in gear and headed for the alley in a run-down part of San Diego.

We haven't found very much but the CSI is still going over it," Sid stated as Hunter and McCall stared at the abandoned, smashed up Dodge.

"Who is the car registered to?" asked Dee Dee.

"It's a rental company that reported the car stolen two weeks ago. That's about all we know about it until the CSI get done with it," Officer Monetti replied.

"I suppose you still don't want to tell us what's going on, huh," Sid assumed.

"Not right now, Sid. We'll tell you later," Hunter replied as he and McCall peered into the wrecked Stratus, while CSI techs were scouring the vehicle. One of the CSI investigators came up to them.

"Lieutenant, I thought you might want to see this. We found it in the Stratus," he stated, holding up an evidence bag with what looked like a business card in it. Hunter put on a latex glove and then opened the bag, taking out the crumpled card.

"What's on it?" McCall asked. Hunter gave her a curious look.

"Well, this is definitely interesting! You know how we've been saying that whoever has been masquerading as Steve is probably a professional voice imitator and has made masks of Steve's face?"

"Yeah, that card tells you all that?" Dee Dee joked. Hunter handed it to her. She read out loud. "Larry Nesbitt's Wax Museum and Mask Shop—Will Do Special Orders For Any Mask and Be Sure and Check Out My Mask and Costume Shop Located In the Museum! The address for this museum is in a fairly nice area. Possibly this….Nesbitt has made masks of Steve's face and for the past couple weeks has been somehow sneaking into my house to terrify me?" Dee Dee asked, somewhat skeptical. Hunter shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's the best lead we've got so far! I'd say the coincidences of this mask and wax museum guy figuring into this is a little too much to be a coincidence."

"I rarely believe in coincidences, Rick. Shall we go shop for your next Halloween mask?" McCall teased.

"Yeah, I wanna' be a cop!" Hunter joked in return.

"Oh please, you don't need a mask for that! Hunter, if you looked any more like a cop, they'd give you a TV series playing one!" McCall shot back. They both burst out laughing as they headed for the museum. On the way, Dee Dee reminisced.

"Ya' know, this is kind of weird—de javu weird. Remember back in L.A., I think it was around '85, when you and I got sent to the set of that cop TV show that used to be on? What was the name….uh…._"Street Heat"_ I think. Remember the original star of the show got injured or something because of his drug habit. He was scarred in the face if I remember right, and he started running around trying to hurt the current stars of the show because he blamed them for him getting hurt."

"Oh yeah, yeah, the acid-face-dude! What was his name….David Talon! I'd forgotten about that! And we ended up chasing him to his wax and horror museum, no kidding—it is de javu! I wonder if this guy….uh….Larry Nesbitt has a fried up face?" Hunter kidded.

"Great, all I seem to attract now is the 'Freddy Krueger's' of the world!" McCall joked back as they pulled up in front of Larry Nesbitt's wax museum. Even though there was a Closed Until Next Week sign on the museum doors, they were unlocked. Rick and Dee Dee entered.

"Mr. Nesbitt, SDPD, we need to talk to you please," McCall yelled. There was no response. As they progressed further into the museum, they encountered many 'interesting' wax scenes set up for visitors. The first exhibit was one of horror—a grisly scene of 1888 London, England. A wild looking man clad in a black overcoat and top hat was standing over a ripped open body of, what one at the time period would have called a "lady-of-the-night". The obvious Jack-the-Ripper had a scalpel in his right hand and sitting nearby was an old fashioned black doctor's bag. The expression on the face of the wax figure of the cut open prostitute was one of terror as she lay below an old street sign that read White Chapel. Dee Dee turned and looked at Rick with an unbelieving look. Hunter returned her look with his own questioning expression and once again held his hands up in a 'don't-ask-me' gesture.

"Well, if you ask me, this Nesbitt is sick! Did you see the disgusting detail he went to on the cut open wax hooker? It was so realistic looking it could be used in a movie!" McCall exclaimed as she and Hunter continued to the next scene.

"Mr. Nesbitt, Lt. Hunter and Sgt. McCall from San Diego Police. We need to speak with you, please," Hunter yelled out as they came upon a scene of the 1950's and/or early 1960's American family.

"This is definitely more preferable than the last scene but….it still gives me the 'willies.' You know, I grew up on this show. Seeing all of them like this, I almost expect them to start moving or something," Dee Dee stated as they gazed upon a living room scene out of the Cleaver home—or _"Leave It To Beaver."_ June Cleaver was positioned in front of the kitchen door. She was in her dress and pearls with a dish towel thrown over her left arm and a 1950's era vacuum cleaner beside her. Ward Cleaver was sitting in his chair with his newspaper and pipe. Wally and the Beaver were both standing in between their parents looking at each other. All wax characters had huge smiles on their faces and a sign off to the side with the title of the scene read: "Gee Ward, don't be too hard on the Beav!"

"I wonder what Tony Dow and Jerry Mathers would say if they saw this!" said Dee Dee still looking at the life-like scene with awe.

"Gee, McCall, be sure and not be too hard on Nesbitt!" Hunter jokingly replied to her question as they passed a few other wax set-ups—one being a modern view of America's most watched and popular TV show-_"CSI."_ In it, a wax 'Gil Grissom' and 'Catherine Willows' seemed to be studying a bizarre murder scene. The title read: "Who Are You…Who, Who?" Another wax figure set-up was of Abraham Lincoln standing in an 1860's era Oval Office, with the title off to the side which read: "Four Score and Seven Years Ago…." The last scene was of a 1977 Lynda Carter as 'Wonder Woman.' Wonder Woman was deflecting some bullets fired by two 'Bad Guys' from a corner of the scene. The title read: "Wonder Woman-Fighting For What's Right, With All Her Might!"

"Ya' know, Dee Dee, if you dress up as Wonder Woman, maybe Nesbitt would be willing to surrender himself and talk," Hunter kidded as they then came to the entrance door to the mask shop.

"Hunter, shut up and get in there!" McCall responded as they both laughed and entered the shop.

"Whoa, talk about Halloween costume central!" Hunter exclaimed as they stared at all the masks and costumes to go along with them. There were horror movie characters: Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Jason Vorhees, and several others/Star Trek characters from the original 1960's series and the _"Next Generation"_ series/Superheroes Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Spiderman, and several others/All sorts of clown masks, make-up, and costumes/An assortment of ape and gorilla costumes/Other horror and/or monster masks/and many, many other masks and costumes of all kinds!

"Mr. Nesbitt, we need to talk to you. Come on out please," Hunter yelled again.

"Maybe he isn't here," suggested McCall.

"And leave the front doors unlocked? No, he's here. I'm also feeling de javu too! From what I remember of that Halloween mask case with David Talon disfiguring people with acid, when we chased Talon to his wax museum he didn't exactly want us finding him. He tried to hide in a costume until I saw blood dripping from a wound I'd given him earlier. I'm getting the same feeling again—that Nesbitt is in here somewhere and he knows we're here, and like Talon, he doesn't want to be found," Hunter replied.

"Well, let's continue on through the rest of the museum. Maybe we'll run into Mr. Nesbitt along the way," said McCall as both of them got out their Glocks and slowly walked through the mask shop and into the other part of the museum. Both continued to call out for Nesbitt but still got no response. There were a few other wax scenes of historical figures—such as Thomas Edison, George Washington, and a scene with fictional characters 'Huckleberry Finn' and runaway slave 'Jim' on a raft in a supposed Mississippi River. Behind Huck and Jim was a wax figure of Mark Twain with his arms raised and mouth open—as if he was narrating the story. Another scene had movie icons—Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley, Anne Margret, James Dean, Humphrey Bogart, and Lauren Bacall all together in a fancy restaurant/pool lounge. The guys seemed to be engaged in laughter, cigars, and their own game of pool—the ironic part being that all three decades: the 1940's, '50's, and '60's were grouped together in one room having fun. Miss Munroe, Miss Bacall, and Miss Margret were laughing as well and seemed to be engaged in their own conversation of "girl talk."

"My gosh, Rick, this Nesbitt may be a psycho but he is awesome at his work! These wax figures look so real I keep expecting them to move, it kind of gives me the 'creeps' in a way," McCall exclaimed as they continued on, guns drawn, past a wax set-up of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson cornering an angry looking Dr. Moriarty.

"Just remember that no matter how good this nut is at making a wax museum, he probably is the one who has been masquerading as Steve and has been trying to drive you crazy. We just need to find out why!" Hunter reminded her as they stood in front of another scene—'Freddy Krueger' with his dirty red and greed sweater, fried up face, and metal finger-knives standing over a terrified looking 'Nancy.'

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten! Especially with these….horror scenes!" McCall responded with a facial expression of disgust as she looked upon the last scene, a scene from the movie _"Scream."_—'Mr. Ghostface', with his cloak, mask, and butcher knife, chasing a running 'Sidney.'

"I wonder if there's a work room or something? Nesbitt could be hiding in there," Hunter stated as they turned around and faced the way they had come.

"Probably, Nesbitt has to do the work somewhere." A movement seen out of the corner of her eye caused McCall to glance back at the _"Scream"_ scene. "Hunter, look out!" she screamed as she shoved him out of the way and flew to the ground herself, just as Ghostface came slicing down with the knife right where they had been standing just seconds before! Both Hunter and McCall immediately were back up with their guns aimed towards the Ghostface!

"Nesbitt, freeze! SDPD!" Hunter yelled at the psychotic looking figure. 'Mr. Scream' pulled out another huge knife and heaved it towards McCall! Dee Dee dodged the deadly instrument but only by seconds as it stabbed into the wall, inches from her head. The masked figure rushed past them, back up the way they had come.

"Hold it, Nesbitt, police!" McCall yelled. Nesbitt turned to throw another knife from his cloak's pocket, but Hunter was faster! He fired a shot at Ghostman and missed only by inches from Ghostie's head! The suspect once again flew back up the hallway of wax! As Hunter and McCall pursued the figure, a gun/knife battle ensued between the three.

"How many knives do you think he has?" Dee Dee cried as she and Rick ducked behind one side of the Abraham Lincoln scene.

"I don't know, probably as many as he wants! I don't see him, do you?" Hunter replied trying to see if he could tell where the psycho had gone.

"No, I don't see him! He could be hiding anywhere!" McCall responded. She and Hunter slowly started making their way back up the hall. Suddenly, a gun shot sounded and the head of wax figure 'Catherine Willows' exploded! McCall and Hunter ducked down immediately!

"Larry, let's give it up, man! You don't want to do this! Put down the knives and gun and come on out!" Hunter yelled.

"Why don't you come find me, Rick! Maybe you and I could….'share' Dee Dee! What do you say, detective?" Nesbitt leered in the 'Steve McCall' voice and then immediately broke into an explosion of psychotic laughter!

"Shut up, freak! You are not Steve McCall! We know you've been terrorizing Sgt. McCall for a couple weeks now. We need to know why!" Hunter responded in anger.

"Come get me, pig cop!" Nesbitt screeched in his own voice. "Or better yet, why don't you come get me, Dee honey!"

"Works for me, you sick bastard! I'll do a lot more than 'get' you!" McCall exclaimed in anger herself. Hunter gave her a sly look when he heard her use his favorite come-back line---"Works for me!"

"You ready?" Dee Dee asked, gun in hand and a dead-serious look on her face.

"Let's get 'em!" Hunter replied. They both moved forward cautiously, knowing that Larry Nesbitt was somewhere near—watching them! Another gun shot vibrated throughout the museum—as it barely missed McCall and ripped open June Cleaver's arm and exploded a splatter of wax all over poor Beaver and Wally. Even ol' Ward still sat in his chair with his ignorant looking, dumb-butt grin while reading his paper as a glop of 'June-wax' splatted against his forhead.

"Nesbitt, who hired you to torment Sgt. McCall? You have no personal past with her, so we know someone had to have hired you to do it! Who is it?" Hunter demanded! Larry Nesbitt let out a long, demented cackle of laughter.

"You….ha ha ha….you mean….ha ha….you mean you don't know? Oh man, that's rich! I ain't about to tell you two anything! Figure it out yourselves!" Nesbitt spat back.

Then McCall saw him hiding behind the wax 'Jack-the-Ripper.' "Freeze, Larry, you're under arrest!"

"Shut up, bitch! I'm not going to prison!" he screamed as he once again raised his gun to fire. Both McCall and Hunter fired their Glocks first! Hunter's shot hit him in his right leg and McCall's hit him in the left arm. Nesbitt dropped to the ground, yelling his head off! Hunter and McCall ran up to him, Rick kicking his dropped gun away from him.

"Okay, stupid, time to talk! Who hired you to do this to Dee Dee? Who was it?"

"Why, it was the poor restless spirit of the late Steven McCall! The ghost made me do it!" Nesbitt leered, with a vile smile on his face, despite the fact that he was writhing in pain from the two bullets in his body.

"Wrong answer, you son-of-a-bitch! You've degraded the name of Steve McCall long enough! I'm through screwing around!" Dee Dee yelled in anger. "Now, I want the name of who hired you to do this to me, or I'm gonna' take the butt of my gun and jam it into one of these wounds so far you'll be begging to tell me! Now, talk!"

"Do it, slut!" he screamed. McCall slammed the butt of her Glock into Nesbitt's leg wound and he screamed in pain! "Okay, okay! Please don't do that again!" he yelled in shock and misery. He then looked over at Hunter. "How come you let her do that? Why didn't you stop her?"

"One thing I've learned over the years, stupid, is never piss a woman off holding a gun! You will soon live to regret it if you do," Rick replied, still holding his gun on him.

"Who is it, Larry? Who got you to do this to me?" Dee Dee asked in a cold but calm voice.

"Ya' know, it was pretty easy getting in and out of your house. Once I learned how to disable your alarm system, a small window in the back of your house was easily pried open. You really should secure your house better."

"Who is behind this? The name and location, NOW!" McCall demanded more forcefully. She then raised her gun and made as if she was going to jam the butt into his wound again.

"No, don't! Look, I don't know what you did, lady, to piss this guy off, but he is crazy with revenge on you! I mean crazy, too! Fifteen years ago, I was in prison for assault and attempted murder. My girl was screwing this other guy as well as me and I found out about it. I went out, got wasted on a bottle of whiskey, and then drove to the whore-stop motel where I caught the bitch doin' the "nasty" with the guy---doggie style!" Nesbitt informed them. Hunter smiled and shook his head while McCall rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Spare us the sick details, Larry! What does this have to do with me?" Dee Dee yelled!

"When I saw my girl and that guy together, I went nuts! I beat the crap out of the guy and then shot him. Then I beat the crap out of her! The guy lived and he and my slut-girl pressed charges. While in prison I was cell mates with this guy that, ironically, used to be a cop! He and I became pretty tight and always watched out for each other. While being cell mates I learned very quickly that this guy was crazy with hate! Everything was all about everybody out to get him, everybody hated him and was always railroading him."

McCall suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Goosebumps broke out all over her arms, despite the stuffy heat inside the museum, as a dreaded sense of de ja vu came over her. She knew who it was!

"Who is it, Larry?" Hunter demanded!

"Look, lady, I don't know what you did to this guy but he was especially hateful to you!" Nesbitt leered towards Dee Dee. "He said you two used to be partners and he went on and on with something about you ratting him out and destroying his life."

Hunter suddenly realized who Nesbitt was talking about too and got a bizarre look of disbelief on his face. Larry continued.

"Well, all he wanted to do if he ever got out was get revenge on you. I actually got out first and took over my uncle's wax museum, adding the mask shop. I'm also very good at imitating voices.

"How….how did you imitate Steve's voice if you never knew him?" McCall demanded! Nesbitt laughed.

"I'm sure you know who I'm talking about now," he hissed. Dee Dee stared at him with a disbelieving look and wide confused eyes.

"Gus Trancas," she hoarsely whispered. Nesbitt hideously laughed again.

"Very good, Sergeant! You remember him! He sure remembers you, babe! You're who he mostly talked about. All he wanted to do if he ever got out was get revenge! After I'd taken over my uncle's wax museum, I all of a sudden got a visit from Gus. He was waiting in the work room where I make the wax figures, nearly scared the life out of me!

"So, Trancas got out?" Hunter asked.

"Yep! About a month ago. Gus immediately wanted me to help him. Before you two stopped him from completing his last contract, or 'hit' he'd stashed away a little sum of money from other hits he'd carried out," Nesbitt explained grimacing from the bullet wounds.

"How did you know Steve's voice?" McCall demanded!

"I'm getting there! Gus offered me $10,000 if I'd help terrify and harass you. I needed the money and it also sounded like fun. He gave me a couple of old film reels and an old film projector. We both watched them over pizza and a 30-pack of Bud Light. The films were a couple of old L.A. police instructional films from 1977 and 1978. Your husband Steve McCall was the instructor on the films. How Gus found them or got a hold of them I don't know."

"So, you listened and listened to the old films and learned to copy Steve's voice," Hunter stated, now starting to fully understand Nesbitt's part in the sick ordeal.

"Something like that. As I said, I'm really good at copying voices. It comes in handy with the museum and mask shop. Anyway, Gus had me make a mask of Steve McCall's face off an old picture he gave me and then sneak into your house at different times to scare you. I was to try and drive you crazy, thinking your long-dead husband had come back from the grave. So, tell me, what exactly did you do to Trancas to make him so crazy with hate for you? Gus never really went into detail," Nesbitt asked. McCall answered him, speaking more to herself in remembrance than actually talking to Larry Nesbitt.

"Gus Trancas and I were partners. He was my first partner after getting on homicide from a rookie cop's detail. While I was partnered with him, he ended up shooting a guy in a back alley. Gus claimed it was self-defense but we pretty much proved he was lying. He was kicked off the force and he then hated everyone connected with the police. He blamed all of us for supposedly destroying his career. He especially blamed me for testifying at his I.A. hearing. Gus really hated me when Hunter and I sent him to prison for trying to assassinate someone else on another contract. He uh….he even tried to kill me. Tried to shoot me, actually did but it was just a shoulder flesh wound. I still have the scar."

"So, Gus Trancas got out of prison, hired you—his old cell mate buddy to terrify McCall, and….what? What were you supposed to eventually do? Kill her?" Hunter shouted!

"Wait a minute! I wasn't going to kill her! I was just hired to scare the hell out of her, that's all! The other night was supposed to be my last 'adventure' at Dee Dee McCall's house. The uh, the….shoot out and car chase wasn't supposed to happen. Trancas was pissed as hell when I told him about all that! What he had planned after that I don't know! If murder was the plan, it was Trancas' plan and his alone! I'm innocent!" Nesbitt cried. By now uniform officers and ambulance EMT's had arrived. Hunter and McCall continued to try and question him while the EMT's worked on his wounds and got him ready to load into the ambulance.

"Where is Gus Trancas, Larry?" Hunter demanded!

"I don't know! I swear! He was staying at this flea-bag motel but I think he's left there. I don't know where he's at!"

"Don't give us that crap!" McCall screamed at him. "What do you take us for, a couple of dumb-ass cops on a donut run that decided to stop by for a cute chat? Where is Gus, damn it?"

"I don't know! Believe me, I don't know! Trancas is nuts! Once he gets angry enough he loses it and then….watch out! That's all I know, I swear!" The EMT's began wheeling him to the ambulance.

"My God, Hunter, Gus Trancas? I haven't thought about him in years! I can't believe this! I didn't even know he'd gotten out! I feel like I'm in a bizarre bad dream!" McCall cried, as she and Rick walked back to the Ford. Hunter shook his head in more disbelief.

"Bizarre is definitely the word, alright! This is pretty crazy, Dee, even I have to admit! So, Trancas got out and decided to come after you. I'm not leaving your side until that psycho is caught and slammed right back into prison. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get to be the one that does the slamming!" he stated as they reached their police car.

"Only after I get to slam him first, Rick!" Dee Dee replied as they got in. "Hunter!" she yelled as they stared at an envelope hanging from the rearview mirror.

**CHAPTER 6: "WAITING FOR A KILLER!"**

There was a phrase scrawled across it, which read: 'For the Rat-Bitch!' Dee Dee took the envelope, opened it, and took out the piece of paper. She read out loud so Hunter could hear.

"To the one who rats out her partners—Have you enjoyed being terrorized? Enjoyed having to question your sanity? How do you think prison was! Hope you liked talking to my ol' bunk-mate Larry! Nice guy, huh! Well now it's just you and me, Dee Dee—ol' partner you! You're my next—hard contract—shall we say! In other words, you're dead, bitch!"

"Okay, that's it! You're sleeping over at my house until Trancas is caught! I'll get an APB out on him right now!" Hunter yelled.

"Rick, I can't sleep over at your house every night! Everyone at work would start to talk!"

"Fine, we'll take turns at each other's houses. I've got a guest room too, you know! Besides when they hear it's for protection purposes, it won't seem as kinky," Hunter remarked with a smile. McCall laughed and reluctantly agreed.

Later, back at the station, Hunter and McCall filled Capt. Gallardo in on what had happened.

"Lt. Hunter is right, McCall, you need police protection until Gus Trancas is behind bars again," Gallardo stated.

"I can take care of myself, guys! How long have I been a cop? But fine, Hunter, you can stay at my house until we find Gus," she responded. Then Sid and Monetti came in.

"Capt. Gallardo, we've found the motel room Mr. Trancas was staying at. It's been searched but no real evidence to lead us to where he's at now was found. We're not sure where he's at. Hopefully the APB will turn up something or flush him out," Off. Keyes stated, looking at Dee Dee.

"You've had no contact whatsoever with Trancas since you and Lt. Hunter arrested him in 1984?" Gallardo asked.

"Absolutely none! Rick and I stopped him from carrying out another assassination contract. He was so enraged that he'd been stopped, and even more furious that I'd been one of the ones that had helped stop him, that he….he tried to kill me!" McCall exclaimed, pausing at one point as emotion came over her.

"Lt. Hunter was the one who tackled Trancas after he'd shot you?"

"Yeah," Dee Dee said, smiling with remembrance and glancing over at Hunter—who was also grinning slyly.

"I don't usually jump from a second story smashed out window and tackle bad guys anymore. It was over twenty years ago," Hunter replied. Gallardo laughed.

"Somehow, I think that if needed, you'd have no problem jumping from a window today!" he stated as all three burst out laughing. A knock at the door interrupted their brief moment of humor. Detective Santiago stood there.

"Hey, Tony, what's up?" Hunter asked, his chuckling dying down.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt but I finally got in touch with Gus Trancas' ex-wife Marilyn Sangster—who has been Marilyn Anderson since '89. She now lives in Springfield, Illinois. You used to be good friends with her, Sergeant, right?" Santiago asked Dee Dee.

"Yeah, we used to be pretty close. After Gus went to prison, we sort of lost touch. She left L.A. and we just didn't really stay in contact. Probably I reminded her of unhappier times. How is she doing?" McCall asked.

"She's doing fine. In 1989 she married Patrick Anderson, an orthodontist. Marilyn works with her husband in his place of business."

"Thanks, Tony, for the info on her. Has she had any contact with or from Gus since he'd gotten out?" Hunter asked.

"No, she says she hasn't seen or spoken to him since his trial in '84. She also said she hoped she never would," Anthony replied.

"I can understand that! I just can't believe this whole thing! It's like all of my past, from first being partnered with Gus Trancas to my marriage to Steven McCall, is haunting me—or out to get me!" Dee Dee cried as she rested her head in her hands. Hunter put his hand on her shoulder.

"McCall, the only one from our past causing this is Trancas! I thought he was a psychotic ass twenty-one years ago and I think he's even more of a psychotic ass now! Don't worry, we'll get him!" Hunter told her.

That night Hunter and McCall ate an early dinner of Chinese take-out. After watching episodes of _"CSI"_ and _"Without A Trace,"_ they both decided to shower and go to bed.

Hunter, while showering in the guest room bathroom, reminisced about the day he and McCall had stopped Gus Trancas from assassination. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he remembered a goof-ball sergeant, Sergeant Bernie Terwilliger, who had accidentally shot their Captain, Captain Cain (who had always seriously hated Hunter and McCall), during the mass shoot-out with Trancas. Rick finished showering, put on a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, and walked from the bathroom towards the bedroom. If Trancas tried something tonight he hoped everyone was ready.

He was inside the house with McCall, Off. Sid Keyes and Off. Cynthia Monetti—along with a couple of uniformed officers—were half a block down one way from the house, and Det Anthony Santiago—along with a couple more uniformed officers—were half a block down the other direction from McCall's.

Hunter walked over to his bag and began taking out his suit he planned to wear the next day. He was searching the bottom of the bag for his dress socks and didn't have time to turn around at the sound behind him, before the hand slammed into the back of his neck! Rick Hunter slumped to the ground unconscious.

**CHAPTER 7: "THE HARD CONTRACT IS—McCALL!"**

Dee Dee sat in her hot tub, submerged in a bubble bath with candles surrounding it. Her mind was whirling in a thousand different directions. She felt like she was living in a surreal, "Twilight Zone", type world. She felt like her past had come back to attack her in any way possible and seemed to be enjoying it, almost as if it was laughing at her.

Once again her mind drifted back to the day, twenty-one years before, when she and Hunter had arrested her ex-partner Gus Trancas for murder. It had hurt so much that he'd actually tried to go through with the 'hit' after she'd desperately tried to talk him out of it. Gus had been almost like a father to her when she'd first joined Homicide. He'd shown her the 'ropes' and helped her along the way with everything. Together, they were gonna' take down the bad guys of L.A.! But then Gus had shot a man and then lied by covering it up with a phony 'self-defense' story, which was proved false almost from the beginning. Gus suddenly hated everyone and everything after that. He especially hated Dee Dee! Now it looked as if he was still trying to make good on his threats of pay-back, twenty years later or not.

McCall reached up and grabbed the coral and teal colored towel. She jokingly called it her _"Miami Vice"_ towel set. She'd noticed, lately, that those '80's era colors were starting to come back in style. She wrapped the towel around herself and happened to look up into the mirror across from the hot tub. The shock and terror of seeing Gus Trancas standing there with an evil, demented, grin on his face was just as horrifying as it had been when she'd supposedly seen Steve (aka Larry Nesbitt)! Dee Dee shrieked and fell back against the wall.

"Oh my God, Gus!" was all she could utter at first. Trancas proceeded to saunter up to the tub. He took a hold of her arm and yanked her out like a rag doll.

"Hello, McCall! It's been a long time hasn't it, Dee! Surprised to see me? I would think not by now. By the way, my lovely ex-partner, I see we're still with Rick Hunter. Your ever loyal partner—or has it become something else after this many years—is lying unconscious and tied up in his room. When the idiot wakes up he's going to have one hell of a headache! He can't help you now!" This brought out a sick little cackle from Gus, very similar to the bizarre laugh of Larry Nesbitt.

Despite the present situation, Dee Dee still had gained back some control and the humorous thought that it seemed like it was a standard prerequisite for a nut-case to have a wild laugh, drifted through her mind. It was almost as if no matter what you'd done or what crime you'd committed, before you could be declared an all-around all-American psycho, you had to develop a perverted giggle and a stomach turning smile. Once you had those….you were finally 'sicko' ready and ready to find that perfect victim.

"Well, Gus, I guess you have it all figured out, finally gonna' get your revenge, huh! First, you destroy your career and friendships with about every cop you'd ever known—including me—then you destroy your marriage by beating the hell out of Marilyn, and finally you destroyed your life by committing murder for hire and getting sent to prison for it. Yeah, poor Gus, he's had it sooo hard! Everybody's been so rotten to Gus Trancas!" she spit sarcastically at him. She actually felt more disgust and anger than fear towards him now. "You make me sick!"

"Shut up, you back stabbing, snotty-ass bitch!" Gus screeched in a high-pitched growl of unbelievable rage. "You have no idea what prison does to a person! It totally destroys them in every way!"

McCall mentally noted how old and haggard he looked. His hair was totally white now, except it was a sort of 'dirty white' color instead of a distinguished 'snow white,' and was compiled in a thinning, scraggly disarray on top of his head. His eyes were blood shot and had a dismal, angry glazed look to them. His face looked seriously weathered by the sun and was a saggy sun-spotted, gray beard-stubble bunch of wrinkles. Gus Trancas stunk of cigarettes, sweat, and cheap whiskey. He looked at least seventy-five years old when he was only sixty-four.

"You're lookin' a little rough around the edges there, 'Gussie!' Well, who chose their life, huh? Nobody put a gun to your head and said ruin your life and go to prison! You made your own choices and chose your own life-styles, nobody is to blame but YOU!" Dee Dee screeched back in anger herself. "I'm so sick of you blaming everyone else and never taking responsibility for your actions! Grow up, Gus!"

He suddenly lashed out in a fit of rage and back-handed her across the left side of her face!

"I said shut up, you snitch-bitch slut! Don't make this harder on yourself than it's already going to be!"

The force of his slap sent her sprawling back against the edge of the Jacuzzi tub and she almost fell back in but stopped herself. In a slight daze, but hatred and anger beginning to flow throughout her body, McCall stood back up. She gave Trancas such a cold glare of hate that even he, for a few seconds, seemed uncertain and took a slight step back.

"Ooohh, I get it! You're going to beat me around like you used to do to Marilyn! Then maybe I'll give up, cry and beg you to stop, and admit that all of us are the reason you screwed up your life. Well….screw you, Gus!" she threw at him. "Go ahead and try to slap me around some more! You try that one more time and I'll shove my fist so far down your throat you'll be crappin' out my fake nails the next time your fat loser ass takes a dump!"

This seemed to bring Gus out of his daze at McCall fighting back and his look of psychotic rage returned. He grabbed Dee Dee with both meaty hands and shook her violently.

"I said shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"You're losing it, Gus. The whole 'Broken Record' syndrome is a bad sign! Why don't you stop, give up now, and we can all end this craziness. Then maybe we can all have some peace. What do you say?" she tried coaxing him into reality. But she knew it was probably useless….it was. Trancas let out a line of condescending, sarcastic laughter.

"Is that all, Sergeant? That's the only plea you're gonna' make? You better start begging for your life, McCall, because it's not going to be fun! I assure you!"

Dee Dee returned Gus' remark with that same unfeeling cold stare of disgust. It unnerved him and it seemed to irritate him. If only she could reach her radio and somehow alert Santiago, Monetti, Keyes, and the other officers! If Hunter was tied up like Gus said, then they might be her only form of help!

"I told you to stop looking at me like that! I don't like it! Don't piss me off any more than I already am!" Gus yelled.

"What's the matter, do I scare you? That's pathetic!" McCall spat back. He screamed in rage and lunged for her! Dee Dee took this opportunity to try and escape!

She shot to Gus' right as he jumped towards her! She took her foot and tripped him as she ran by. Trancas went down like a load of bricks, squealing like a stuck-pig and cussing a storm. McCall thought she had it made as she made it out of the bathroom and almost to the bedroom doorway. Suddenly, she was yanked off her own feet and slammed to the ground as Trancas had grabbed her leg!

"No, damn it, let me go!" she screamed as he pulled her, by her legs, back under him. The sick grin returned as he got on top of her.

"Oh yeah! We should have done this twenty-eight years ago, McCall! I always thought you were a hot 'little number'! Despite the fact that you're a ratting-out, Judas-wanna-be-bitch, I must admit that the years have been a hell of a lot kinder to you. Even though I am going to kill you, there's no reason we can't….'play' around a little first—sort of for old time sake, shall we say!" Gus pressed himself against Dee Dee so hard she could feel his erection through his pants. Rage exploded throughout her!

"Get off me, you sick bastard! Don't even think that I'm going to let you stick it in me! A guy from another country did that once….he's dead now. Another nut rapist killer attempted it again a couple years later and guess what? He's dead too, shot by his own wife! Now, GET OFF!" McCall screamed at him. Trancas laughed.

"I remember hearing about both of those attacks while in prison. I applauded both men! Now let me be the third to do it! I need a good woman after all the years in prison—after having fags grab your crotch while you're trying to shower, seeing other queers jerking-and-squirting off in the corners while they watch you shower! I even saw one guy get his dick literally bit clean off after forcing it into the mouth of a new guy to the prison….who obviously wasn't too fond of the candy-ass type!" Gus rambled on, face beet red and spittle dribbling out of one corner of his mouth from anger.

"The thought of you sticking your shriveled up, wrinkled, and probably shrunken….'Johnson' in me makes me want to vomit! Get off!" she yelled, squirming to try and get loose. Gus slapped her again.

"Shut up! I'm gonna' do this and you're gonna' like it!" he screeched. However, when Trancas had slapped her, he'd taken one hand from pinning her down to do it. This left only one hand still trying to pin her arms. Dee Dee took her first two fingers of the free hand and jabbed them as hard as she could straight into his eyes, which immediately caused him to release her other arm and both of his hands covered his eyes as Gus yelled in surprise, anger, and pain. He also had slightly raised up from her as he covered his eyes and continued to yell. McCall took her right knee cap and slammed it, as hard as she could, straight into Trancas' erect crotch!

At first the only sound he could even hope to muster was a long hoarse wheeze. His face was a deep purple and spittle again flew out all over his chin as Gus eventually was able to start screaming. He rolled off to one side, no longer concerned with his eyes, both hands around this crotch. The high-pitched screams emitting from him almost sounded like the bizarre screeches of an excited hyena. McCall immediately stood up.

"You bastard! To think I could've ever respected you or cared for you! You're a pathetic loser! This is for having me stalked in my own home!" She kicked Gus in the shins, hard. He yelped once through his still continual screaming over his injured private area.

"This is for the attacks and attemped rape of me!" she yelled and kicked him again, this time in the stomach. Trancas moaned and one hand did find its way from his penis to his stomach area. Dee Dee noticed that a golf ball sized spot of blood had soaked through his pants, around the crotch area. I really must have hurt him….good!—she thought as she walked up to his face.

"This final one is for Steven and his name you've tried to tarnish and ruin, just to get back at me!" McCall screamed as she brought her foot forward and, with one hard kick, connected it with his face! Trancas head flipped to the other side as blood gushed from his nose and splattered against the wall beside him. He lay there moaning and groaning, barely able to move.

McCall threw on jeans and an old shirt, then debated whether to run back by Gus to the bathroom—where her gun and radio were, or go to see about Hunter. She had to know if Rick was alright. She raced out of her bedroom and down the hall to the guest room. A startled yelp escaped her as Dee Dee ran smack into Hunter, who was just coming out of the room.

"McCall, are you okay? I heard all this commotion but he'd knocked me out earlier and tied me up with plastic straps. I just now got loose!" he cried in anger as he took her into his arms. They hugged for a few seconds and McCall noticed blood and torn skin around Hunter's hands and wrist area.

"Rick, your wrists! Are you okay?" she exclaimed, taking his bloody hand into her own. Hunter shrugged it off.

"I'm fine! Took me awhile to rip my hands free of the plastic straps but I got it! I'm just pissed I couldn't help you, now where is that pudgy sack-o-crap? I'm gonna' kick his ass!" Hunter spat as he checked his Glock to make sure it was loaded.

"Don't bother, I already did. As they walked back towards her bedroom, McCall told Hunter briefly what had occurred.

Dee Dee screamed as Gus Trancas suddenly sprang from her bedroom doorway and slammed into Hunter, both going to the ground! They continued to fight, Hunter getting some good hard punches in, for the gun—which Hunter had dropped when Trancas had unexpectedly pounced on him. McCall jumped on Gus from behind, trying to choke him, as he hit Rick in the face—sending Hunter stumbling backwards. Then he threw Dee Dee off with a long screech of uncontrollable, irrational rage! His thrust sent her sprawling up against the wall beside him. She looked up at Trancas and could see that the insane rage had finally taken over. Whatever pain he'd been feeling from being racked and having the crap kicked out of him, was gone. The only thing that was dead-set in his mind was to kill her and Hunter, no matter what the cost!

"How do you like that, bitch-cop?" Gus leered at her! All of that had happened in a matter of seconds after hitting Hunter. As Rick was getting back up to charge for his gun again, Trancas had suddenly gotten hold of it. He aimed it right at Hunter's head….everyone instantly froze! "You better say your prayers, pig-bastard, because I'm gonna' blow your brains out!"

"Come on, Gus, put the gun down! You're in enough trouble as it is, don't make it worse! Do you really want to do this to Dee Dee? She trusted you, believed in you, man! You destroyed that trust over twenty years ago. But now's your chance to redeem yourself! Show her that you can stop all this madness and get help!" Hunter prodded, trying to coax Trancas into giving up. It was no use, Gus was determined to kill someone!

"If anyone needs to prove something to someone, it's her! She betrayed me!" he screamed in response. "Now I'm gonna' put a hole in your head and then I'm going to thoroughly enjoy putting several holes with YOUR gun into sweet, beautiful McCall! Sort of ironic, huh!" Trancas sneered. He raised the Glock again and pointed it at Hunter's head. "Say goodbye, Rick!"

Hunter tried to brace himself as best he could for the shot. It all happened so fast he didn't have time to try and jump to the side or dodge the bullet. The sound of the shot vibrated throughout McCall's house, which finally alerted Santiago, Monetti, and the other officers!

At first Hunter wasn't sure if the low moan was coming from himself or not! He suddenly realized it was coming from Trancas. Both Hunter and Gus turned to look. McCall was standing there with her Glock still pointed at Gus. When Hunter and Trancas had been exchanging comments, neither one had noticed her slip back into her bedroom—and subsequently back to her bathroom to get her gun, which was still under a couple towels beside her tub. She had shot Gus right before he'd pulled the trigger on Hunter! Blood began seeping down Trancas' shirt as he stared in shock at McCall and continued to emit a painful moan.

"That was long overdue, Gus! It's over! Let me call an ambulance," she stated, never taking her gun off him. The psychotic smile returned and that evil glazed look came over his eyes again.

"Okay, have it your way, slut! You first!" Trancas growled.

"McCall, he's going for it!" Hunter yelled as Gus yanked the Glock he was holding towards Dee Dee! She didn't even flinch or think twice about it. "Her house sounded like World War III had erupted!" neighbors were heard saying days after the ordeal in McCall's house, as she emptied the rest of her clip straight into Gus Trancas' chest! His arms flailing outward, the force of the shots sent Gus smashing through the second floor banister behind him. He fell to the first floor, crashing into McCall's glass coffee table she had in front of her sea shell patterned love seat. Gus Trancas was dead before he actually hit the glass, but if he hadn't been he definitely wouldn't have survived the coffee table. The thick shards of glass sliced over halfway through his throat, to where it took three men from the coroner's van to carry the body out—two to lift the body and one to hold the head so it wouldn't tear the rest of the way off.

Hunter took the gun from her hand and took Dee Dee into his arms. There she began shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. A few seconds after Gus had hit the coffee table, Monetti, Keyes, Santiago, and the other officers had burst through McCall's front door. They saw Trancas' body, then started up the stairs, calling out for both McCall and Hunter. Rick waved them away as he held Dee Dee, while she released her emotions. A few minutes later, along with the coroner's van, Capt. Roberto Gallardo arrived and he too hugged McCall.

"You're sure you're okay, Dee Dee? he asked, still holding her hands. McCall managed a weak smile.

"I will be now. Thank you for coming over, Captain. It means a lot!"

"No problem, Sergeant! Why don't you and Hunter take a few days off. I think you both need it. However, I expect full reports from both of you on my desk tomorrow afternoon," Gallardo replied, with a wink and smile. Both Hunter and McCall managed small chuckles.

"You've got it. Thank you again, Capt. Gallardo," she replied as he patted her arm and left.

"Okay, kiddo, get some clothes and beauty junk together. You're staying at my house tonight," Hunter joked as he gently guided McCall back to her bedroom. She smiled.

**CHAPTER 8: "UNFINISHED BUSINESS AND THE BIG…'SLEEP'!"**

"You make jokes all you want to but if you saw me walking around on a normal basis looking like I do now, you'd be begging me to put my 'beauty junk' on!" Dee Dee replied, still grinning. Hunter smiled.

"Why do you think I was telling you to be sure and remember that beauty stuff!"

McCall did laugh then and 'pretend punched' him on his arm. She stayed at Hunter's a couple days, and then she moved to a special condominium that the San Diego Police sometimes used in 'sting' operations. Capt. Gallardo gave her special permission to stay there until other housing arrangements could be made. Even though her house, that she'd gotten after she'd sold the house her and Roger were living in, had been thoroughly cleaned of blood and debris, she still couldn't go back there. She'd find a new home.

A week after the bizarre episode at McCall's, Hunter had everyone over for a huge barbecue in his backyard. Everyone was there—McCall, Captain Gallardo, Det. Santiago, Officers Cynthia Monetti and Sid Keyes, as well as the other officers involved in the capture and death of Gus Trancas. Everyone left full enough to explode. McCall stayed, after everyone else had left, to help clean up. It was close to dusk and from Rick's house they walked to the beach and watched the pink and orange fiery ball slowly fade below the horizon.

"Rick, you know there has always been….a little bit of unfinished business between us. We talked about….that night to that psychiatrist once but we never really had any kind of closure on it," McCall suddenly stated as they were walking back from the beach, towards his house. Hunter stopped and looked at her.

"Dee….I assume you're talking about that….'particular' night in '87….that night between….us."

"Yeah, that's the night I'm talking about. We were able to move on, sort of put it behind us and pretend it didn't happen. But….it did happen! And don't tell me you haven't ever thought about that night since then either!"

"There probably hasn't been a week that has gone by in eighteen years that I haven't thought about it at least once if not more! But we both chose not to do that again or try to continue a relationship. We valued our unique friendship too much to try something like that. Unlike most people we were able to view it as a one-time occurrence and move on. McCall, why are you bringing this up now?" Hunter asked, staring straight at her. By now they had stopped out in front of his house. Dee Dee returned his stare.

"Hunter, I remember talking with that psychiatrist and saying that if felt so nice waking up and having you there with me! You made these eggs and we sat at my table and talked and laughed while we ate. It felt so good having that, it was like a few moments of 'normal' thrown into our chaotic lives. It was the first time..." she paused to brush away a tear falling down her cheek.

"It was the first time I'd felt something like that since Steven had been killed," she continued on. "I know we agreed to move on and not continue a relationship. We both met other people and tried to make lives with them. I had Alex Turnin and Roger and you had Vicki Sherry in '95. None of these relationships worked out. What does that tell us?"

"I….uh….I don't know. What does that tell us?" Hunter asked, heart pounding.

"That maybe there is no other people for us!" Both of them walked up to his door. "Every other relationship you or I have ever had has either been killed or they always had problems and/or questions about the relationship between us. We've always tried to explain to our significant others that we were only best friends and partners. But…."

"But what?" Rick prodded, knowing her probable answer.

"That maybe we were the ones who were trying to kid each other! Maybe we really do belong together! Don't get me wrong, I loved Steven and Roger….and even Alex at first, before his affair! I know they loved me too. But they are gone! Steven and Roger are dead and Alex lives in London. Vicki is gone too, Rick! She's been dead ten years! With the crazy lives we lead and all that we've been through, who would be better for each other? We both need to move on with our lives….maybe we should move on together!"

"Dee Dee, do you hear what you're saying! You want to risk everything to see what happens between us again?"

"We're not exactly getting any younger, Rick! We're both a little beyond having children now and starting families that way. But maybe we could start one with just us, you and me! Look, I know this is all kind of….spur-of-the-moment and coming out of left field! But, when you and I almost got blown away by Gus last week, it suddenly occurred to me that we have done this kind of work for over twenty years! Both of us have had some very close calls but we've managed to survive. How long do you think we can continue to do that? The next time could be the last!" Dee Dee cried, taking hold of Hunter's arm.

"McCall, this is crazy! Where is all this coming from?"

"It's just that….well we've had a better relationship for twenty-one years than most married couples do! We can't seem to find anyone else, so why throw that away by ignoring it? Let's try it and see what happens! Besides….I loved your eggs that morning." She teased. Hunter laughed and hugged her.

"I make nasty eggs!" he humorously interjected. McCall laughed. "Okay McCall, come back in. We'll have a glass of wine, watch a movie, and….see what happens. We'll see how we feel after the movie and vino, okay?" Rick suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What movie shall we watch?" she asked as they made their way back into Hunter's house.

"How about an old classic mystery for a change," he said as he got a bottle of cabernet out of his fridge.

"Awesome! The last time we watched a movie together, we watched Johnny Depp parade around as some goof-ball, bizarre pirate looking for cursed gold. It was definitely your kind of movie! How about…._"The Big Sleep!"_ It's my favorite Bogie and Bacall film," McCall replied.

"I actually do have that DVD around here somewhere, you know I like Bogart too," Hunter said as he rummaged around his movie collection. They sat together on his couch, savored the sips of wine, and critiqued each scene of the famous film-noir murder mystery. Both of them wondered the whole time what would happen between them when the credits rolled and the bottle was dry. At one point during the film, as Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall exchanged witty dialogue and chased bad guys, McCall touched Hunter's arm and started laughing.

"What's so darn funny?" he demanded, smiling at her.

"I felt like it was my fault that your Explorer got totaled by Larry Nesbitt. When Roger was killed almost three years ago, he left me a lot of money, you know that. So, I took it upon myself to purchase another car for you," Dee Dee replied.

"McCall, I wasn't even there to help pick it out!" Hunter balked. "What kind of car did you get me, anyway?"

"You'll see. It's being delivered tomorrow morning," she stated with a wry smile and wink.

"I don't want you spending your money on me! I can pick my own car out, okay!"

"Hunter, come on! Let me do this for you! Besides, I've known you for a long time. I think I can find a car you'd like, all right! Now, let's finish the movie."

"You are not gonna' spend your money on me! I can decide to buy a car when I think I've found one!"

"Will you stop!" Dee Dee cried. "I want to do this, okay? Let's finish the film!"

"I cannot believe I'm letting you buy me a vehicle. I WILL pay you back!" Rick grumbled as Bogie had a shoot-out with gangsters and kissed the sexy, sultry Bacall on the side.

"Chill, Rick! Consider it a personal gift from me. You will NOT pay me back! What I want from you is a huge 'Thank You'!"

"What about tonight?" Hunter asked, taking her hand. Dee Dee smiled.

"Tonight….I might want something more. Something more intimate." Both of them snuggled together and finished the movie.

**CHAPTER 9: "JUNKERS, SURPRISES, AND….EGGS BY HUNTER?"**

The next morning, Dee Dee McCall rolled over and opened her eyes. She smiled as bright sunlight and enticing aromas engulfed her senses. The smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs drifted into the bedroom as she put on a robe and walked to the kitchen. Hunter was at the stove cooking omelets and bacon.

"Well, aren't we the morning chef!" she teased as she seated herself at Rick's breakfast nook table. Hunter prepared plates for both of them and sat down with her. They ate, talked, and laughed as they enjoyed his eggs and coffee. The sound of a huge truck pulling into his drive got their attention.

"It's about time," she stated with an ornery smile. Hunter eyed her suspiciously.

"What's about time? What the hell is that truck doing in my driveway?" he demanded!

"Come on, let's go check it out!"

"Check what out? McCall, what the…." Hunter yelled as he quickly followed her outside. At first he just stared. He couldn't believe it, this couldn't be real! Years of memories exploded throughout him as Rick gazed upon an old familiar sight. In the driveway sat an old, very oxidized and somewhat rusty, dark green 1977 Dodge Monaco. All of the tires were old, bald, and one seemed to slowly be losing air. The windshield and windows were filmy and grimy with dust and dirt from years of not being cleaned. McCall burst into laughter! As she continued to gaze at Hunter's dumb founded look, the funnier it got to her. She began almost retching with laughter as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Dee Dee, what the hell is this?" Hunter yelled with a smile on his face!

"It's your new car! I told you I had gotten you one! What do ya' think?" she cried between hysterical laughing fits and gasps for air. Rick burst into laughter himself.

"What do I think? I'll show you what I think!" Hunter yelled as he then ran over to McCall and swept her up. With her still laughing and yelling at him to put her down, he walked up to the old Monaco.

"We're going for a ride! Does this old relic still run?"

"I don't know! I am NOT getting in this….dirty old pooper scooper! I rode in one with you for how many years? This is a joke, you moron!" Dee Dee cried with laughter.

"Get in, McCall! Where's your sense of nostalgia? This is a symbol of past together. Where'd you find this old heap, anyway?"

"An old cop friend of mine back in L.A. found it in a back lot of one of the old precincts. It was, for the most part, taken out of service in the early '90's. Vice used it last a couple times in some drug under cover operations around '99. After that….who knows? I thought it the perfect joke to play on you. Now, let me take you to your real surprise. We'll take MY car!" she answered as Hunter opened the driver's side door with a screech of rusty hinges.

"McCall, get in!" he commanded again as Dee Dee rolled her eyes, chuckled, and got in the passenger side. Both of them surveyed the interior with amusement. Multiple cracks spidered the old dashboard. Both the front and rear seats had holes and cuts and the smell of twenty-eight year old, sun baked vinyl—as well as rotted floorboard carpet permeated the old car. The old scuffed and dented police radio was still barely hanging by a couple screws, below the dash.

"I cannot believe we are sitting in this….this thing! This is a little too much de ja vu for me!" McCall exclaimed as they both noticed that keys were dangling from the ignition. Hunter looked at her as she looked at him. "Rick, don't even think about it!" Dee Dee cried as Hunter turned the key. A machine gun style of back-fires and blue smoke shot out the back as a very rough running, neglected engine suddenly turned over in protest.

"Hey, hey, all right! I've got my car back! I was BORN to drive this car!" Hunter declared as McCall laughed again. He then suddenly picked up the old CB radio and pretended as if it still worked. He used his old L.A. CB handle and acted as if their old homicide division was still connected.

"This is L56 and McCall and I are answering that 187 call in the Brentwood area. Tell Capt. Cain that if he tries to stop us, I'll personally kick his ass!" Hunter spat into the old radio as Dee Dee burst into hysterical giggles.

"Will you shut up, you crazy idiot! Rick, what are you….Oh no!" she cried as Hunter threw the old Dodge into gear. It lurched forward and farted out more smoke as the old transmission went into 'drive.' Hunter's neighbors went to their windows to check out the commotion as more back-fires exploded from the car as well. Rick continued down the street.

"Where to, McCall? You said something about my….'real surprise'?"

"I still cannot believe we're riding around in this car! Okay, drive till I tell you to stop." She guided him to a Ford dealership. They stopped and got out.

"Okay, McCall, what is this?" Hunter asked as they walked up to a beautiful, shimmering pewter colored brand new 2005 Ford Mustang. Rick stared in awe.

"Now, this is your real surprise! How do you like it?" Dee Dee asked with a smile.

"McCall, I can't accept this! I can't let you give this to me….let me pay you back in payments!"

"No way! I told you before that I wanted to get you another car. I have more than enough money and this is something that I can do for you," she replied. He shook his head.

"I don't know. If Santiago, or Keyes, or Monetti….or even Gallardo hear about this, I'll never hear the end of it! Letting my partner buy me a car!" he mumbled.

"Will you stop! This is something I want to do! If it hurts your chauvinistic ego too much then tell our esteemed colleagues that you bought it. Now, get in! It's yours." McCall commanded to him this time. Hunter got in the new muscle car and Dee Dee leaned in the passenger side window. Both of them inhaled the invigorating smell of the brand new black leather interior.

"Thank you, Dee Dee! I truly mean it!"

"Your welcome! Ooohhh yeah! This is heaven compared to that old Monaco. Shall we go for a ride?" Dee Dee asked, starting to get in too.

"Uuhh….I'm going for a ride. You are gonna' take the Monaco back to my house. I'll meet you there." Hunter told her.

"Excuse me! What are you talking about? I have arrangements with some guys to come pick up the Dodge to take it to a junk yard. I didn't even know it still ran, it was a joke! Now you expect me to drive that crate back to your house?" McCall cried in shock!

"It's mine too, right? Joke or not, I want to keep it. We can use it in certain stake-out and undercover operations. Besides, it has a comforting nostalgia about it, sort of a sentimental part of my past. Now, take the Monaco back to my house and I'll meet you there. Oh, by the way, don't accelerate too quickly. You might blow the transmission!" Hunter teased as he smiled and gave a short squeal of the tires as the Mustang took off.

"Hunter, this isn't funny! Come back here!" Dee Dee yelled as she watched the Mustang pull out of the car lot. "Ooohhh! This is so NOT cool!" she cried out loud to herself as she got back into the decrepit Monaco and slammed the door. As she did, part of the old vinyl inside door panel came loose and fell to the floorboard. McCall could only laugh as she jetted the 'smoke machine' towards Hunter's house and his new sports car.

After they left the 'dinosaur' in Hunter's drive, both he and McCall got all the food they could find in his fridge, got into the Mustang, and headed for the beach. There they spent the day—swimming, cooking hot dogs and sipping beer, and talking and laughing about their days in L.A. with their several captains—especially Charlie. Both missed him greatly and wished he was still alive. As they walked along the shore, snuggled together letting the warm ocean flow over their feet and talking of cases past, both of them wondered what the future held.

"I wish we could stay out here forever, watching the golden sun set along the horizon of shimmering water. It's so peaceful," Dee Dee stated as they looked out upon the sea.

"Works for me!" Hunter replied, lifting McCall's chin up and gently kissing her. If they had still been back in Hunter's drive both of them probably would have burst out laughing as the rusty back bumper of the old Monaco suddenly fell to the ground.

**THE END**

Began: December 2004

Finished: August 6, 2005


	2. Chapter 2

"_**HUNTER: HALLUCINATIONS"**_

By Drew Roberts c. 2005

**PREFACE:**

Readers and true _"Hunter"_ fans—even though the plot and/or idea for this story is absolutely and totally mine, the characters and past cases used and discussed in this story are not! The characters and cases were created by Frank Lupo, Stephen J. Cannell, and the writers for the original 1984-1991 television cop/drama _"Hunter"_ as well as the 1995 TV-movie _"Hunter: Everyone Walks In L.A."_ and the 2002-2003 TV-movies/revival series. I believe that the rights to the show are still owned by Stephen J. Cannell Productions and possibly also by Sony Entertainment—since Sony has put out the seasons on DVD. I am in no way trying to infringe on any copyrights or not recognize any person, company, or organization that has ownership/copyrights to the _"Hunter"_ franchise. The only thing I'm taking credit for is the plot and idea for this story. I loved _"Hunter"_ growing up and I have every episode on tape, as well as all the TV-movies and revival series. I also have the first two seasons on DVD—eagerly awaiting seasons three and four this next year! I believe I have correctly gotten the names, dates, and information from the past cases used in this story, however, if you feel I have made errors—let me know! I loved writing this story and I hope you love reading it! As Hunter would say, I hope it….Works for you!

Note: I also referred to the 1990's TV cop/drama _"Silk Stalkings"_ in this story. _"Silk Stalkings"_ was also created by Stephen J. Cannell and I believe is still owned by Stephen J. Cannell Productions.

**CHAPTER 1: "WHISPER SWEET NOTHINGS--UNLESS **

**YOU'RE DEAD!"**

There it was again….that voice! It called to her very softly, almost inaudible. But it was there.

"Dee, come with me, baby, come join me!" She knew that voice, knew who was whispering to her. But that was impossible, he'd been dead almost twenty-six years!

Dee Dee McCall bolted upright in bed, her heart pounding and her breath coming in short high-pitched gasps! Maybe it had been a dream, maybe she'd heard it in her subconscious before totally waking up. She grabbed her 9mm. out of the bed stand next to her bed and slowly started searching. She found nothing as the early morning San Diego sun began peeking in her windows.

This was the third time that she'd heard his voice in the past week. But why? Why now? It had to be hallucinations! After all, Steven McCall had been dead since 1979. Steven and Dee Dee had met while going to the LA Police Academy. They fell in love and married. Sadly, in '79, Steve was killed in the line of duty. It had been devastating for her and Dee Dee felt she'd never find another man like him. She threw herself into her work and eventually became a detective sergeant in the homicide division.

In 1984 she met and was eventually partnered with a no-nonsense tough-guy cop named Rick Hunter. At first they were at odds but eventually became best friends! They both came to trust the other one like they'd never trusted another person before. They helped each other through some very tough times and cases! After six interesting, sometimes wild, but awesome years, Dee Dee finally met Dr. Alex Turnin, who she thought was the next "Mr. Right." In 1990 she left the L.A. Police Dept. to marry Dr. Turnin. However, that marriage did not end up lasting. Alex ended up having an affair just after a year.

Dee Dee vowed she'd never find the right man. She went to the San Diego Police Department and eventually got into a juvenile division, helping misled and troubled teens. She loved it and actually became respected by a lot of the juvenile offenders-they knew she was tough but she was fair and

actually cared about them. She wasn't gonna' screw them over or lie to them. In mid-2001, at a meeting of one of the troubled youth programs Dee Dee had started, she met one of the main sponsors-a man named Roger Prescott. Roger was the head of one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the San Diego area, and he was also running for Mayor.

Roger and Dee Dee became very close and fell in love. In late 2002 they became engaged. It was at their engagement party that Dee Dee first saw Hunter again after a long time. They had exchanged birthday and Christmas cards, and there were occasional phone calls, but they hadn't gotten together for several years. Seeing Hunter again was awesome! Their friendship was so unique and special that having him there was very important to her.

Then all hell broke loose! Russian assassins began targeting Roger and in turn Dee Dee. Hunter of course helped out and he and McCall discovered that Roger was really a Russian defector, and an ex-KGB agent. He had a list of other ex-KGB agents that had defected to the US too. The Russian assassins were after this list of defectors to find them and kill them! Hunter, McCall, Roger, and the SDPD were able to stop and capture the assassins, but not before Roger was killed in the process.

Once again Dee Dee went through a devastating period of mourning. All of her friends from the community and police dept. were there for her and showered her with attention. However, the person who helped her the most was once again Hunter! Not only did he stay for a couple weeks, but ended up transferring from L.A. to San Diego! He talked with her about it and she moved back to the Homicide/Robbery division to be partnered with him. It was just like old times! It was awesome, it felt like having new batteries installed in a dead flashlight!

**CHAPTER 2: SEX, LIES, AND MURDER!"**

Dee Dee took a shower and dressed. Hunter was supposed to pick her up this morning. While waiting for him, McCall decided to check the outside of her house to see if there was possibly any sign of someone entering through a window, or back door, or something. She didn't really expect to find anything and didn't. As she walked back around to the front, she saw Hunter standing in front of his police issue Crown Victoria in her driveway. He was giving her a strange look and laughing.

"McCall, what are you doing? Looking for a secret entrance or window peeking in your own house?" Hunter teased. Dee Dee gave a nervous laugh.

"Funny, Rick, real cute! Are we gonna' follow Allexis Rolland for the day or not?" Whenever she laughed in that "faky" manner and abruptly changed the subject, Hunter knew that something was up.

"Okay, McCall, what's going on? You're acting really weird! Start talking!"

"Oooo, yes sir, officer Hunter sir, if I don't will you take me to jail?" Dee Dee teased back. Hunter laughed.

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it, it's fine with me….but tell me anyway!" Hunter prodded, still smiling. McCall laughed and jokingly pushed him back towards the car.

"Will you give it up! Let's go!" She stated, still laughing and getting into the Crown Vic. They made small-talk on the way to the Rolland Estate.

For the past three weeks Hunter and McCall had been working on San Diego's biggest homicide case to-date—the murder of real estate tycoon Patrick Rolland. At first it seemed that he'd been murdered by an intruder trying to break into the estate safe. Both Hunter and McCall felt like the whole crime scene had been staged.

They began investigating family, friends, business partners, etc…. Eventually, evidence let them to Rolland's widow Allexis. It seems that she'd been having an affair with Rolland's business partner, a man named Raymond Carter. Rolland must have suspected something, because, although he wouldn't tell them much, Patrick Rolland's lawyer did tell Hunter and McCall that Rolland had been discussing cutting Allexis out of his will. From that point on, Allexis Rolland had become the number one suspect. They discovered that it was most likely Rolland's business partner that she was having an affair with after Hunter had Det. Santiago and Off. Monetti, following Mr. Carter for over two weeks. He'd been over to the Rolland Estate several times in the middle of the night and she'd been to the office building several times late at night, usually nights when Carter was supposedly working late.

Halfway to the Rolland Estate, Off. Cynthia Monetti came over the police radio.

"Lt. Hunter, come in. This is Off. Monetti." Hunter reached over and grabbed the radio.

"This is Hunter, go ahead, Monetti."

"Lt., Santiago and I are following Carter. He's just left his house and we think he's on his way to the Rolland Estate. We may all end up at the same place pretty quick."

"Okay, Monetti, if we do McCall and I will be there first. When you get there, hang back and find us. Don't let Carter know he's being followed," Hunter instructed her. After sitting for awhile down the street from the Rolland Estate, Hunter tried prying some more.

"So, Dee, tell me, are your windows clean and properly sealed?" McCall rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You aren't gonna' give up are you?" Hunter gave her a goofy big smile and shook his head.

"No! You might as well tell me. You know I'll get it out of you one way or another," he said taking a bite out of a bagel and then offering it to her. She shook her head at the bagel.

"Look, Rick, I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay? I'm not even sure about….it myself. Give me a little time, alright?"

"Whatever you say, McCall. I just know that for the past week you've been acting really weird and you're very jumpy! You're never jumpy unless something is wrong. So, whatever….'it' is, maybe I can help you," Hunter replied. Suddenly, a black 2004 Corvette drove past them and pulled up to the Rolland gate. The Vette was soon followed by another unmarked police issue Crown Victoria. Detective Anthony Santiago was at the wheel and Officer Cynthia Monetti was beside him. They pulled in behind Hunter and McCall, got out, and got in the back of Hunter's car.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Lieutenant! How are you and the 'Brass Cupcake' doing today?" joked Santiago.

"Uhhh, Tony, I don't know how you found out about that old nick-name but nobody calls me that anymore! Call me that again and you might get a brass boot up your butt!" McCall replied as everyone laughed.

"Don't make her break her foot off in your ass!" Monetti joked in a high pitched whiney voice, mimicking the old 'My White Mama' character off the first _"Mad TV"_ episodes. This exploded everyone into hearty laughter! Santiago agreed that he'd never call McCall 'Brass Cupcake' ever again.

"Don't worry about it, Tony, someone else may be in trouble for sharing old war-stories that he probably should keep to himself!" McCall answered, eyeing Hunter who held his hands up in an 'I-have-no-idea' gesture. Suddenly, the Rolland gate opened and a shiny red, beautifully restored 1958 Plymouth Fury pulled out. Allexis Rolland was at the wheel and Raymond Carter was beside her.

"Well, there's our lovers now," Monetti said as the Fury drove past.

"Okay, Det. Santiago, you and Monetti head back to the station. McCall and I will stay with 'Christine' up there. If we need you again we'll let you know," Hunter instructed. Tony and Cynthia got out and Hunter took off after the Plymouth.

"What's this 'Christine' thing?" McCall asked as the old Fury came into sight.

"You know! A red 1958 Plymouth Fury—the evil car named 'Christine' from Stephen King's novel and the John Carpenter movie," Hunter answered. Dee Dee rolled her eyes and laughed. They followed the classic auto to a ritzy hotel in a rich section of San Diego, not far from the Rolland Estate.

"Let's let our estranged couple get nice and settled, then let's pay 'em a little visit to the room," McCall suggested as they parked out front of the hotel. Hunter chuckled.

"McCall, sometimes I think you're the nastier one of us," he remarked as they both laughed.

"And don't you forget it!" she threw back as they entered the hotel and rode the elevator to the eighth floor. The girl at the front desk told them that the blonde woman (Allexis) and her male friend (Carter) had checked into room 810. Hunter and McCall approached the door cautiously and knocked. Allexis opened it with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell….what are you two doing….why….how did….," she stammered as McCall pushed her way into the hotel room, followed by Hunter.

"Hello, Allexis, havin' a little fun?" he jeered sarcastically. "You seem to have gotten over mourning for your dead husband pretty quick, huh!" By this time Raymond Carter had come out of the master bedroom to see what the commotion was. He was clad in nothing but a pair of blue bikini briefs.

"What the hell do you two stupid pigs want? Get the hell outta' here and leave us alone!" he spat in anger.

"Shut up, stupid! We know what's going on here! Who wants to talk first? We might be able to get the D.A. to offer a deal," Hunter shot back! Carter suddenly decided to take an interest in McCall. He took his hand and slowly started caressing her arm.

"Hey, baby, you can take me into the bedroom and uh….interrogate me. What do you say?" he half whispered in a sexy manner that had all the charm of a snake. Dee Dee looked over and caught Hunter's amused glances. Even Allexis Rolland knew it had been a dumb move.

"Raymond, you idiot! She won't fall for that come-on crap!" she yelled at him.

"She's absolutely right! I won't tolerate being touched by foul matter!" McCall spat out as she suddenly grabbed Carter's thumb that was caressing her arm. She twisted it around, making him squeal like a stuck-pig. After a few seconds, McCall let go.

"Stupid bitch! What'd you do that for?" Carter screeched, holding his thumb and seething with anger! Hunter had had enough!

"Look, 'Cat Woman and Joker,' we know what's goin' down—you've been naughty all over Gotham Town!" he humorously yelled. "You guys started having an affair behind Patrick's back. But, that wasn't enough, you two wanted it all—the money, real estate business, estate, classic auto collection, the Paris estate, the Hawaii condo, and on and on! The only way to do that was to get rid of Patrick, then the Rolland fortune and all the trimmings would be divided between the both of you!" Hunter yelled, trying to shake one, or both, of them up.

"This is all….crazy, you can't….," Allexis stammered again as she tried to think up a plausible explanation. Hunter cut her off.

"The crime scene was a little staged, Lexie!" he added sarcastically. "We've also been following both of you for a couple weeks now. It's a little obvious when both of you end up playin' 'house' right after your husband ends up dead."

"Come on, guys, who wants to talk first, time's a wastin'!" stated McCall as both Allexis and Carter continued fidgeting nervously. "Okay, well, Hunter, I think these two want to finish being questioned down town."

"Exactly, McCall, okay let's go. With any luck we'll have one or both of you charged with first degree murder by the end of the day!"

Suddenly, Raymond Carter shoved Dee Dee out of the way and ran into the bedroom!

"I'm not goin' to jail for anyone or anything! It was the bitch's idea to 'off' her old-man, not mine!" he screeched from inside the bedroom. Both Hunter and McCall had their 9mm's out.

"Come on out, Raymond! Let's not make this any harder than it already is!" Hunter coaxed, slowly walking up to the bedroom doorway.

"I'm not goin' to jail!" Carter screamed from inside.

"Raymond, you dumbass! You're ruining everything!" Allexis yelled back.

"Shut up, slut!" he screamed in return. Suddenly, a gun shot sounded from inside the bedroom and the vase on a stand, next to the wall across from the bedroom doorway, exploded as Allexis screamed!

"Come on, Raymond, don't do this! Put the gun down and come on out!" yelled Hunter.

Suddenly, Raymond Carter was in the doorway and had a 9mm Glock aimed straight at Hunter! Hunter barely had time to jump to the side before another shot was fired. McCall shoved Allexis to the ground and fired her Glock at Carter, hitting him in the shoulder. He screamed and dropped to the ground himself, but not before getting off another round at McCall! She dodged the shot easily as Allexis Rolland continued to scream uncontrollably. Despite the fact that McCall had wounded Carter, he had no trouble popping back up, blood oozing down his left arm and his bikini briefs soaked with urine.

"Drop it, Carter, now! Don't make me kill you!" Hunter yelled, his Glock aimed right at Carter's chest.

"Frickin' bitch shot me! I'm hit!" he screamed.

"Put the gun down, now!" Hunter commanded again.

"I'm not going to jail, Pig, not for anyone!" Carter then, very stupidly, aimed his gun at Hunter again and fired. The shot missed and Hunter returned fire, shooting Carter three times in the chest. He flew back against the wall and slumped to the ground dead.

"You okay, McCall?" Hunter asked as he checked Carter's pulse.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is he dead?"

"Yeah, he's gone. Now we just need to shut her up," Hunter replied, pointing to Allexis, who was still screaming.

"Allexis, shut up! It's over!" McCall yelled. Allexis stopped and looked around like she'd just woken up from a nap. "I'll call this in," said Dee Dee, getting out her cell phone.

Later, after the black-n-whites had left with Allexis Rolland in custody and the coroner had left with Raymond Carter's body, Hunter and McCall stopped into a coffee shop for a break.

"Dee Dee, are you okay?" Hunter asked, sipping his coffee and looking at his partner, who seemed spaced out and not paying attention. His question brought her back to the present.

"What?...Oh, yeah, I'm fine," McCall replied, taking a sip of her hazelnut cappuccino. Hunter laughed and shook his head.

"McCall, you're a terrible liar! Now what's going on? Hello, it's me! I know you better than anyone, woman, and I know when something's up with you!" Dee Dee gave a nervous smile and rolled her eyes.

"Rick,….just chill, okay? I….I'm not sure what's going on myself, alright? There's just….I don't know! I'll tell you when I'm ready and that's not yet!"

"Okay, alright. Shut me out. You realize you're gonna' make me cry!" Hunter jokingly spat. McCall laughed.

"Whatever! Finish your coffee and take me back to the station!" she replied as they both laughed.

**CHAPTER 3: "THE GHOST OF HUSBAND PAST!"**

Back at the San Diego Police Station, Hunter and McCall filled Capt. Gallardo in on the closing of the Rolland case. Back at their desks, Santiago, Monetti, and Off. Sid Keyes congratulated them.

"Wish I could've been there, Sarge! I definitely would've helped take down Raymond Carter!" Sid stated to McCall.

"Really, Sid? From what I heard about that gas station hold-up last week, you were shakin' like a leaf in the wind!" McCall replied. Sid waded up a piece of paper and threw it at Off. Monetti.

"Thanks, Cynth, thanks a lot!" he sneered towards her. "I was not scared! We got the robbers, didn't we? I was not shaking….not till after the thieves were in custody!" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Sure, Sid, whatever you say!" Hunter jeered. They joked around, teased each other, and made small-talk for a few minutes. Then Hunter and McCall walked out to the parking lot. Hunter walked to his '96 Ford Explorer and McCall walked to her 2002 silver Mercedes Convertible, which was the car Roger Prescott had given her when they'd gotten engaged. They had parked beside each other so they walked together.

"Hey, Hunter, you ought to think about getting a newer car, ya' know! Now that you have your own car and aren't always driving your police issue, you otta' think about updating."

"McCall, there is nothing wrong with this Explorer! Just because it's nine years old doesn't mean it's ready for the crusher! It's got a lot of miles left to travel, okay?" Hunter replied, smiling. McCall suddenly burst out laughing.

"Remember back in '84 when that old 'crapo' Chevy Nova blew the engine when we tried to chase that crazy bounty hunter?" Hunter laughed.

"I try to forget that car and that 'junko' Impala after the Nova! It too had an explosive engine! Until that engine blew, Capt. Dolan refused to give me a different car," he replied, still laughing.

"Aaahh, Capt. Dolan. I haven't thought about him in years! Man, did he hate us! I was glad when he transferred out and Capt. Wyler came in. Wyler didn't always care for us either but he understood, he was a 'good guy'", said McCall smiling with remembrance.

"Yeah, except Wyler stuck me with that old green Dodge Monaco and I thought I'd never get rid of it! Even when Wyler moved up and Charlie came in, I still didn't get a better car," Hunter exclaimed, laughing again. Dee Dee's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Good ol' Charlie! He was the best Captain we've ever had, Rick! Oh, don't get me wrong, Capt. Gallardo is great! But, there'll never be anyone like Charles Devane. I wish we had him back. His death from a heart attack in '97 just about gave me a heart attack in grief! Then Roger is killed just a little over two years ago…." McCall trailed off and one tear spilled down her right cheek.

"McCall, what's wrong? What's going on?" Hunter demanded! Dee Dee smiled and wiped the tear away with the back of her hand.

"It's nothing, just….Hunter, do you ever feel….haunted by the past? So much so that you start seeing part of it or hearing something from it again?" said McCall, her smile gone and replaced with a stone-serious look.

"Dee Dee, what the hell are you talking about? What haunting past?" She laughed her fake laugh again and gave a wave of the hand.

"Forget it! It's no big thing, I'll see ya' later," she said, getting into her Mercedes.

"McCall, if you need help or someone to talk to, I'm here! I always have been and I always will be," Hunter told her as she started the Convertible. She smiled.

"I know. That's why when I'm ready I'll tell you. But until I'm ready….or even sure about it, don't worry, okay?" With that McCall drove off and headed towards her house. Hunter stared after her with a serious glare, knowing that something was definitely wrong. It was really pissing him off that she wouldn't tell him what it was. He got into his Explorer and headed towards his house, ignoring the 160,000 miles showing on the odometer and the slight knocking in the nine year old engine. The body and interior, however, were in great shape! He had no intention of getting rid of it unless something happened to it and he had no choice. That night Hunter fixed some homemade chili, opened a Bud Light, and popped in his DVD of _"Christine."_ Seeing Allexis Rolland's exact copy earlier that day had made him want to watch the classic horror film again.

McCall cooked herself some pasta with marinara sauce and opened a bottle of Cabernet. She went into her family room, put the pasta and wine on one side of her chair and her loaded Glock on the other. If certain voices were to call to her again, they'd meet her own 'Simon!' Dee Dee then put in a DVD from the first season set of one of her favorite TV Shows that she'd purchased recently—_"Silk Stalkings."_ The '90's era show had two cops named 'Chris' and 'Rita' solving high-society murders in Florida. McCall had always loved the show because it reminded her of the kind of friendship/partnership her and Hunter had. After seeing Chris and Rita catch a serial sex killer, preying on women from the personal ads, McCall decided to take a Jacuzzi bath and have another glass of cabernet.

The Jacuzzi felt good! Dee Dee finally felt her muscles start to relax for the first time that day. Even though she and Hunter had just closed probably one of the biggest cases of the new year, it had gone down pretty wild and she was still pretty tense. A few reporters had called earlier but she let her voicemail handle them.

After the second glass of wine, the jasmine scented bubble bath, and the massaging bubbles, McCall began to doze off. Then she heard it! At first she thought she was dreaming. But, suddenly she realized that she wasn't asleep yet, however, that voice called to her from the bedroom! It was a whisper but definitely audible.

"Dee Dee, baby, come with me! Come join me, I miss you!" McCall shot up in the Jacuzzi tub, her heart pounding and breath coming in high-pitched gasps! She grabbed the cranberry colored towel on the towel rack next to the tub. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out, grabbing her gun as well. The silence was deafening, it was almost….too quiet.

"Who's there?" McCall yelled from inside the bathroom, her gun aimed out in front of her. She jumped as his voice called to her again.

"Dee, I need you! Come with me!" Very cautiously McCall peered around the corner. It was him! Oh God, it was him! Dee Dee dropped her gun, screaming as Steven McCall stood partially in the shadows, in the hallway, looking into the bedroom—looking straight at her!

"Oh, God! Steven, nooooo!" McCall shrieked as she fell back against the bathroom door and slowly dropped to the floor. When she looked back up, there was no one. No one was in the hallway or bedroom. She picked up her gun and, shaking violently, searched the rest of her house. There was no one and, from what she could tell, no sign of anyone ever having been there. She made her way back to the bedroom, sat on her bed, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Rick Hunter stretched out on his couch, and opened another beer, his stomach full from the chili. He was just starting to doze off around the time poor 'Moochie Welch' was being crushed by the evil 'Christine' on the TV screen, when his phone rang.

"Hunter!" he announced into the cordless he'd snatched up from the side table beside the couch. He immediately recognized the sobs and whimpering.

"McCall! What's wrong? What's happened?" Hunter yelled into the phone.

"Hunter….I need….I need help!" McCall stammered into the receiver. over here now! Oh God, Hunter, it was him!" she sobbed.

"McCall, what the hell is going on over there? It was who? What are you talking about?"

"Rick, just get over here! He was here! He was in my house!" Dee Dee rambled on in between sobs and sharp intakes of new breaths.

"McCall, slow down! Who was in your house? Someone broke in?" Hunter demanded back!

"Rick….it was Steven! Steve was here!" she replied, screaming.

"Steve….Dee Dee, I'm on my way! Stay there!"

Hunter had heard Dee Dee McCall sound this way only once before and that had been twenty years before, 1985, when she'd been attacked and raped in her own home back in L.A. She'd been raped by Raoul Mariano, a diplomat from Curaguay visiting Los Angeles. McCall was one of the most objective, sanest, and toughest persons that Hunter had ever known and the only reason she'd be acting the way she was, was if something was VERY wrong!

Hunter grabbed his gun, rushed out to his Explorer and raced towards McCall's house! When he got there she didn't answer the door but it was unlocked. Rick practically kicked it in as he raced into her house, gun drawn.

"McCall, are you okay? Dee Dee, are you here?" he yelled, making his way to the stairs. McCall appeared at the top of the stairway.

"I'm up here, Hunter." He raced up the stairs to her. He took her in his arms and hugged her. She began crying uncontrollably again. Hunter held her until her sobs quieted.

"Now, what the hell is going on, Dee Dee? Start from the beginning! I want to hear everything!" Hunter demanded after he had taken McCall into her kitchen and had made them both coffee. At first she just sort of stared at her hands, which she clenched together tightly.

"McCall, it's okay, I'm here. What happened here tonight?" She looked up and stared Hunter straight in the eye. Hunter knew that stare and it meant she was very serious—no B.S.

"Rick, you've known me for a long time. We've both seen each other through some pretty crazy times and situations, right?" Hunter nodded his head. Dee Dee continued. "You remember my first husband. I've talked to you about him a million times, and you met him a couple times right before he died. We actually met for the first time through him. You've also been to his grave with me back in L.A."

"Yeah, I remember him. Steven McCall. He was killed while working on the Diana Ducane case, I remember," Rick replied. Dee Dee nodded her head.

"Yeah, he was shot by a hired hit-man, named Rodney Moody, that had actually been the murderer of Diana Ducane. Diana's daughter had set the whole thing up. It was 1979, five years before we were partnered together," said McCall as she took another sip of coffee.

"I remember. On the phone you said that it was 'him', that it was Steve that was in here tonight. Now, what is going on? What do you mean it was Steve in here?" Hunter prodded taking hold of one of McCall's hands, who had started to clench them together again.

"Rick, I know this is going to sound crazy, it sounds crazy to me too! But, I know what I heard and I know what I saw! Hunter, I swear that I heard and saw Steven McCall in my house tonight!"

"You mean that your husband that's been dead for almost twenty-six years was in here in your house tonight," Hunter added sarcastically. His remark pissed her off!

"Oh, look smartass, if you're gonna' make snide remarks and think I'm crazy you can take your butt right back out my door! I called you over here because you're the only one I could think of to try and help me!" Dee Dee cried, standing up and pointing to her back door, which led into her kitchen from the backyard.

"Okay, alright, just calm down! I'm not making fun of you, okay? I'm just trying to comprehend what you're telling me! I believe you saw something and/or someone, but we both know it could not have been Steve! He's dead, McCall! Maybe you were sleeping in the tub and had started to dream," Hunter suggested.

"I was NOT dreaming! I was still awake when I heard the voice! It was Steven's voice, Hunter! It was his voice! I also saw him, Rick! When I looked into my bedroom from the bathroom, Steven was standing in the hallway looking into the bedroom! He….he was looking right at me," McCall exclaimed, shuddering in remembrance! Hunter took her hands again.

"McCall, this has been going on for about a week hasn't it? That's why you've been acting really weird isn't it? Why didn't you tell me before now?" Hunter demanded!

"Because, I knew this was how you'd react! You think I'm crazy or delirious, or both! You think I made this up, don't you!" McCall spat in a accusatory manner.

"Dee Dee, you know me better than that! Of course I believe you! I believe you saw someone and you heard something. I don't believe it was actually Steven McCall! He's gone, Dee, and has been for a long time! Now, start from the beginning, meaning a week ago when the voices started, and tell me everything!" McCall told him all of it, right on up to seeing 'the figure' in the hall.

"It's obvious that somehow someone has been sneaking in here to 'gaslight' you, McCall! For some reason somebody wants to drive you crazy. Who and why is what we have to figure out!" explained Hunter. McCall shook her head in doubt.

"Rick, it was his voice, his face! If Steven is dead, he couldn't be the one tormenting me, but it's him, Hunter! It can't be someone else if it's Steve's voice and face I've heard and seen, can it?" McCall cried!

"Sure it can! Somehow someone has found a way to mimic Steve's voice, maybe a professional imitator or something. They also must have found an old picture of Steve and made a mask of it or found a mask that looked like Steve. Didn't you say that he was somewhat in the shadows in the hallway?"

"It was Steve's face, Rick! He was partially in the shadows, yes, but not so much that I couldn't see the face! How could somebody imitate Steve's voice like that? It was perfect! If someone is trying to drive me crazy….why? For God's sake, why? And why are they going to such….bizarre, sick lengths to do it? Why are they using….Steve to do it?" Dee Dee cried, chocking up again.

"I don't know, McCall, but we're gonna' find out!" Hunter took his hand and gently lifted Dee Dee's chin so she was looking straight at him. "Dee Dee, you surely realize that it could NOT have been Steve that you saw and heard, right? Dead people don't come back! Besides, we both know that even if he did come back, he wouldn't be doing this to you, this sick taunting thing. Some sicko is trying to scare you," Hunter said, trying to convince her.

"I know, Hunter, it's just that when I saw Steve….or whoever it was it….well I guess you could say it has made me question my sanity! I know it can't really be him, but who was it? I don't understand!"

"I don't understand either, McCall! Someone has gone to an extreme amount of trouble to hurt you! And someone is going to extremely regret it when I find em'! We're going to figure this out, okay?" Dee Dee nodded her head and forced a weak smile.

"Okay, I know. It just….freaked me out! I didn't know what was going to happen!"

"It would freak anybody out! Now, I always keep what I call an emergency bag in my Explorer. It has extra clothes, food, blankets, and so on, in case I need them. I can use the extra clothes and stay here tonight. You can take the couch, I'll take your bed," Hunter joked. Dee Dee laughed.

"Oh you will, will you? You can take the bed in the guest room. Couch days are in the past. Thanks, Rick! I really appreciate this!"

"No problem! Next time you can come sleep over at my house! You bring snacks and I'll sneak in some beer!" Hunter teased her. This brought hearty giggles from McCall.

"Shut up you goof! Let me show you where the towels for the guest bathroom are," Dee Dee said, still laughing and pulling Rick along to the stairs.

"There's that laugh and the McCall I know and love! She's so cute!" he continued to tease her and jokingly pinching her cheek. McCall pushed him into the guest room, told him good night, and went back to her own room. Before going up to sleep, they had agreed to start looking into every aspect of all their cases to see if they could find a possible suspect and motive for doing these cruel things to McCall. Somebody definitely had gone to great lengths to research her life, both past and present. Or, as McCall had suggested earlier when they were talking in her kitchen, it could **_be_** somebody from her past who, for some bizarre reason, wanted revenge!

**CHAPTER 4: "HUNTER GETS A VISIT!"**

The next two days Hunter and McCall dove into their most recent cases, both solved and open ones. They were searching for any kind of lead or tie-in that would give a reason for who and why someone was trying to torment Dee Dee.

"Nothing seems to stand out, Hunter. Even the open cases don't really have anyone that screams revenge or even that psychotic," said McCall, taking a sip of coffee and rubbing her tired eyes. Hunter had continued to stay at her house to make sure nothing happened till they could figure everything out. For now they were keeping this to themselves, however, Hunter felt they should eventually tell Capt. Gallardo.

"What about Carmine "Carma" Gambiano? His trial is coming up next month and he swore he'd get even with you for arresting him for murder and agreeing to testify at the trial. He's out on bail right now, supposedly living with the family till the trial starts," Hunter replied.

"The Gambianos, San Diego's own Italian mob family. I suppose Carmine could be the one. The family has enough money, power, and connections to research my past and try and scare me into not testifying. However, the….figure in my house has not hinted at, or pointed to, or even instigated towards anything to do with the Gambiano trial. Nothing even remotely points to the Gambianos," Dee Dee answered.

"Well, it's the best lead we've got right now. Let's check it out," Hunter said, getting up from his chair and grabbing his suit coat. Both of them walked out to the police Crown Victoria and headed towards the Gambiano mansion.

"We'd like to speak to Mr. Carmine Gambiano please," Hunter announced to the butler, showing him his badge. The butler flashed Hunter and McCall an annoyed, irritated glare. Hunter returned the glare with a sarcastic smile as the butler disappeared into the mausoleum of a house. After a few minutes, 'Papa' Vincent Gambiano came charging towards the door. 'Papa' Vincent 'Vinnie' Gambiano was the father of Carmine, and his two brothers Joseph and Paul 'Paulie' Gambiano, and was the head of the Gambiano household as well as the "family business"—which was mostly illegal activities and enterprises with mob connections.

"What the hell do you want?" Vincent exploded in anger! His face was beet red and a small amount of spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled. He clearly was enraged and was struggling to keep control of his emotions and/or temper. McCall thought to herself that if he became any angrier, 'Papa Vinnie' would keel over from a heart attack.

"Mr. Gambiano, we're here to speak to your son Carmine. Please get him. We just have a few questions, that's all," Dee Dee stated.

"Shut up, Pig Lady!" Papa Gambiano practically screamed in a thick Italian accent. "You have done more than enough to 'Carma!' He has nothing to say to you!"

"Mr. Gambiano, get Carmine now! We need to speak to him!" Hunter demanded.

"Haven't you done enough you self righteous bitch!" Gambiano pointed at McCall. "It's because of you he is under this bogus murder trial! He is innocent and has nothing to say to you! Get out!" Vincent yelled.

"Look, Vinnie, lose the names directed towards my partner or I might decide to let my righteous wrath loose right here in your front hallway! Get Carmine now!" Hunter ordered, practically yelling himself.

"Don't you tell me what to do in my own house, you son-of-de-bitch! Because of your partner and you….stupid police, my son overdosed on cocaine and booze and is in the hospital! He can't talk to you! Now, get otta' here!" Gambiano screeched again. McCall and Hunter exchanged a surprised look.

"Papa Gambiano, how long has Carmine been in the hospital?" McCall asked.

"He purposely overdosed on the drugs and booze ten days ago. The doctors aren't even sure he'll live! Now please, leave us alone!"

"It couldn't have been 'Carma' in your house last night," Hunter half whispered to Dee Dee. She nodded her head in agreement. McCall then turned back to Vincent.

"Mr. Gambiano, you and I differ on what 'innocent' really is and I'm sure we differ on who's really responsible for what happened to Carmine, but I never hoped nor tried to do anything to have this happen to him. I am sorry. We'll leave now," Dee Dee stated. Then, she and Hunter turned and walked back out towards the Ford.

"Sorry, McCall, it looks like another dead-end. There's got to be something or somebody else, we just have to find it or them."

"I know, Rick. There's also another way to try and find out who's doing this. The ol' set-a-trap scenario."

"No way, McCall! I don't like it! We don't have any idea who's doing this. We have no idea who or what we're up against and I won't put you in that kind of danger without having some kind of clue of what the danger entails first!" Hunter exclaimed as they both suddenly heard the screeching of tires.

"Hunter, look out!" McCall screamed as both of them flew to the ground and rolled to escape the path of an oncoming black Ferrari! The driver of the Italian sports car seemed to lose control of it because the Ferrari, after doing a 360 to try and come back towards Hunter and McCall, skidded off the drive and slammed into a tree. Paul 'Paulie' Gambiano, Carmine's oldest brother, got out and looked as angry as his father had been just minutes before.

"Hunter, are you okay?" McCall yelled, getting back up!

"Yeah, no problem. Who the hell was that?" Rick cried, brushing off his suit pants.

"It's Paulie! Rick, here he comes, look out!" McCall exclaimed as Paul Gambiano had run back up to them. He swung on Hunter!

"You Pig scum! Because of you my brother might die!" Paul screamed in a fit of rage! Hunter dodged the hit easily and threw Paul to the ground. He got back up and suddenly flipped out a switchblade!

"Okay, Pig bastard, let's go!" Paulie screamed like a wild man. By this time Vincent Gambiano and two of his hired 'goons' came running out.

"Come on, Paulie, put the knife down! You don't want to do this!" McCall yelled as she pulled out her gun and as Papa Gambiano reached them.

"Paulie, you stupid bus del cu, scemo!" Vincent proceeded to yell and cuss at him in Italian.

"Pop, they might have killed Carma! They gotta' pay!" Paul screamed in protest. He suddenly stabbed towards Hunter! Hunter grabbed his wrist and swung Paul's arm around and again shoved him to the ground.

"That's enough, Paulie! Drop the knife and get your hands up!" McCall yelled, aiming her gun at Paul Gambiano. Under instructions from Vincent, one of the thugs grabbed Paul and, with him kicking and screaming, began dragging him back towards the mansion.

"Come on, Pig, all I need is one more try! Give me one more chance and I'll take your ass out! Come on, I'll I need is one more try!" Paulie screamed as the goons dragged him back to the house.

"Works for me, 'spaghetti boy!' Hunter responded in anger.

"He was acting out of anger, he didn't know what he was doing! He wasn't thinking straight! I'll take care of 'em, just don't arrest him!" Vincent exclaimed as Paul's shouts of anger over Hunter's snide come-back were still audible.

"We won't press charges….this time! Just keep Paulie under control! Hunter, let's go!" McCall stated, grabbing Rick's arm and pulling him back to the Crown Vic.

"Well I guess the Gambianos are out! Unless Paulie is doing it to get revenge for Carmine," said Hunter as they headed back to the SDPD station.

"No, the Gambianos are too wild, too strung out on 'blow', booze, and anger to make rational or intelligent decisions. Whoever is trying to scare me is calm, cold, and calculating. They've obviously thought out and planned my torment very carefully. To be honest, Rick, the Gambianos are too stupid with their own ego to have planned out something this elaborate," McCall responded. Hunter agreed.

That night McCall, Cynthia Monetti, and Renee Coslow—another detective in the SDPD—were going over to Monetti's for a girl's-night-out. McCall had it worked out with Monetti that she would stay at her house, so Hunter went back to his own house for the night.

After flipping back and forth between _"Cold Case Files"_ on A&E and _"Forensic Files"_ on Court TV, Rick began to doze off on his couch around 12:30. Halfway between consciousness and sleep, Hunter thought he heard a noise. It was probably that stupid stray cat that had been coming around for a couple weeks. He slightly glanced up and he barely had time to roll off onto the floor before the hand with the knife came slicing down into the middle of the couch, where his chest had been seconds before!

The figure stood behind the couch with a wild grin on his face. Hunter's heart lurched with shock and surprise as Steven McCall stood there! Before Hunter had a chance to jump back up off the floor, Steve had run! Before he totally left, however, he spoke to Rick from the front hallway—which was just around the corner from Hunter's living room and out of his eyesight.

"Leave it alone, Rick! Dee Dee is mine! Stay away!" Steve's voice came softly from around the corner. Then he was gone! Hunter searched his house and discovered that the 'Steve' figure had entered through an old window in the laundry room. Probably the supposed Steven McCall had used a credit card or something to slip in between the two vertical rectangular shaped window pieces and flipped the lock back. Rick spent the rest of the night on the couch with his 9mm Glock (otherwise known as 'Simon') in his lap.

The next day at the station, McCall could tell Hunter was tired. She joked with him about a wild date that had kept him up. However, after Hunter told her what the real reason for him not sleeping was, Dee Dee felt like her blood had turned to ice and tears welled in her eyes.

"McCall, it's okay! Calm down! You're about as white as a ghost, that's for sure! You're about as white as you used to be with that crazy pale colored make-up you women used to wear in the late '80's! In fact, in about say oh….1988 or '89, I actually thought I had a ghost for a partner for awhile!" Hunter dramatically stated. Dee Dee laughed and agreed that the style of make-up from the '80's had not left much to be desired.

"Besides, McCall, if that really was Steven McCall's ghost in my house, why did he have to use the window and doors? Why didn't he just….float through the walls like Casper?" This really got McCall laughing!

"I don't know, Rick. Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't Steven McCall! We both know, Dee, that he was not a psychotic killer! Now, I didn't know Steve that well but I'd been around him several times, including the night he was killed when I brought him information on the Diane Ducane case, even though I never worked that case myself. I'd been sent over to your house with information to give him and I met you for the first time. You were still a uniform cop and I'd only been a detective in the homicide division a couple years." McCall smiled in remembrance.

"I remember. I remember thinking you were funny and one of the nicer detectives that I'd met. You were uh….you were also the one who came to the house to tell me about….Steve's death. You were there for me that night. You helped me through that….horrible evening! I'll never forget that! And, you're right! Steve would never be doing this, to anyone let alone me!" McCall declared emotionally.

"Hunter, McCall, please come into my office, now!" Captain Gallardo stated from his office door. Both of them eyed each other cautiously.

"Captain, what's up?" Hunter asked as he and McCall sat down in front of Capt. Gallardo's desk. He eyed both of them questioningly before answering.

"Lieutenant, I just got off the phone with Antonio Perillo, Vincent Gambiano's attorney. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that it wasn't a pleasant conversation! Basically, I've been told to tell both of you to stay away from the Gambiano family unless you have new warrants! I also don't need to tell you how stupid I felt telling him I had no idea why two of my detectives, especially one who is part of Carmine's trail coming up, would be hounding them! Now, I want to know what the hell you two were doing there, especially you, McCall?" Capt. Gallardo demanded!

Hunter looked over to McCall to get the "okay" and she nodded her head. Both of them proceeded to tell Gallardo everything—from the time Dee Dee first started hearing the voices up to the previous night, where Hunter, as he put it, actually got to experience a scene out of the old suspense Clint Eastwood movie _"Play Misty For Me!"_

"So, the only one you could think of that might have a reason to come after Dee Dee was Carmine Gambiano, huh?"

"That's right. Captain, there's no other person that we could come up with that would truly have a reason to do something like this! But, after we found out that 'Carma' has been in the hospital from a cocaine and whiskey overdose for ten days, we know there's no way it can be him! And, as McCall put it earlier, the Gambiano family is too concerned with 'coke' and their own ego to think or plan out something this elaborate," said Hunter.

"So, who do you think this is that's decided to masquerade as McCall's deceased husband? By the way, Dee Dee, I'm very sorry this is happening," Capt. Gallardo said, trying to comprehend what Hunter and McCall had just explained to him.

"Thank you, Captain. We don't know who it is. We've drawn a blank on who or why. We're still trying to find a connection through one of our cases," said McCall.

"What's your next move?" Gallardo asked.

"We're not sure yet, Captain, even though McCall wants to set herself up as bait. I do not like or agree with that scenario at all!"

"Look, Hunter, it may be the only way to catch this nut! You….and even several uniforms if you like, can be waiting and watching. If this psycho shows back up, we'll have him! I don't see any other possible way to go right now, do you?" Hunter slowly and very reluctantly shook his head.

"She does have a point, Rick. If you are sure the Gambianos aren't involved and you basically have no other suspects, McCall may be right," Capt. Gallardo replied.

"I just don't like the basic idea of you being a sitting duck! Maybe we could have Monetti get a brunette wig and pose as you," Hunter suggested. This suggestion made Dee Dee angry!

"Are you suggesting that I can no longer perform "sting" operations? Especially when I'm playing myself? Come on, Hunter, that's ridiculous! I've performed and done hundreds more undercover and "sting" operations than Monetti and besides, I will NOT have her put in any kind of danger because of my problems! Rick, you and I did this a 'million' times for how many years back in L.A.! We've done it several times in the two years we've been back together down here! This time is no different!" McCall retorted. Hunter suddenly gave an ornery chuckle. Both Gallardo and McCall gave him a weird look.

"Uhhhh….what the hell is so funny? What I said was not intended to be a joke!" Dee Dee spat.

"McCall, chill out kiddo! I was only laughing because….well, did you know that when you get mad your little nostrils flare up and you get this cute little quiver at the corners of your mouth," Hunter replied, still smirking. McCall rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hunter, you idiot! Stop looking at my beautiful face and concentrate on how we're going to put this 'catch-a-ghost' plan in motion!" Dee Dee responded, still laughing herself. Gallardo shook his head, smiling.

**CHAPTER 5: "TO CATCH A GHOST!"**

That afternoon, around 5:00, Hunter and McCall ate an early supper of Linguini with clam sauce at Dee Dee's house. Then he left out the front door with both of them laughing and carrying on loudly about one of their old cases back in L.A. They purposely wanted to make it well known that Hunter was leaving! However, after Rick was a block away, he pulled over and doubled-back to McCall's on foot. There was also two uniform cops in an unmarked panel van just a ways down the street the other direction. They were close enough to watch her house with binoculars. Rick and Dee Dee had also placed small "bugs" all around the inside of her house too. The cops in the van could listen and record whatever was being said or done loudly inside her home. Hunter was to sneak back into the house through the back yard and in through a window in her family room—which had purposely been left unlocked. He would hide and wait. This way, anyone watching would think that McCall was now in the ever-so-famous, stereotypical situation—alone in the house!

For the rest of the evening Dee Dee watched an episode of _"CSI"_ and an old _"Perry Mason"_ on the Hallmark Channel. Still no one or nothing had shown up or happened. Hunter and McCall had agreed that they would not speak or talk with each other in case the "ghost" was listening from outside somewhere—or possibly had bugged her house himself when he'd been in it on the other occasions.

Dee Dee went up to her hot tub after 'Perry' beat 'Hamilton Burger' out in the court room once again. After her earlier experience in the hot tub, she wondered if this would be the time the 'Evil Steven' would show up again. She just had started to truly relax and was secretly wondering if Hunter was watching….and what he was thinking of her if he was, when the voice spoke again!

"Dee, honey, I need you! Dee Dee, I'm here….to get you!" the voice leered, suddenly taking on a more vicious tone! It sounded as if it was coming from downstairs or maybe on the stairs. McCall's heart jumped and her adrenaline went into overdrive as she grabbed a towl and ran into her bedroom! She quickly threw on a pair of panties, jeans, and an old t-shirt. She then grabbed her gun and ran for the stairs.

She reached her stair landing and looked down to the ground floor. There he stood! Steven looked up at her with a wicked grin. He opened his mouth and, in a somewhat eerie demented manner, spoke.

"Hello, Dee Dee darling! Happy to see me, baby?" He then let out a string of high-pitched psychotic laughter….which was nothing like the real Steven McCall's laugh at all!

"Don't move….whoever you are! You are under arrest!" McCall spat, pointing her Glock down at him from above the stair landing banister. The 'Steve Figure' continued to grin in an almost obscene way and started for the stairs.

"Come on, babe, aren't you happy to see me?" he leered!

"That's far enough! You are NOT my husband….whoever you are!" she yelled.

"Of course I am! Don't you recognize me?" he sarcastically demanded!

"Don't move another step! Steven McCall was killed in 1979, over twenty-five years ago! I'd say, 'Stevie boy' that you haven't aged at all! Care to explain that?" His grin faltered slightly but held.

"Well, I've been stuck in limbo for a long time, baby! Don't I still look good to you?" he asked, taking one more step towards the stairway.

"Don't even think about it, butt-wipe! Take one more step and I'll waste your ass right here and now!" Hunter commanded as he popped from around the corner, gun aimed at the Steve figure's chest! From the jump the intruder gave and by the startled look on his face, Hunter showing up was not planned! However, the sick grin and confidence still held.

"Well, I'm disappointed in both of you! Aren't you glad to see ol' Steve? It's been a long time, huh!" the figure shot back.

"Shut up, psycho! You're not Steve McCall! Oh, you've got the whole voice and face thing goin' on here, I'll give you that much! But, you don't act or move like Steve did. Let's see who you are, punk!" Hunter spat back, grabbing for the intruder's head to pull off the probable mask! The figure suddenly kicked Hunter in the stomach, sending him slamming into the wall behind him!

"Stop, don't move!" Dee Dee yelled as she fired a shot, which however, missed. "Hunter, are you okay?" she yelled again as she flew down the stairs! By now the other police officers were running up to McCall's yard and suddenly became involved in a shoot-out with the suspect! As the shots rang out, Rick and Dee Dee flew outside. There both engaged in gunfire from the 'fake Steve' as well! McCall and Hunter flew to the ground as shots from the figure pelted Dee Dee's door and shattered a window to the side of it! The suspect then turned and ran down the street.

"Stay here, McCall, I'm going after him!" Hunter shouted as he took off running towards his Explorer. The other officers asked if she was okay and then they too took off for their van to assist Rick in the probable chase. However, McCall had no intentions of standing by. She ran for her Mercedes. Hunter roared his SUV back up the street, madly looking for the ghostly figure running or a runaway vehicle. McCall followed in her convertible and the cops in the van. Suddenly, a 2000 green Dodge Stratus shot out in front of Hunter and raced up the street!

Hunter, McCall, and the officers gave chase as all four vehicles squealed, screeched, and ripped around corners and the streets of Dee Dee's neighborhood. Then the Stratus slowed and allowed Hunter to pull up along side of it. As soon as he did, the Dodge began to slam into his Explorer, trying to cause Hunter to lose control! Rick slammed into the Stratus, in return, to try and do the same. As Dee Dee and the other cops watched, the intruder's car and Hunter's SUV obliterated each other! Finally, in one last hard ram from the Stratus, Hunter skidded out of control and slammed into a fairly new, parked VW Bug! The Dodge then fled off into the night as McCall and the other cops squealed to a stop behind Hunter's wrecked Explorer.

"Hunter, are you okay?" McCall yelled as she flew out of her convertible and ran up to the driver's side window of his Ford.

"I'm fine, McCall! Damn it, we had him!" Hunter yelled in frustration and anger as he brought his fists down on his steering wheel. He then worked at getting his smashed in door open. Rick finally got it open, with a horrible screech and crunching of metal, far enough to slip out from behind the wheel.

"Rick, are you sure you're alright? Maybe I should call an ambulance, have you taken to the ER and get checked out," McCall exclaimed as she put her hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"No, I'm fine! My ego is wounded more than anything else!" Hunter spat, still angry about the "ghost" getting away. By now several spectators began showing up, including the owner of the VW Bug Hunter had smashed into. The Bug owner was very irate! The other uniform officers had, by now, also shown up and called everything in. Despite Hunter's objections, an ambulance was called to the scene. However, the EMT's looked Rick over and agreed that he didn't have to be taken to the hospital. As one of the EMT's was looking over a small cut on his forehead, both Hunter and McCall noticed a burgundy Ford Crown Victoria pull up. Capt. Roberto Gallardo got out and walked over.

"Excuse me, I wonder if you could help. I was told that an INDI 500 was being raced around here and would you tell me where that would be at?" Gallardo joked.

"Cute," Hunter commented as he and McCall both smiled.

"You okay, Lieutenant?" Capt. Gallardo asked, becoming a little more serious. Hunter told him he was fine and they then proceeded to tell the captain the whole story of the evening's events.

"So, you were able to recognize that, by his movements and the way he walked and/or ran, it was definitely not Steven McCall that broke into your house, Dee Dee?"

"Yes, Captain, both Hunter and I could tell it was not Steve! The….man had Steve's face and talked in his voice but he didn't walk or run at all like Steve. In fact even the voice….it was Steve's voice….but it was almost like a perfect rendition so-to-speak. It was Steve's voice but in a demented manner. The figure seemed to….I don't know, pause or something before speaking. Almost like he was getting his throat or whatever ready to use that particular voice," McCall answered.

"So, maybe this crazy intruder is a….voice imitator or a ventriloquist or something," Gallardo suggested.

"Definitely! This guy had Steve McCall's voice down pat! I also think he had a mask of Steve's face on. However, his lips moved when he talked so I don't know about the ventriloquist thing or not. But, I do think he can professionally imitate or talk in certain voices," Hunter responded, standing up from the back of the ambulance.

"We'll have a CSI team go through your house from top to bottom, McCall. Maybe we'll get lucky and come up with something," Capt. Gallardo stated.

"He wore gloves and long sleeved black clothing so I don't know how lucky we'll get. But, it's worth a try," Dee Dee responded. Then, Officer Hawke (one of the cops—the other being Officer Neal Connors—who had been in the van that had been part of the surveillance on McCall's house) came running up to them.

"Lieutenant Hunter, Neal and I found this a block back on the street!" Hawke cried holding up a 9mm. Glock in a plastic evidence bag.

"Well, it looks like the nut must have thrown the gun he fired at you out the window during the chase," Capt. Gallardo stated to Hunter and McCall.

"Barry, make sure the CSI get that and tell them to check the slugs in McCall's door against this gun!" Hunter exclaimed to Officer Hawke. Then Cynthia Monetti showed up along with Anthony Santiago and Sid Keyes. All looked shaken up and worried.

"Sergeant, we heard over the radio what happened! Are you alright?" Sid asked, worry evident on his face!

"Guys, I'm fine! I am truly grateful for all your cares and concerns, you are all true friends! But I'm perfectly fine! You can all go home," McCall stated emotionally in response.

"What's going on, Dee Dee? Why did this psycho break into your house and shoot at you?" Cynthia prodded. McCall and Hunter exchanged glances. Det. Santiago saw the looks and knew that something was up. He also figured that, by the look of their glance, it was something private and did not involve them—at least at that time.

"Okay, Monetti, Keyes, let's blow this crazy 'cop stand' and let Sgt. McCall get some rest," Santiago declared, motioning towards his car. Monetti and Sid started to protest but Anthony pulled them along. "We can talk to Sergeant McCall later. Right now I think she needs some peace and to be left alone." Hunter could tell that Anthony had caught on and he looked at him. Santiago looked back at Hunter and gave a slight nod, letting him know that—I understand and we're leaving now. As they were walking away, Hunter whispered a "Thanks, Tony". Santiago nodded again and left to join his friends, standing over by his '65 GTO.

"Tony knew something was goin' on. I don't think the other two realized it," said McCall.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Tony doesn't know what the 'something' is and he won't try to get involved unless we ask him to,"

Hunter replied. After all questioning had been answered, Dee Dee went back with Hunter to his house and stayed there for the rest of the night. They went in McCall's Mercedes.

"Rick, I uh….I'm sorry about your Explorer. I feel responsible since the nut was truly after me. You'll probably have to use your police issue Crown Vic for now," McCall stated as her convertible headed towards Hunter's house.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said the other day, it was nine years old and had a lot of miles on it. I guess now I truly do have an excuse to get a newer car."

**CHAPTER 6: "KILLER IN A HALLOWEEN MASK—AGAIN!"**

For the rest of the night the police and CSI went over McCall's house from top to bottom and then again from bottom to top. However, they found nothing. There was no evidence of anyone being there other than Dee Dee herself, Hunter, Cynthia Monetti, and several other police friends.

"I knew they wouldn't find anything. Whoever this is, is too smart to leave any kind of DNA behind," McCall stated the next day in Capt. Gallardo's office.

"Eventually he's got to make a mistake. We'll get 'em," Gallardo replied, sipping his coffee.

"But when, Captain? After he's killed me? I can't wait for eventually. We've gotta' find something or act on something now!" McCall responded emotionally.

"I'm staying with you at all times till we stop this psycho!" Hunter stated.

"Again, when will that be?" Dee Dee cried in anger and frustration!

"I don't know, but I'm not leaving your side!" said Hunter in response. Capt. Gallardo's phone rang, he picked it up.

"Gallardo! Yeah, really? This is possibly a lead! Good work, Sid!" He put his phone back down and looked right at Hunter and McCall. "That was Officer Keyes. He and Officer Monetti have discovered the green Stratus your "ghost" was driving last night, abandoned in an alley. They figured you'd want to take a look at it," he announced.

"Let's go!" Hunter stated as he and McCall jumped up and headed for Hunter's car. Rick threw the Ford in gear and headed for the alley in a run-down part of San Diego.

We haven't found very much but the CSI is still going over it," Sid stated as Hunter and McCall stared at the abandoned, smashed up Dodge.

"Who is the car registered to?" asked Dee Dee.

"It's a rental company that reported the car stolen two weeks ago. That's about all we know about it until the CSI get done with it," Officer Monetti replied.

"I suppose you still don't want to tell us what's going on, huh," Sid assumed.

"Not right now, Sid. We'll tell you later," Hunter replied as he and McCall peered into the wrecked Stratus, while CSI techs were scouring the vehicle. One of the CSI investigators came up to them.

"Lieutenant, I thought you might want to see this. We found it in the Stratus," he stated, holding up an evidence bag with what looked like a business card in it. Hunter put on a latex glove and then opened the bag, taking out the crumpled card.

"What's on it?" McCall asked. Hunter gave her a curious look.

"Well, this is definitely interesting! You know how we've been saying that whoever has been masquerading as Steve is probably a professional voice imitator and has made masks of Steve's face?"

"Yeah, that card tells you all that?" Dee Dee joked. Hunter handed it to her. She read out loud. "Larry Nesbitt's Wax Museum and Mask Shop—Will Do Special Orders For Any Mask and Be Sure and Check Out My Mask and Costume Shop Located In the Museum! The address for this museum is in a fairly nice area. Possibly this….Nesbitt has made masks of Steve's face and for the past couple weeks has been somehow sneaking into my house to terrify me?" Dee Dee asked, somewhat skeptical. Hunter shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's the best lead we've got so far! I'd say the coincidences of this mask and wax museum guy figuring into this is a little too much to be a coincidence."

"I rarely believe in coincidences, Rick. Shall we go shop for your next Halloween mask?" McCall teased.

"Yeah, I wanna' be a cop!" Hunter joked in return.

"Oh please, you don't need a mask for that! Hunter, if you looked any more like a cop, they'd give you a TV series playing one!" McCall shot back. They both burst out laughing as they headed for the museum. On the way, Dee Dee reminisced.

"Ya' know, this is kind of weird—de javu weird. Remember back in L.A., I think it was around '85, when you and I got sent to the set of that cop TV show that used to be on? What was the name….uh…._"Street Heat"_ I think. Remember the original star of the show got injured or something because of his drug habit. He was scarred in the face if I remember right, and he started running around trying to hurt the current stars of the show because he blamed them for him getting hurt."

"Oh yeah, yeah, the acid-face-dude! What was his name….David Talon! I'd forgotten about that! And we ended up chasing him to his wax and horror museum, no kidding—it is de javu! I wonder if this guy….uh….Larry Nesbitt has a fried up face?" Hunter kidded.

"Great, all I seem to attract now is the 'Freddy Krueger's' of the world!" McCall joked back as they pulled up in front of Larry Nesbitt's wax museum. Even though there was a Closed Until Next Week sign on the museum doors, they were unlocked. Rick and Dee Dee entered.

"Mr. Nesbitt, SDPD, we need to talk to you please," McCall yelled. There was no response. As they progressed further into the museum, they encountered many 'interesting' wax scenes set up for visitors. The first exhibit was one of horror—a grisly scene of 1888 London, England. A wild looking man clad in a black overcoat and top hat was standing over a ripped open body of, what one at the time period would have called a "lady-of-the-night". The obvious Jack-the-Ripper had a scalpel in his right hand and sitting nearby was an old fashioned black doctor's bag. The expression on the face of the wax figure of the cut open prostitute was one of terror as she lay below an old street sign that read White Chapel. Dee Dee turned and looked at Rick with an unbelieving look. Hunter returned her look with his own questioning expression and once again held his hands up in a 'don't-ask-me' gesture.

"Well, if you ask me, this Nesbitt is sick! Did you see the disgusting detail he went to on the cut open wax hooker? It was so realistic looking it could be used in a movie!" McCall exclaimed as she and Hunter continued to the next scene.

"Mr. Nesbitt, Lt. Hunter and Sgt. McCall from San Diego Police. We need to speak with you, please," Hunter yelled out as they came upon a scene of the 1950's and/or early 1960's American family.

"This is definitely more preferable than the last scene but….it still gives me the 'willies.' You know, I grew up on this show. Seeing all of them like this, I almost expect them to start moving or something," Dee Dee stated as they gazed upon a living room scene out of the Cleaver home—or _"Leave It To Beaver."_ June Cleaver was positioned in front of the kitchen door. She was in her dress and pearls with a dish towel thrown over her left arm and a 1950's era vacuum cleaner beside her. Ward Cleaver was sitting in his chair with his newspaper and pipe. Wally and the Beaver were both standing in between their parents looking at each other. All wax characters had huge smiles on their faces and a sign off to the side with the title of the scene read: "Gee Ward, don't be too hard on the Beav!"

"I wonder what Tony Dow and Jerry Mathers would say if they saw this!" said Dee Dee still looking at the life-like scene with awe.

"Gee, McCall, be sure and not be too hard on Nesbitt!" Hunter jokingly replied to her question as they passed a few other wax set-ups—one being a modern view of America's most watched and popular TV show-_"CSI."_ In it, a wax 'Gil Grissom' and 'Catherine Willows' seemed to be studying a bizarre murder scene. The title read: "Who Are You…Who, Who?" Another wax figure set-up was of Abraham Lincoln standing in an 1860's era Oval Office, with the title off to the side which read: "Four Score and Seven Years Ago…." The last scene was of a 1977 Lynda Carter as 'Wonder Woman.' Wonder Woman was deflecting some bullets fired by two 'Bad Guys' from a corner of the scene. The title read: "Wonder Woman-Fighting For What's Right, With All Her Might!"

"Ya' know, Dee Dee, if you dress up as Wonder Woman, maybe Nesbitt would be willing to surrender himself and talk," Hunter kidded as they then came to the entrance door to the mask shop.

"Hunter, shut up and get in there!" McCall responded as they both laughed and entered the shop.

"Whoa, talk about Halloween costume central!" Hunter exclaimed as they stared at all the masks and costumes to go along with them. There were horror movie characters: Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Jason Vorhees, and several others/Star Trek characters from the original 1960's series and the _"Next Generation"_ series/Superheroes Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Spiderman, and several others/All sorts of clown masks, make-up, and costumes/An assortment of ape and gorilla costumes/Other horror and/or monster masks/and many, many other masks and costumes of all kinds!

"Mr. Nesbitt, we need to talk to you. Come on out please," Hunter yelled again.

"Maybe he isn't here," suggested McCall.

"And leave the front doors unlocked? No, he's here. I'm also feeling de javu too! From what I remember of that Halloween mask case with David Talon disfiguring people with acid, when we chased Talon to his wax museum he didn't exactly want us finding him. He tried to hide in a costume until I saw blood dripping from a wound I'd given him earlier. I'm getting the same feeling again—that Nesbitt is in here somewhere and he knows we're here, and like Talon, he doesn't want to be found," Hunter replied.

"Well, let's continue on through the rest of the museum. Maybe we'll run into Mr. Nesbitt along the way," said McCall as both of them got out their Glocks and slowly walked through the mask shop and into the other part of the museum. Both continued to call out for Nesbitt but still got no response. There were a few other wax scenes of historical figures—such as Thomas Edison, George Washington, and a scene with fictional characters 'Huckleberry Finn' and runaway slave 'Jim' on a raft in a supposed Mississippi River. Behind Huck and Jim was a wax figure of Mark Twain with his arms raised and mouth open—as if he was narrating the story. Another scene had movie icons—Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley, Anne Margret, James Dean, Humphrey Bogart, and Lauren Bacall all together in a fancy restaurant/pool lounge. The guys seemed to be engaged in laughter, cigars, and their own game of pool—the ironic part being that all three decades: the 1940's, '50's, and '60's were grouped together in one room having fun. Miss Munroe, Miss Bacall, and Miss Margret were laughing as well and seemed to be engaged in their own conversation of "girl talk."

"My gosh, Rick, this Nesbitt may be a psycho but he is awesome at his work! These wax figures look so real I keep expecting them to move, it kind of gives me the 'creeps' in a way," McCall exclaimed as they continued on, guns drawn, past a wax set-up of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson cornering an angry looking Dr. Moriarty.

"Just remember that no matter how good this nut is at making a wax museum, he probably is the one who has been masquerading as Steve and has been trying to drive you crazy. We just need to find out why!" Hunter reminded her as they stood in front of another scene—'Freddy Krueger' with his dirty red and greed sweater, fried up face, and metal finger-knives standing over a terrified looking 'Nancy.'

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten! Especially with these….horror scenes!" McCall responded with a facial expression of disgust as she looked upon the last scene, a scene from the movie _"Scream."_—'Mr. Ghostface', with his cloak, mask, and butcher knife, chasing a running 'Sidney.'

"I wonder if there's a work room or something? Nesbitt could be hiding in there," Hunter stated as they turned around and faced the way they had come.

"Probably, Nesbitt has to do the work somewhere." A movement seen out of the corner of her eye caused McCall to glance back at the _"Scream"_ scene. "Hunter, look out!" she screamed as she shoved him out of the way and flew to the ground herself, just as Ghostface came slicing down with the knife right where they had been standing just seconds before! Both Hunter and McCall immediately were back up with their guns aimed towards the Ghostface!

"Nesbitt, freeze! SDPD!" Hunter yelled at the psychotic looking figure. 'Mr. Scream' pulled out another huge knife and heaved it towards McCall! Dee Dee dodged the deadly instrument but only by seconds as it stabbed into the wall, inches from her head. The masked figure rushed past them, back up the way they had come.

"Hold it, Nesbitt, police!" McCall yelled. Nesbitt turned to throw another knife from his cloak's pocket, but Hunter was faster! He fired a shot at Ghostman and missed only by inches from Ghostie's head! The suspect once again flew back up the hallway of wax! As Hunter and McCall pursued the figure, a gun/knife battle ensued between the three.

"How many knives do you think he has?" Dee Dee cried as she and Rick ducked behind one side of the Abraham Lincoln scene.

"I don't know, probably as many as he wants! I don't see him, do you?" Hunter replied trying to see if he could tell where the psycho had gone.

"No, I don't see him! He could be hiding anywhere!" McCall responded. She and Hunter slowly started making their way back up the hall. Suddenly, a gun shot sounded and the head of wax figure 'Catherine Willows' exploded! McCall and Hunter ducked down immediately!

"Larry, let's give it up, man! You don't want to do this! Put down the knives and gun and come on out!" Hunter yelled.

"Why don't you come find me, Rick! Maybe you and I could….'share' Dee Dee! What do you say, detective?" Nesbitt leered in the 'Steve McCall' voice and then immediately broke into an explosion of psychotic laughter!

"Shut up, freak! You are not Steve McCall! We know you've been terrorizing Sgt. McCall for a couple weeks now. We need to know why!" Hunter responded in anger.

"Come get me, pig cop!" Nesbitt screeched in his own voice. "Or better yet, why don't you come get me, Dee honey!"

"Works for me, you sick bastard! I'll do a lot more than 'get' you!" McCall exclaimed in anger herself. Hunter gave her a sly look when he heard her use his favorite come-back line---"Works for me!"

"You ready?" Dee Dee asked, gun in hand and a dead-serious look on her face.

"Let's get 'em!" Hunter replied. They both moved forward cautiously, knowing that Larry Nesbitt was somewhere near—watching them! Another gun shot vibrated throughout the museum—as it barely missed McCall and ripped open June Cleaver's arm and exploded a splatter of wax all over poor Beaver and Wally. Even ol' Ward still sat in his chair with his ignorant looking, dumb-butt grin while reading his paper as a glop of 'June-wax' splatted against his forhead.

"Nesbitt, who hired you to torment Sgt. McCall? You have no personal past with her, so we know someone had to have hired you to do it! Who is it?" Hunter demanded! Larry Nesbitt let out a long, demented cackle of laughter.

"You….ha ha ha….you mean….ha ha….you mean you don't know? Oh man, that's rich! I ain't about to tell you two anything! Figure it out yourselves!" Nesbitt spat back.

Then McCall saw him hiding behind the wax 'Jack-the-Ripper.' "Freeze, Larry, you're under arrest!"

"Shut up, bitch! I'm not going to prison!" he screamed as he once again raised his gun to fire. Both McCall and Hunter fired their Glocks first! Hunter's shot hit him in his right leg and McCall's hit him in the left arm. Nesbitt dropped to the ground, yelling his head off! Hunter and McCall ran up to him, Rick kicking his dropped gun away from him.

"Okay, stupid, time to talk! Who hired you to do this to Dee Dee? Who was it?"

"Why, it was the poor restless spirit of the late Steven McCall! The ghost made me do it!" Nesbitt leered, with a vile smile on his face, despite the fact that he was writhing in pain from the two bullets in his body.

"Wrong answer, you son-of-a-bitch! You've degraded the name of Steve McCall long enough! I'm through screwing around!" Dee Dee yelled in anger. "Now, I want the name of who hired you to do this to me, or I'm gonna' take the butt of my gun and jam it into one of these wounds so far you'll be begging to tell me! Now, talk!"

"Do it, slut!" he screamed. McCall slammed the butt of her Glock into Nesbitt's leg wound and he screamed in pain! "Okay, okay! Please don't do that again!" he yelled in shock and misery. He then looked over at Hunter. "How come you let her do that? Why didn't you stop her?"

"One thing I've learned over the years, stupid, is never piss a woman off holding a gun! You will soon live to regret it if you do," Rick replied, still holding his gun on him.

"Who is it, Larry? Who got you to do this to me?" Dee Dee asked in a cold but calm voice.

"Ya' know, it was pretty easy getting in and out of your house. Once I learned how to disable your alarm system, a small window in the back of your house was easily pried open. You really should secure your house better."

"Who is behind this? The name and location, NOW!" McCall demanded more forcefully. She then raised her gun and made as if she was going to jam the butt into his wound again.

"No, don't! Look, I don't know what you did, lady, to piss this guy off, but he is crazy with revenge on you! I mean crazy, too! Fifteen years ago, I was in prison for assault and attempted murder. My girl was screwing this other guy as well as me and I found out about it. I went out, got wasted on a bottle of whiskey, and then drove to the whore-stop motel where I caught the bitch doin' the "nasty" with the guy---doggie style!" Nesbitt informed them. Hunter smiled and shook his head while McCall rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Spare us the sick details, Larry! What does this have to do with me?" Dee Dee yelled!

"When I saw my girl and that guy together, I went nuts! I beat the crap out of the guy and then shot him. Then I beat the crap out of her! The guy lived and he and my slut-girl pressed charges. While in prison I was cell mates with this guy that, ironically, used to be a cop! He and I became pretty tight and always watched out for each other. While being cell mates I learned very quickly that this guy was crazy with hate! Everything was all about everybody out to get him, everybody hated him and was always railroading him."

McCall suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Goosebumps broke out all over her arms, despite the stuffy heat inside the museum, as a dreaded sense of de ja vu came over her. She knew who it was!

"Who is it, Larry?" Hunter demanded!

"Look, lady, I don't know what you did to this guy but he was especially hateful to you!" Nesbitt leered towards Dee Dee. "He said you two used to be partners and he went on and on with something about you ratting him out and destroying his life."

Hunter suddenly realized who Nesbitt was talking about too and got a bizarre look of disbelief on his face. Larry continued.

"Well, all he wanted to do if he ever got out was get revenge on you. I actually got out first and took over my uncle's wax museum, adding the mask shop. I'm also very good at imitating voices.

"How….how did you imitate Steve's voice if you never knew him?" McCall demanded! Nesbitt laughed.

"I'm sure you know who I'm talking about now," he hissed. Dee Dee stared at him with a disbelieving look and wide confused eyes.

"Gus Trancas," she hoarsely whispered. Nesbitt hideously laughed again.

"Very good, Sergeant! You remember him! He sure remembers you, babe! You're who he mostly talked about. All he wanted to do if he ever got out was get revenge! After I'd taken over my uncle's wax museum, I all of a sudden got a visit from Gus. He was waiting in the work room where I make the wax figures, nearly scared the life out of me!

"So, Trancas got out?" Hunter asked.

"Yep! About a month ago. Gus immediately wanted me to help him. Before you two stopped him from completing his last contract, or 'hit' he'd stashed away a little sum of money from other hits he'd carried out," Nesbitt explained grimacing from the bullet wounds.

"How did you know Steve's voice?" McCall demanded!

"I'm getting there! Gus offered me $10,000 if I'd help terrify and harass you. I needed the money and it also sounded like fun. He gave me a couple of old film reels and an old film projector. We both watched them over pizza and a 30-pack of Bud Light. The films were a couple of old L.A. police instructional films from 1977 and 1978. Your husband Steve McCall was the instructor on the films. How Gus found them or got a hold of them I don't know."

"So, you listened and listened to the old films and learned to copy Steve's voice," Hunter stated, now starting to fully understand Nesbitt's part in the sick ordeal.

"Something like that. As I said, I'm really good at copying voices. It comes in handy with the museum and mask shop. Anyway, Gus had me make a mask of Steve McCall's face off an old picture he gave me and then sneak into your house at different times to scare you. I was to try and drive you crazy, thinking your long-dead husband had come back from the grave. So, tell me, what exactly did you do to Trancas to make him so crazy with hate for you? Gus never really went into detail," Nesbitt asked. McCall answered him, speaking more to herself in remembrance than actually talking to Larry Nesbitt.

"Gus Trancas and I were partners. He was my first partner after getting on homicide from a rookie cop's detail. While I was partnered with him, he ended up shooting a guy in a back alley. Gus claimed it was self-defense but we pretty much proved he was lying. He was kicked off the force and he then hated everyone connected with the police. He blamed all of us for supposedly destroying his career. He especially blamed me for testifying at his I.A. hearing. Gus really hated me when Hunter and I sent him to prison for trying to assassinate someone else on another contract. He uh….he even tried to kill me. Tried to shoot me, actually did but it was just a shoulder flesh wound. I still have the scar."

"So, Gus Trancas got out of prison, hired you—his old cell mate buddy to terrify McCall, and….what? What were you supposed to eventually do? Kill her?" Hunter shouted!

"Wait a minute! I wasn't going to kill her! I was just hired to scare the hell out of her, that's all! The other night was supposed to be my last 'adventure' at Dee Dee McCall's house. The uh, the….shoot out and car chase wasn't supposed to happen. Trancas was pissed as hell when I told him about all that! What he had planned after that I don't know! If murder was the plan, it was Trancas' plan and his alone! I'm innocent!" Nesbitt cried. By now uniform officers and ambulance EMT's had arrived. Hunter and McCall continued to try and question him while the EMT's worked on his wounds and got him ready to load into the ambulance.

"Where is Gus Trancas, Larry?" Hunter demanded!

"I don't know! I swear! He was staying at this flea-bag motel but I think he's left there. I don't know where he's at!"

"Don't give us that crap!" McCall screamed at him. "What do you take us for, a couple of dumb-ass cops on a donut run that decided to stop by for a cute chat? Where is Gus, damn it?"

"I don't know! Believe me, I don't know! Trancas is nuts! Once he gets angry enough he loses it and then….watch out! That's all I know, I swear!" The EMT's began wheeling him to the ambulance.

"My God, Hunter, Gus Trancas? I haven't thought about him in years! I can't believe this! I didn't even know he'd gotten out! I feel like I'm in a bizarre bad dream!" McCall cried, as she and Rick walked back to the Ford. Hunter shook his head in more disbelief.

"Bizarre is definitely the word, alright! This is pretty crazy, Dee, even I have to admit! So, Trancas got out and decided to come after you. I'm not leaving your side until that psycho is caught and slammed right back into prison. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get to be the one that does the slamming!" he stated as they reached their police car.

"Only after I get to slam him first, Rick!" Dee Dee replied as they got in. "Hunter!" she yelled as they stared at an envelope hanging from the rearview mirror.

**CHAPTER 7: "WAITING FOR A KILLER!"**

There was a phrase scrawled across it, which read: 'For the Rat-Bitch!' Dee Dee took the envelope, opened it, and took out the piece of paper. She read out loud so Hunter could hear.

"To the one who rats out her partners—Have you enjoyed being terrorized? Enjoyed having to question your sanity? How do you think prison was! Hope you liked talking to my ol' bunk-mate Larry! Nice guy, huh! Well now it's just you and me, Dee Dee—ol' partner you! You're my next—hard contract—shall we say! In other words, you're dead, bitch!"

"Okay, that's it! You're sleeping over at my house until Trancas is caught! I'll get an APB out on him right now!" Hunter yelled.

"Rick, I can't sleep over at your house every night! Everyone at work would start to talk!"

"Fine, we'll take turns at each other's houses. I've got a guest room too, you know! Besides when they hear it's for protection purposes, it won't seem as kinky," Hunter remarked with a smile. McCall laughed and reluctantly agreed.

Later, back at the station, Hunter and McCall filled Capt. Gallardo in on what had happened.

"Lt. Hunter is right, McCall, you need police protection until Gus Trancas is behind bars again," Gallardo stated.

"I can take care of myself, guys! How long have I been a cop? But fine, Hunter, you can stay at my house until we find Gus," she responded. Then Sid and Monetti came in.

"Capt. Gallardo, we've found the motel room Mr. Trancas was staying at. It's been searched but no real evidence to lead us to where he's at now was found. We're not sure where he's at. Hopefully the APB will turn up something or flush him out," Off. Keyes stated, looking at Dee Dee.

"You've had no contact whatsoever with Trancas since you and Lt. Hunter arrested him in 1984?" Gallardo asked.

"Absolutely none! Rick and I stopped him from carrying out another assassination contract. He was so enraged that he'd been stopped, and even more furious that I'd been one of the ones that had helped stop him, that he….he tried to kill me!" McCall exclaimed, pausing at one point as emotion came over her.

"Lt. Hunter was the one who tackled Trancas after he'd shot you?"

"Yeah," Dee Dee said, smiling with remembrance and glancing over at Hunter—who was also grinning slyly.

"I don't usually jump from a second story smashed out window and tackle bad guys anymore. It was over twenty years ago," Hunter replied. Gallardo laughed.

"Somehow, I think that if needed, you'd have no problem jumping from a window today!" he stated as all three burst out laughing. A knock at the door interrupted their brief moment of humor. Detective Santiago stood there.

"Hey, Tony, what's up?" Hunter asked, his chuckling dying down.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt but I finally got in touch with Gus Trancas' ex-wife Marilyn Sangster—who has been Marilyn Anderson since '89. She now lives in Springfield, Illinois. You used to be good friends with her, Sergeant, right?" Santiago asked Dee Dee.

"Yeah, we used to be pretty close. After Gus went to prison, we sort of lost touch. She left L.A. and we just didn't really stay in contact. Probably I reminded her of unhappier times. How is she doing?" McCall asked.

"She's doing fine. In 1989 she married Patrick Anderson, an orthodontist. Marilyn works with her husband in his place of business."

"Thanks, Tony, for the info on her. Has she had any contact with or from Gus since he'd gotten out?" Hunter asked.

"No, she says she hasn't seen or spoken to him since his trial in '84. She also said she hoped she never would," Anthony replied.

"I can understand that! I just can't believe this whole thing! It's like all of my past, from first being partnered with Gus Trancas to my marriage to Steven McCall, is haunting me—or out to get me!" Dee Dee cried as she rested her head in her hands. Hunter put his hand on her shoulder.

"McCall, the only one from our past causing this is Trancas! I thought he was a psychotic ass twenty-one years ago and I think he's even more of a psychotic ass now! Don't worry, we'll get him!" Hunter told her.

That night Hunter and McCall ate an early dinner of Chinese take-out. After watching episodes of _"CSI"_ and _"Without A Trace,"_ they both decided to shower and go to bed.

Hunter, while showering in the guest room bathroom, reminisced about the day he and McCall had stopped Gus Trancas from assassination. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he remembered a goof-ball sergeant, Sergeant Bernie Terwilliger, who had accidentally shot their Captain, Captain Cain (who had always seriously hated Hunter and McCall), during the mass shoot-out with Trancas. Rick finished showering, put on a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, and walked from the bathroom towards the bedroom. If Trancas tried something tonight he hoped everyone was ready.

He was inside the house with McCall, Off. Sid Keyes and Off. Cynthia Monetti—along with a couple of uniformed officers—were half a block down one way from the house, and Det Anthony Santiago—along with a couple more uniformed officers—were half a block down the other direction from McCall's.

Hunter walked over to his bag and began taking out his suit he planned to wear the next day. He was searching the bottom of the bag for his dress socks and didn't have time to turn around at the sound behind him, before the hand slammed into the back of his neck! Rick Hunter slumped to the ground unconscious.

**CHAPTER 8: "THE HARD CONTRACT IS—McCALL!"**

Dee Dee sat in her hot tub, submerged in a bubble bath with candles surrounding it. Her mind was whirling in a thousand different directions. She felt like she was living in a surreal, "Twilight Zone", type world. She felt like her past had come back to attack her in any way possible and seemed to be enjoying it, almost as if it was laughing at her.

Once again her mind drifted back to the day, twenty-one years before, when she and Hunter had arrested her ex-partner Gus Trancas for murder. It had hurt so much that he'd actually tried to go through with the 'hit' after she'd desperately tried to talk him out of it. Gus had been almost like a father to her when she'd first joined Homicide. He'd shown her the 'ropes' and helped her along the way with everything. Together, they were gonna' take down the bad guys of L.A.! But then Gus had shot a man and then lied by covering it up with a phony 'self-defense' story, which was proved false almost from the beginning. Gus suddenly hated everyone and everything after that. He especially hated Dee Dee! Now it looked as if he was still trying to make good on his threats of pay-back, twenty years later or not.

McCall reached up and grabbed the coral and teal colored towel. She jokingly called it her _"Miami Vice"_ towel set. She'd noticed, lately, that those '80's era colors were starting to come back in style. She wrapped the towel around herself and happened to look up into the mirror across from the hot tub. The shock and terror of seeing Gus Trancas standing there with an evil, demented, grin on his face was just as horrifying as it had been when she'd supposedly seen Steve (aka Larry Nesbitt)! Dee Dee shrieked and fell back against the wall.

"Oh my God, Gus!" was all she could utter at first. Trancas proceeded to saunter up to the tub. He took a hold of her arm and yanked her out like a rag doll.

"Hello, McCall! It's been a long time hasn't it, Dee! Surprised to see me? I would think not by now. By the way, my lovely ex-partner, I see we're still with Rick Hunter. Your ever loyal partner—or has it become something else after this many years—is lying unconscious and tied up in his room. When the idiot wakes up he's going to have one hell of a headache! He can't help you now!" This brought out a sick little cackle from Gus, very similar to the bizarre laugh of Larry Nesbitt.

Despite the present situation, Dee Dee still had gained back some control and the humorous thought that it seemed like it was a standard prerequisite for a nut-case to have a wild laugh, drifted through her mind. It was almost as if no matter what you'd done or what crime you'd committed, before you could be declared an all-around all-American psycho, you had to develop a perverted giggle and a stomach turning smile. Once you had those….you were finally 'sicko' ready and ready to find that perfect victim.

"Well, Gus, I guess you have it all figured out, finally gonna' get your revenge, huh! First, you destroy your career and friendships with about every cop you'd ever known—including me—then you destroy your marriage by beating the hell out of Marilyn, and finally you destroyed your life by committing murder for hire and getting sent to prison for it. Yeah, poor Gus, he's had it sooo hard! Everybody's been so rotten to Gus Trancas!" she spit sarcastically at him. She actually felt more disgust and anger than fear towards him now. "You make me sick!"

"Shut up, you back stabbing, snotty-ass bitch!" Gus screeched in a high-pitched growl of unbelievable rage. "You have no idea what prison does to a person! It totally destroys them in every way!"

McCall mentally noted how old and haggard he looked. His hair was totally white now, except it was a sort of 'dirty white' color instead of a distinguished 'snow white,' and was compiled in a thinning, scraggly disarray on top of his head. His eyes were blood shot and had a dismal, angry glazed look to them. His face looked seriously weathered by the sun and was a saggy sun-spotted, gray beard-stubble bunch of wrinkles. Gus Trancas stunk of cigarettes, sweat, and cheap whiskey. He looked at least seventy-five years old when he was only sixty-four.

"You're lookin' a little rough around the edges there, 'Gussie!' Well, who chose their life, huh? Nobody put a gun to your head and said ruin your life and go to prison! You made your own choices and chose your own life-styles, nobody is to blame but YOU!" Dee Dee screeched back in anger herself. "I'm so sick of you blaming everyone else and never taking responsibility for your actions! Grow up, Gus!"

He suddenly lashed out in a fit of rage and back-handed her across the left side of her face!

"I said shut up, you snitch-bitch slut! Don't make this harder on yourself than it's already going to be!"

The force of his slap sent her sprawling back against the edge of the Jacuzzi tub and she almost fell back in but stopped herself. In a slight daze, but hatred and anger beginning to flow throughout her body, McCall stood back up. She gave Trancas such a cold glare of hate that even he, for a few seconds, seemed uncertain and took a slight step back.

"Ooohh, I get it! You're going to beat me around like you used to do to Marilyn! Then maybe I'll give up, cry and beg you to stop, and admit that all of us are the reason you screwed up your life. Well….screw you, Gus!" she threw at him. "Go ahead and try to slap me around some more! You try that one more time and I'll shove my fist so far down your throat you'll be crappin' out my fake nails the next time your fat loser ass takes a dump!"

This seemed to bring Gus out of his daze at McCall fighting back and his look of psychotic rage returned. He grabbed Dee Dee with both meaty hands and shook her violently.

"I said shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"You're losing it, Gus. The whole 'Broken Record' syndrome is a bad sign! Why don't you stop, give up now, and we can all end this craziness. Then maybe we can all have some peace. What do you say?" she tried coaxing him into reality. But she knew it was probably useless….it was. Trancas let out a line of condescending, sarcastic laughter.

"Is that all, Sergeant? That's the only plea you're gonna' make? You better start begging for your life, McCall, because it's not going to be fun! I assure you!"

Dee Dee returned Gus' remark with that same unfeeling cold stare of disgust. It unnerved him and it seemed to irritate him. If only she could reach her radio and somehow alert Santiago, Monetti, Keyes, and the other officers! If Hunter was tied up like Gus said, then they might be her only form of help!

"I told you to stop looking at me like that! I don't like it! Don't piss me off any more than I already am!" Gus yelled.

"What's the matter, do I scare you? That's pathetic!" McCall spat back. He screamed in rage and lunged for her! Dee Dee took this opportunity to try and escape!

She shot to Gus' right as he jumped towards her! She took her foot and tripped him as she ran by. Trancas went down like a load of bricks, squealing like a stuck-pig and cussing a storm. McCall thought she had it made as she made it out of the bathroom and almost to the bedroom doorway. Suddenly, she was yanked off her own feet and slammed to the ground as Trancas had grabbed her leg!

"No, damn it, let me go!" she screamed as he pulled her, by her legs, back under him. The sick grin returned as he got on top of her.

"Oh yeah! We should have done this twenty-eight years ago, McCall! I always thought you were a hot 'little number'! Despite the fact that you're a ratting-out, Judas-wanna-be-bitch, I must admit that the years have been a hell of a lot kinder to you. Even though I am going to kill you, there's no reason we can't….'play' around a little first—sort of for old time sake, shall we say!" Gus pressed himself against Dee Dee so hard she could feel his erection through his pants. Rage exploded throughout her!

"Get off me, you sick bastard! Don't even think that I'm going to let you stick it in me! A guy from another country did that once….he's dead now. Another nut rapist killer attempted it again a couple years later and guess what? He's dead too, shot by his own wife! Now, GET OFF!" McCall screamed at him. Trancas laughed.

"I remember hearing about both of those attacks while in prison. I applauded both men! Now let me be the third to do it! I need a good woman after all the years in prison—after having fags grab your crotch while you're trying to shower, seeing other queers jerking-and-squirting off in the corners while they watch you shower! I even saw one guy get his dick literally bit clean off after forcing it into the mouth of a new guy to the prison….who obviously wasn't too fond of the candy-ass type!" Gus rambled on, face beet red and spittle dribbling out of one corner of his mouth from anger.

"The thought of you sticking your shriveled up, wrinkled, and probably shrunken….'Johnson' in me makes me want to vomit! Get off!" she yelled, squirming to try and get loose. Gus slapped her again.

"Shut up! I'm gonna' do this and you're gonna' like it!" he screeched. However, when Trancas had slapped her, he'd taken one hand from pinning her down to do it. This left only one hand still trying to pin her arms. Dee Dee took her first two fingers of the free hand and jabbed them as hard as she could straight into his eyes, which immediately caused him to release her other arm and both of his hands covered his eyes as Gus yelled in surprise, anger, and pain. He also had slightly raised up from her as he covered his eyes and continued to yell. McCall took her right knee cap and slammed it, as hard as she could, straight into Trancas' erect crotch!

At first the only sound he could even hope to muster was a long hoarse wheeze. His face was a deep purple and spittle again flew out all over his chin as Gus eventually was able to start screaming. He rolled off to one side, no longer concerned with his eyes, both hands around this crotch. The high-pitched screams emitting from him almost sounded like the bizarre screeches of an excited hyena. McCall immediately stood up.

"You bastard! To think I could've ever respected you or cared for you! You're a pathetic loser! This is for having me stalked in my own home!" She kicked Gus in the shins, hard. He yelped once through his still continual screaming over his injured private area.

"This is for the attacks and attemped rape of me!" she yelled and kicked him again, this time in the stomach. Trancas moaned and one hand did find its way from his penis to his stomach area. Dee Dee noticed that a golf ball sized spot of blood had soaked through his pants, around the crotch area. I really must have hurt him….good!—she thought as she walked up to his face.

"This final one is for Steven and his name you've tried to tarnish and ruin, just to get back at me!" McCall screamed as she brought her foot forward and, with one hard kick, connected it with his face! Trancas head flipped to the other side as blood gushed from his nose and splattered against the wall beside him. He lay there moaning and groaning, barely able to move.

McCall threw on jeans and an old shirt, then debated whether to run back by Gus to the bathroom—where her gun and radio were, or go to see about Hunter. She had to know if Rick was alright. She raced out of her bedroom and down the hall to the guest room. A startled yelp escaped her as Dee Dee ran smack into Hunter, who was just coming out of the room.

"McCall, are you okay? I heard all this commotion but he'd knocked me out earlier and tied me up with plastic straps. I just now got loose!" he cried in anger as he took her into his arms. They hugged for a few seconds and McCall noticed blood and torn skin around Hunter's hands and wrist area.

"Rick, your wrists! Are you okay?" she exclaimed, taking his bloody hand into her own. Hunter shrugged it off.

"I'm fine! Took me awhile to rip my hands free of the plastic straps but I got it! I'm just pissed I couldn't help you, now where is that pudgy sack-o-crap? I'm gonna' kick his ass!" Hunter spat as he checked his Glock to make sure it was loaded.

"Don't bother, I already did. As they walked back towards her bedroom, McCall told Hunter briefly what had occurred.

Dee Dee screamed as Gus Trancas suddenly sprang from her bedroom doorway and slammed into Hunter, both going to the ground! They continued to fight, Hunter getting some good hard punches in, for the gun—which Hunter had dropped when Trancas had unexpectedly pounced on him. McCall jumped on Gus from behind, trying to choke him, as he hit Rick in the face—sending Hunter stumbling backwards. Then he threw Dee Dee off with a long screech of uncontrollable, irrational rage! His thrust sent her sprawling up against the wall beside him. She looked up at Trancas and could see that the insane rage had finally taken over. Whatever pain he'd been feeling from being racked and having the crap kicked out of him, was gone. The only thing that was dead-set in his mind was to kill her and Hunter, no matter what the cost!

"How do you like that, bitch-cop?" Gus leered at her! All of that had happened in a matter of seconds after hitting Hunter. As Rick was getting back up to charge for his gun again, Trancas had suddenly gotten hold of it. He aimed it right at Hunter's head….everyone instantly froze! "You better say your prayers, pig-bastard, because I'm gonna' blow your brains out!"

"Come on, Gus, put the gun down! You're in enough trouble as it is, don't make it worse! Do you really want to do this to Dee Dee? She trusted you, believed in you, man! You destroyed that trust over twenty years ago. But now's your chance to redeem yourself! Show her that you can stop all this madness and get help!" Hunter prodded, trying to coax Trancas into giving up. It was no use, Gus was determined to kill someone!

"If anyone needs to prove something to someone, it's her! She betrayed me!" he screamed in response. "Now I'm gonna' put a hole in your head and then I'm going to thoroughly enjoy putting several holes with YOUR gun into sweet, beautiful McCall! Sort of ironic, huh!" Trancas sneered. He raised the Glock again and pointed it at Hunter's head. "Say goodbye, Rick!"

Hunter tried to brace himself as best he could for the shot. It all happened so fast he didn't have time to try and jump to the side or dodge the bullet. The sound of the shot vibrated throughout McCall's house, which finally alerted Santiago, Monetti, and the other officers!

At first Hunter wasn't sure if the low moan was coming from himself or not! He suddenly realized it was coming from Trancas. Both Hunter and Gus turned to look. McCall was standing there with her Glock still pointed at Gus. When Hunter and Trancas had been exchanging comments, neither one had noticed her slip back into her bedroom—and subsequently back to her bathroom to get her gun, which was still under a couple towels beside her tub. She had shot Gus right before he'd pulled the trigger on Hunter! Blood began seeping down Trancas' shirt as he stared in shock at McCall and continued to emit a painful moan.

"That was long overdue, Gus! It's over! Let me call an ambulance," she stated, never taking her gun off him. The psychotic smile returned and that evil glazed look came over his eyes again.

"Okay, have it your way, slut! You first!" Trancas growled.

"McCall, he's going for it!" Hunter yelled as Gus yanked the Glock he was holding towards Dee Dee! She didn't even flinch or think twice about it. "Her house sounded like World War III had erupted!" neighbors were heard saying days after the ordeal in McCall's house, as she emptied the rest of her clip straight into Gus Trancas' chest! His arms flailing outward, the force of the shots sent Gus smashing through the second floor banister behind him. He fell to the first floor, crashing into McCall's glass coffee table she had in front of her sea shell patterned love seat. Gus Trancas was dead before he actually hit the glass, but if he hadn't been he definitely wouldn't have survived the coffee table. The thick shards of glass sliced over halfway through his throat, to where it took three men from the coroner's van to carry the body out—two to lift the body and one to hold the head so it wouldn't tear the rest of the way off.

Hunter took the gun from her hand and took Dee Dee into his arms. There she began shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. A few seconds after Gus had hit the coffee table, Monetti, Keyes, Santiago, and the other officers had burst through McCall's front door. They saw Trancas' body, then started up the stairs, calling out for both McCall and Hunter. Rick waved them away as he held Dee Dee, while she released her emotions. A few minutes later, along with the coroner's van, Capt. Roberto Gallardo arrived and he too hugged McCall.

"You're sure you're okay, Dee Dee? he asked, still holding her hands. McCall managed a weak smile.

"I will be now. Thank you for coming over, Captain. It means a lot!"

"No problem, Sergeant! Why don't you and Hunter take a few days off. I think you both need it. However, I expect full reports from both of you on my desk tomorrow afternoon," Gallardo replied, with a wink and smile. Both Hunter and McCall managed small chuckles.

"You've got it. Thank you again, Capt. Gallardo," she replied as he patted her arm and left.

"Okay, kiddo, get some clothes and beauty junk together. You're staying at my house tonight," Hunter joked as he gently guided McCall back to her bedroom. She smiled.

**CHAPTER 9: "UNFINISHED BUSINESS AND THE BIG…'SLEEP'!"**

"You make jokes all you want to but if you saw me walking around on a normal basis looking like I do now, you'd be begging me to put my 'beauty junk' on!" Dee Dee replied, still grinning. Hunter smiled.

"Why do you think I was telling you to be sure and remember that beauty stuff!"

McCall did laugh then and 'pretend punched' him on his arm. She stayed at Hunter's a couple days, and then she moved to a special condominium that the San Diego Police sometimes used in 'sting' operations. Capt. Gallardo gave her special permission to stay there until other housing arrangements could be made. Even though her house, that she'd gotten after she'd sold the house her and Roger were living in, had been thoroughly cleaned of blood and debris, she still couldn't go back there. She'd find a new home.

A week after the bizarre episode at McCall's, Hunter had everyone over for a huge barbecue in his backyard. Everyone was there—McCall, Captain Gallardo, Det. Santiago, Officers Cynthia Monetti and Sid Keyes, as well as the other officers involved in the capture and death of Gus Trancas. Everyone left full enough to explode. McCall stayed, after everyone else had left, to help clean up. It was close to dusk and from Rick's house they walked to the beach and watched the pink and orange fiery ball slowly fade below the horizon.

"Rick, you know there has always been….a little bit of unfinished business between us. We talked about….that night to that psychiatrist once but we never really had any kind of closure on it," McCall suddenly stated as they were walking back from the beach, towards his house. Hunter stopped and looked at her.

"Dee….I assume you're talking about that….'particular' night in '87….that night between….us."

"Yeah, that's the night I'm talking about. We were able to move on, sort of put it behind us and pretend it didn't happen. But….it did happen! And don't tell me you haven't ever thought about that night since then either!"

"There probably hasn't been a week that has gone by in eighteen years that I haven't thought about it at least once if not more! But we both chose not to do that again or try to continue a relationship. We valued our unique friendship too much to try something like that. Unlike most people we were able to view it as a one-time occurrence and move on. McCall, why are you bringing this up now?" Hunter asked, staring straight at her. By now they had stopped out in front of his house. Dee Dee returned his stare.

"Hunter, I remember talking with that psychiatrist and saying that if felt so nice waking up and having you there with me! You made these eggs and we sat at my table and talked and laughed while we ate. It felt so good having that, it was like a few moments of 'normal' thrown into our chaotic lives. It was the first time..." she paused to brush away a tear falling down her cheek.

"It was the first time I'd felt something like that since Steven had been killed," she continued on. "I know we agreed to move on and not continue a relationship. We both met other people and tried to make lives with them. I had Alex Turnin and Roger and you had Vicki Sherry in '95. None of these relationships worked out. What does that tell us?"

"I….uh….I don't know. What does that tell us?" Hunter asked, heart pounding.

"That maybe there is no other people for us!" Both of them walked up to his door. "Every other relationship you or I have ever had has either been killed or they always had problems and/or questions about the relationship between us. We've always tried to explain to our significant others that we were only best friends and partners. But…."

"But what?" Rick prodded, knowing her probable answer.

"That maybe we were the ones who were trying to kid each other! Maybe we really do belong together! Don't get me wrong, I loved Steven and Roger….and even Alex at first, before his affair! I know they loved me too. But they are gone! Steven and Roger are dead and Alex lives in London. Vicki is gone too, Rick! She's been dead ten years! With the crazy lives we lead and all that we've been through, who would be better for each other? We both need to move on with our lives….maybe we should move on together!"

"Dee Dee, do you hear what you're saying! You want to risk everything to see what happens between us again?"

"We're not exactly getting any younger, Rick! We're both a little beyond having children now and starting families that way. But maybe we could start one with just us, you and me! Look, I know this is all kind of….spur-of-the-moment and coming out of left field! But, when you and I almost got blown away by Gus last week, it suddenly occurred to me that we have done this kind of work for over twenty years! Both of us have had some very close calls but we've managed to survive. How long do you think we can continue to do that? The next time could be the last!" Dee Dee cried, taking hold of Hunter's arm.

"McCall, this is crazy! Where is all this coming from?"

"It's just that….well we've had a better relationship for twenty-one years than most married couples do! We can't seem to find anyone else, so why throw that away by ignoring it? Let's try it and see what happens! Besides….I loved your eggs that morning." She teased. Hunter laughed and hugged her.

"I make nasty eggs!" he humorously interjected. McCall laughed. "Okay McCall, come back in. We'll have a glass of wine, watch a movie, and….see what happens. We'll see how we feel after the movie and vino, okay?" Rick suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What movie shall we watch?" she asked as they made their way back into Hunter's house.

"How about an old classic mystery for a change," he said as he got a bottle of cabernet out of his fridge.

"Awesome! The last time we watched a movie together, we watched Johnny Depp parade around as some goof-ball, bizarre pirate looking for cursed gold. It was definitely your kind of movie! How about…._"The Big Sleep!"_ It's my favorite Bogie and Bacall film," McCall replied.

"I actually do have that DVD around here somewhere, you know I like Bogart too," Hunter said as he rummaged around his movie collection. They sat together on his couch, savored the sips of wine, and critiqued each scene of the famous film-noir murder mystery. Both of them wondered the whole time what would happen between them when the credits rolled and the bottle was dry. At one point during the film, as Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall exchanged witty dialogue and chased bad guys, McCall touched Hunter's arm and started laughing.

"What's so darn funny?" he demanded, smiling at her.

"I felt like it was my fault that your Explorer got totaled by Larry Nesbitt. When Roger was killed almost three years ago, he left me a lot of money, you know that. So, I took it upon myself to purchase another car for you," Dee Dee replied.

"McCall, I wasn't even there to help pick it out!" Hunter balked. "What kind of car did you get me, anyway?"

"You'll see. It's being delivered tomorrow morning," she stated with a wry smile and wink.

"I don't want you spending your money on me! I can pick my own car out, okay!"

"Hunter, come on! Let me do this for you! Besides, I've known you for a long time. I think I can find a car you'd like, all right! Now, let's finish the movie."

"You are not gonna' spend your money on me! I can decide to buy a car when I think I've found one!"

"Will you stop!" Dee Dee cried. "I want to do this, okay? Let's finish the film!"

"I cannot believe I'm letting you buy me a vehicle. I WILL pay you back!" Rick grumbled as Bogie had a shoot-out with gangsters and kissed the sexy, sultry Bacall on the side.

"Chill, Rick! Consider it a personal gift from me. You will NOT pay me back! What I want from you is a huge 'Thank You'!"

"What about tonight?" Hunter asked, taking her hand. Dee Dee smiled.

"Tonight….I might want something more. Something more intimate." Both of them snuggled together and finished the movie.

**CHAPTER 10: "JUNKERS, SURPRISES, AND….EGGS BY HUNTER?"**

The next morning, Dee Dee McCall rolled over and opened her eyes. She smiled as bright sunlight and enticing aromas engulfed her senses. The smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs drifted into the bedroom as she put on a robe and walked to the kitchen. Hunter was at the stove cooking omelets and bacon.

"Well, aren't we the morning chef!" she teased as she seated herself at Rick's breakfast nook table. Hunter prepared plates for both of them and sat down with her. They ate, talked, and laughed as they enjoyed his eggs and coffee. The sound of a huge truck pulling into his drive got their attention.

"It's about time," she stated with an ornery smile. Hunter eyed her suspiciously.

"What's about time? What the hell is that truck doing in my driveway?" he demanded!

"Come on, let's go check it out!"

"Check what out? McCall, what the…." Hunter yelled as he quickly followed her outside. At first he just stared. He couldn't believe it, this couldn't be real! Years of memories exploded throughout him as Rick gazed upon an old familiar sight. In the driveway sat an old, very oxidized and somewhat rusty, dark green 1977 Dodge Monaco. All of the tires were old, bald, and one seemed to slowly be losing air. The windshield and windows were filmy and grimy with dust and dirt from years of not being cleaned. McCall burst into laughter! As she continued to gaze at Hunter's dumb founded look, the funnier it got to her. She began almost retching with laughter as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Dee Dee, what the hell is this?" Hunter yelled with a smile on his face!

"It's your new car! I told you I had gotten you one! What do ya' think?" she cried between hysterical laughing fits and gasps for air. Rick burst into laughter himself.

"What do I think? I'll show you what I think!" Hunter yelled as he then ran over to McCall and swept her up. With her still laughing and yelling at him to put her down, he walked up to the old Monaco.

"We're going for a ride! Does this old relic still run?"

"I don't know! I am NOT getting in this….dirty old pooper scooper! I rode in one with you for how many years? This is a joke, you moron!" Dee Dee cried with laughter.

"Get in, McCall! Where's your sense of nostalgia? This is a symbol of past together. Where'd you find this old heap, anyway?"

"An old cop friend of mine back in L.A. found it in a back lot of one of the old precincts. It was, for the most part, taken out of service in the early '90's. Vice used it last a couple times in some drug under cover operations around '99. After that….who knows? I thought it the perfect joke to play on you. Now, let me take you to your real surprise. We'll take MY car!" she answered as Hunter opened the driver's side door with a screech of rusty hinges.

"McCall, get in!" he commanded again as Dee Dee rolled her eyes, chuckled, and got in the passenger side. Both of them surveyed the interior with amusement. Multiple cracks spidered the old dashboard. Both the front and rear seats had holes and cuts and the smell of twenty-eight year old, sun baked vinyl—as well as rotted floorboard carpet permeated the old car. The old scuffed and dented police radio was still barely hanging by a couple screws, below the dash.

"I cannot believe we are sitting in this….this thing! This is a little too much de ja vu for me!" McCall exclaimed as they both noticed that keys were dangling from the ignition. Hunter looked at her as she looked at him. "Rick, don't even think about it!" Dee Dee cried as Hunter turned the key. A machine gun style of back-fires and blue smoke shot out the back as a very rough running, neglected engine suddenly turned over in protest.

"Hey, hey, all right! I've got my car back! I was BORN to drive this car!" Hunter declared as McCall laughed again. He then suddenly picked up the old CB radio and pretended as if it still worked. He used his old L.A. CB handle and acted as if their old homicide division was still connected.

"This is L56 and McCall and I are answering that 187 call in the Brentwood area. Tell Capt. Cain that if he tries to stop us, I'll personally kick his ass!" Hunter spat into the old radio as Dee Dee burst into hysterical giggles.

"Will you shut up, you crazy idiot! Rick, what are you….Oh no!" she cried as Hunter threw the old Dodge into gear. It lurched forward and farted out more smoke as the old transmission went into 'drive.' Hunter's neighbors went to their windows to check out the commotion as more back-fires exploded from the car as well. Rick continued down the street.

"Where to, McCall? You said something about my….'real surprise'?"

"I still cannot believe we're riding around in this car! Okay, drive till I tell you to stop." She guided him to a Ford dealership. They stopped and got out.

"Okay, McCall, what is this?" Hunter asked as they walked up to a beautiful, shimmering pewter colored brand new 2005 Ford Mustang. Rick stared in awe.

"Now, this is your real surprise! How do you like it?" Dee Dee asked with a smile.

"McCall, I can't accept this! I can't let you give this to me….let me pay you back in payments!"

"No way! I told you before that I wanted to get you another car. I have more than enough money and this is something that I can do for you," she replied. He shook his head.

"I don't know. If Santiago, or Keyes, or Monetti….or even Gallardo hear about this, I'll never hear the end of it! Letting my partner buy me a car!" he mumbled.

"Will you stop! This is something I want to do! If it hurts your chauvinistic ego too much then tell our esteemed colleagues that you bought it. Now, get in! It's yours." McCall commanded to him this time. Hunter got in the new muscle car and Dee Dee leaned in the passenger side window. Both of them inhaled the invigorating smell of the brand new black leather interior.

"Thank you, Dee Dee! I truly mean it!"

"Your welcome! Ooohhh yeah! This is heaven compared to that old Monaco. Shall we go for a ride?" Dee Dee asked, starting to get in too.

"Uuhh….I'm going for a ride. You are gonna' take the Monaco back to my house. I'll meet you there." Hunter told her.

"Excuse me! What are you talking about? I have arrangements with some guys to come pick up the Dodge to take it to a junk yard. I didn't even know it still ran, it was a joke! Now you expect me to drive that crate back to your house?" McCall cried in shock!

"It's mine too, right? Joke or not, I want to keep it. We can use it in certain stake-out and undercover operations. Besides, it has a comforting nostalgia about it, sort of a sentimental part of my past. Now, take the Monaco back to my house and I'll meet you there. Oh, by the way, don't accelerate too quickly. You might blow the transmission!" Hunter teased as he smiled and gave a short squeal of the tires as the Mustang took off.

"Hunter, this isn't funny! Come back here!" Dee Dee yelled as she watched the Mustang pull out of the car lot. "Ooohhh! This is so NOT cool!" she cried out loud to herself as she got back into the decrepit Monaco and slammed the door. As she did, part of the old vinyl inside door panel came loose and fell to the floorboard. McCall could only laugh as she jetted the 'smoke machine' towards Hunter's house and his new sports car.

After they left the 'dinosaur' in Hunter's drive, both he and McCall got all the food they could find in his fridge, got into the Mustang, and headed for the beach. There they spent the day—swimming, cooking hot dogs and sipping beer, and talking and laughing about their days in L.A. with their several captains—especially Charlie. Both missed him greatly and wished he was still alive. As they walked along the shore, snuggled together letting the warm ocean flow over their feet and talking of cases past, both of them wondered what the future held.

"I wish we could stay out here forever, watching the golden sun set along the horizon of shimmering water. It's so peaceful," Dee Dee stated as they looked out upon the sea.

"Works for me!" Hunter replied, lifting McCall's chin up and gently kissing her. If they had still been back in Hunter's drive both of them probably would have burst out laughing as the rusty back bumper of the old Monaco suddenly fell to the ground.

**THE END**

Began: December 2004

Finished: August 6, 2005


	3. Chapter 3

"_**HUNTER: HALLUCINATIONS"**_

By Drew Roberts c. 2005

**PREFACE:**

Readers and true _"Hunter"_ fans—even though the plot and/or idea for this story is absolutely and totally mine, the characters and past cases used and discussed in this story are not! The characters and cases were created by Frank Lupo, Stephen J. Cannell, and the writers for the original 1984-1991 television cop/drama _"Hunter"_ as well as the 1995 TV-movie _"Hunter: Everyone Walks In L.A."_ and the 2002-2003 TV-movies/revival series. I believe that the rights to the show are still owned by Stephen J. Cannell Productions and possibly also by Sony Entertainment—since Sony has put out the seasons on DVD. I am in no way trying to infringe on any copyrights or not recognize any person, company, or organization that has ownership/copyrights to the _"Hunter"_ franchise. The only thing I'm taking credit for is the plot and idea for this story. I loved _"Hunter"_ growing up and I have every episode on tape, as well as all the TV-movies and revival series. I also have the first two seasons on DVD—eagerly awaiting seasons three and four this next year! I believe I have correctly gotten the names, dates, and information from the past cases used in this story, however, if you feel I have made errors—let me know! I loved writing this story and I hope you love reading it! As Hunter would say, I hope it….Works for you!

Note: I also referred to the 1990's TV cop/drama _"Silk Stalkings"_ in this story. _"Silk Stalkings"_ was also created by Stephen J. Cannell and I believe is still owned by Stephen J. Cannell Productions.

**CHAPTER 1: "WHISPER SWEET NOTHINGS--UNLESS **

**YOU'RE DEAD!"**

There it was again….that voice! It called to her very softly, almost inaudible. But it was there.

"Dee, come with me, baby, come join me!" She knew that voice, knew who was whispering to her. But that was impossible, he'd been dead almost twenty-six years!

Dee Dee McCall bolted upright in bed, her heart pounding and her breath coming in short high-pitched gasps! Maybe it had been a dream, maybe she'd heard it in her subconscious before totally waking up. She grabbed her 9mm. out of the bed stand next to her bed and slowly started searching. She found nothing as the early morning San Diego sun began peeking in her windows.

This was the third time that she'd heard his voice in the past week. But why? Why now? It had to be hallucinations! After all, Steven McCall had been dead since 1979. Steven and Dee Dee had met while going to the LA Police Academy. They fell in love and married. Sadly, in '79, Steve was killed in the line of duty. It had been devastating for her and Dee Dee felt she'd never find another man like him. She threw herself into her work and eventually became a detective sergeant in the homicide division.

In 1984 she met and was eventually partnered with a no-nonsense tough-guy cop named Rick Hunter. At first they were at odds but eventually became best friends! They both came to trust the other one like they'd never trusted another person before. They helped each other through some very tough times and cases! After six interesting, sometimes wild, but awesome years, Dee Dee finally met Dr. Alex Turnin, who she thought was the next "Mr. Right." In 1990 she left the L.A. Police Dept. to marry Dr. Turnin. However, that marriage did not end up lasting. Alex ended up having an affair just after a year.

Dee Dee vowed she'd never find the right man. She went to the San Diego Police Department and eventually got into a juvenile division, helping misled and troubled teens. She loved it and actually became respected by a lot of the juvenile offenders-they knew she was tough but she was fair and

actually cared about them. She wasn't gonna' screw them over or lie to them. In mid-2001, at a meeting of one of the troubled youth programs Dee Dee had started, she met one of the main sponsors-a man named Roger Prescott. Roger was the head of one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the San Diego area, and he was also running for Mayor.

Roger and Dee Dee became very close and fell in love. In late 2002 they became engaged. It was at their engagement party that Dee Dee first saw Hunter again after a long time. They had exchanged birthday and Christmas cards, and there were occasional phone calls, but they hadn't gotten together for several years. Seeing Hunter again was awesome! Their friendship was so unique and special that having him there was very important to her.

Then all hell broke loose! Russian assassins began targeting Roger and in turn Dee Dee. Hunter of course helped out and he and McCall discovered that Roger was really a Russian defector, and an ex-KGB agent. He had a list of other ex-KGB agents that had defected to the US too. The Russian assassins were after this list of defectors to find them and kill them! Hunter, McCall, Roger, and the SDPD were able to stop and capture the assassins, but not before Roger was killed in the process.

Once again Dee Dee went through a devastating period of mourning. All of her friends from the community and police dept. were there for her and showered her with attention. However, the person who helped her the most was once again Hunter! Not only did he stay for a couple weeks, but ended up transferring from L.A. to San Diego! He talked with her about it and she moved back to the Homicide/Robbery division to be partnered with him. It was just like old times! It was awesome, it felt like having new batteries installed in a dead flashlight!

**CHAPTER 2: SEX, LIES, AND MURDER!"**

Dee Dee took a shower and dressed. Hunter was supposed to pick her up this morning. While waiting for him, McCall decided to check the outside of her house to see if there was possibly any sign of someone entering through a window, or back door, or something. She didn't really expect to find anything and didn't. As she walked back around to the front, she saw Hunter standing in front of his police issue Crown Victoria in her driveway. He was giving her a strange look and laughing.

"McCall, what are you doing? Looking for a secret entrance or window peeking in your own house?" Hunter teased. Dee Dee gave a nervous laugh.

"Funny, Rick, real cute! Are we gonna' follow Allexis Rolland for the day or not?" Whenever she laughed in that "faky" manner and abruptly changed the subject, Hunter knew that something was up.

"Okay, McCall, what's going on? You're acting really weird! Start talking!"

"Oooo, yes sir, officer Hunter sir, if I don't will you take me to jail?" Dee Dee teased back. Hunter laughed.

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it, it's fine with me….but tell me anyway!" Hunter prodded, still smiling. McCall laughed and jokingly pushed him back towards the car.

"Will you give it up! Let's go!" She stated, still laughing and getting into the Crown Vic. They made small-talk on the way to the Rolland Estate.

For the past three weeks Hunter and McCall had been working on San Diego's biggest homicide case to-date—the murder of real estate tycoon Patrick Rolland. At first it seemed that he'd been murdered by an intruder trying to break into the estate safe. Both Hunter and McCall felt like the whole crime scene had been staged.

They began investigating family, friends, business partners, etc…. Eventually, evidence let them to Rolland's widow Allexis. It seems that she'd been having an affair with Rolland's business partner, a man named Raymond Carter. Rolland must have suspected something, because, although he wouldn't tell them much, Patrick Rolland's lawyer did tell Hunter and McCall that Rolland had been discussing cutting Allexis out of his will. From that point on, Allexis Rolland had become the number one suspect. They discovered that it was most likely Rolland's business partner that she was having an affair with after Hunter had Det. Santiago and Off. Monetti, following Mr. Carter for over two weeks. He'd been over to the Rolland Estate several times in the middle of the night and she'd been to the office building several times late at night, usually nights when Carter was supposedly working late.

Halfway to the Rolland Estate, Off. Cynthia Monetti came over the police radio.

"Lt. Hunter, come in. This is Off. Monetti." Hunter reached over and grabbed the radio.

"This is Hunter, go ahead, Monetti."

"Lt., Santiago and I are following Carter. He's just left his house and we think he's on his way to the Rolland Estate. We may all end up at the same place pretty quick."

"Okay, Monetti, if we do McCall and I will be there first. When you get there, hang back and find us. Don't let Carter know he's being followed," Hunter instructed her. After sitting for awhile down the street from the Rolland Estate, Hunter tried prying some more.

"So, Dee, tell me, are your windows clean and properly sealed?" McCall rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You aren't gonna' give up are you?" Hunter gave her a goofy big smile and shook his head.

"No! You might as well tell me. You know I'll get it out of you one way or another," he said taking a bite out of a bagel and then offering it to her. She shook her head at the bagel.

"Look, Rick, I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay? I'm not even sure about….it myself. Give me a little time, alright?"

"Whatever you say, McCall. I just know that for the past week you've been acting really weird and you're very jumpy! You're never jumpy unless something is wrong. So, whatever….'it' is, maybe I can help you," Hunter replied. Suddenly, a black 2004 Corvette drove past them and pulled up to the Rolland gate. The Vette was soon followed by another unmarked police issue Crown Victoria. Detective Anthony Santiago was at the wheel and Officer Cynthia Monetti was beside him. They pulled in behind Hunter and McCall, got out, and got in the back of Hunter's car.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Lieutenant! How are you and the 'Brass Cupcake' doing today?" joked Santiago.

"Uhhh, Tony, I don't know how you found out about that old nick-name but nobody calls me that anymore! Call me that again and you might get a brass boot up your butt!" McCall replied as everyone laughed.

"Don't make her break her foot off in your ass!" Monetti joked in a high pitched whiney voice, mimicking the old 'My White Mama' character off the first _"Mad TV"_ episodes. This exploded everyone into hearty laughter! Santiago agreed that he'd never call McCall 'Brass Cupcake' ever again.

"Don't worry about it, Tony, someone else may be in trouble for sharing old war-stories that he probably should keep to himself!" McCall answered, eyeing Hunter who held his hands up in an 'I-have-no-idea' gesture. Suddenly, the Rolland gate opened and a shiny red, beautifully restored 1958 Plymouth Fury pulled out. Allexis Rolland was at the wheel and Raymond Carter was beside her.

"Well, there's our lovers now," Monetti said as the Fury drove past.

"Okay, Det. Santiago, you and Monetti head back to the station. McCall and I will stay with 'Christine' up there. If we need you again we'll let you know," Hunter instructed. Tony and Cynthia got out and Hunter took off after the Plymouth.

"What's this 'Christine' thing?" McCall asked as the old Fury came into sight.

"You know! A red 1958 Plymouth Fury—the evil car named 'Christine' from Stephen King's novel and the John Carpenter movie," Hunter answered. Dee Dee rolled her eyes and laughed. They followed the classic auto to a ritzy hotel in a rich section of San Diego, not far from the Rolland Estate.

"Let's let our estranged couple get nice and settled, then let's pay 'em a little visit to the room," McCall suggested as they parked out front of the hotel. Hunter chuckled.

"McCall, sometimes I think you're the nastier one of us," he remarked as they both laughed.

"And don't you forget it!" she threw back as they entered the hotel and rode the elevator to the eighth floor. The girl at the front desk told them that the blonde woman (Allexis) and her male friend (Carter) had checked into room 810. Hunter and McCall approached the door cautiously and knocked. Allexis opened it with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell….what are you two doing….why….how did….," she stammered as McCall pushed her way into the hotel room, followed by Hunter.

"Hello, Allexis, havin' a little fun?" he jeered sarcastically. "You seem to have gotten over mourning for your dead husband pretty quick, huh!" By this time Raymond Carter had come out of the master bedroom to see what the commotion was. He was clad in nothing but a pair of blue bikini briefs.

"What the hell do you two stupid pigs want? Get the hell outta' here and leave us alone!" he spat in anger.

"Shut up, stupid! We know what's going on here! Who wants to talk first? We might be able to get the D.A. to offer a deal," Hunter shot back! Carter suddenly decided to take an interest in McCall. He took his hand and slowly started caressing her arm.

"Hey, baby, you can take me into the bedroom and uh….interrogate me. What do you say?" he half whispered in a sexy manner that had all the charm of a snake. Dee Dee looked over and caught Hunter's amused glances. Even Allexis Rolland knew it had been a dumb move.

"Raymond, you idiot! She won't fall for that come-on crap!" she yelled at him.

"She's absolutely right! I won't tolerate being touched by foul matter!" McCall spat out as she suddenly grabbed Carter's thumb that was caressing her arm. She twisted it around, making him squeal like a stuck-pig. After a few seconds, McCall let go.

"Stupid bitch! What'd you do that for?" Carter screeched, holding his thumb and seething with anger! Hunter had had enough!

"Look, 'Cat Woman and Joker,' we know what's goin' down—you've been naughty all over Gotham Town!" he humorously yelled. "You guys started having an affair behind Patrick's back. But, that wasn't enough, you two wanted it all—the money, real estate business, estate, classic auto collection, the Paris estate, the Hawaii condo, and on and on! The only way to do that was to get rid of Patrick, then the Rolland fortune and all the trimmings would be divided between the both of you!" Hunter yelled, trying to shake one, or both, of them up.

"This is all….crazy, you can't….," Allexis stammered again as she tried to think up a plausible explanation. Hunter cut her off.

"The crime scene was a little staged, Lexie!" he added sarcastically. "We've also been following both of you for a couple weeks now. It's a little obvious when both of you end up playin' 'house' right after your husband ends up dead."

"Come on, guys, who wants to talk first, time's a wastin'!" stated McCall as both Allexis and Carter continued fidgeting nervously. "Okay, well, Hunter, I think these two want to finish being questioned down town."

"Exactly, McCall, okay let's go. With any luck we'll have one or both of you charged with first degree murder by the end of the day!"

Suddenly, Raymond Carter shoved Dee Dee out of the way and ran into the bedroom!

"I'm not goin' to jail for anyone or anything! It was the bitch's idea to 'off' her old-man, not mine!" he screeched from inside the bedroom. Both Hunter and McCall had their 9mm's out.

"Come on out, Raymond! Let's not make this any harder than it already is!" Hunter coaxed, slowly walking up to the bedroom doorway.

"I'm not goin' to jail!" Carter screamed from inside.

"Raymond, you dumbass! You're ruining everything!" Allexis yelled back.

"Shut up, slut!" he screamed in return. Suddenly, a gun shot sounded from inside the bedroom and the vase on a stand, next to the wall across from the bedroom doorway, exploded as Allexis screamed!

"Come on, Raymond, don't do this! Put the gun down and come on out!" yelled Hunter.

Suddenly, Raymond Carter was in the doorway and had a 9mm Glock aimed straight at Hunter! Hunter barely had time to jump to the side before another shot was fired. McCall shoved Allexis to the ground and fired her Glock at Carter, hitting him in the shoulder. He screamed and dropped to the ground himself, but not before getting off another round at McCall! She dodged the shot easily as Allexis Rolland continued to scream uncontrollably. Despite the fact that McCall had wounded Carter, he had no trouble popping back up, blood oozing down his left arm and his bikini briefs soaked with urine.

"Drop it, Carter, now! Don't make me kill you!" Hunter yelled, his Glock aimed right at Carter's chest.

"Frickin' bitch shot me! I'm hit!" he screamed.

"Put the gun down, now!" Hunter commanded again.

"I'm not going to jail, Pig, not for anyone!" Carter then, very stupidly, aimed his gun at Hunter again and fired. The shot missed and Hunter returned fire, shooting Carter three times in the chest. He flew back against the wall and slumped to the ground dead.

"You okay, McCall?" Hunter asked as he checked Carter's pulse.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is he dead?"

"Yeah, he's gone. Now we just need to shut her up," Hunter replied, pointing to Allexis, who was still screaming.

"Allexis, shut up! It's over!" McCall yelled. Allexis stopped and looked around like she'd just woken up from a nap. "I'll call this in," said Dee Dee, getting out her cell phone.

Later, after the black-n-whites had left with Allexis Rolland in custody and the coroner had left with Raymond Carter's body, Hunter and McCall stopped into a coffee shop for a break.

"Dee Dee, are you okay?" Hunter asked, sipping his coffee and looking at his partner, who seemed spaced out and not paying attention. His question brought her back to the present.

"What?...Oh, yeah, I'm fine," McCall replied, taking a sip of her hazelnut cappuccino. Hunter laughed and shook his head.

"McCall, you're a terrible liar! Now what's going on? Hello, it's me! I know you better than anyone, woman, and I know when something's up with you!" Dee Dee gave a nervous smile and rolled her eyes.

"Rick,….just chill, okay? I….I'm not sure what's going on myself, alright? There's just….I don't know! I'll tell you when I'm ready and that's not yet!"

"Okay, alright. Shut me out. You realize you're gonna' make me cry!" Hunter jokingly spat. McCall laughed.

"Whatever! Finish your coffee and take me back to the station!" she replied as they both laughed.

**CHAPTER 3: "THE GHOST OF HUSBAND PAST!"**

Back at the San Diego Police Station, Hunter and McCall filled Capt. Gallardo in on the closing of the Rolland case. Back at their desks, Santiago, Monetti, and Off. Sid Keyes congratulated them.

"Wish I could've been there, Sarge! I definitely would've helped take down Raymond Carter!" Sid stated to McCall.

"Really, Sid? From what I heard about that gas station hold-up last week, you were shakin' like a leaf in the wind!" McCall replied. Sid waded up a piece of paper and threw it at Off. Monetti.

"Thanks, Cynth, thanks a lot!" he sneered towards her. "I was not scared! We got the robbers, didn't we? I was not shaking….not till after the thieves were in custody!" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Sure, Sid, whatever you say!" Hunter jeered. They joked around, teased each other, and made small-talk for a few minutes. Then Hunter and McCall walked out to the parking lot. Hunter walked to his '96 Ford Explorer and McCall walked to her 2002 silver Mercedes Convertible, which was the car Roger Prescott had given her when they'd gotten engaged. They had parked beside each other so they walked together.

"Hey, Hunter, you ought to think about getting a newer car, ya' know! Now that you have your own car and aren't always driving your police issue, you otta' think about updating."

"McCall, there is nothing wrong with this Explorer! Just because it's nine years old doesn't mean it's ready for the crusher! It's got a lot of miles left to travel, okay?" Hunter replied, smiling. McCall suddenly burst out laughing.

"Remember back in '84 when that old 'crapo' Chevy Nova blew the engine when we tried to chase that crazy bounty hunter?" Hunter laughed.

"I try to forget that car and that 'junko' Impala after the Nova! It too had an explosive engine! Until that engine blew, Capt. Dolan refused to give me a different car," he replied, still laughing.

"Aaahh, Capt. Dolan. I haven't thought about him in years! Man, did he hate us! I was glad when he transferred out and Capt. Wyler came in. Wyler didn't always care for us either but he understood, he was a 'good guy'", said McCall smiling with remembrance.

"Yeah, except Wyler stuck me with that old green Dodge Monaco and I thought I'd never get rid of it! Even when Wyler moved up and Charlie came in, I still didn't get a better car," Hunter exclaimed, laughing again. Dee Dee's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Good ol' Charlie! He was the best Captain we've ever had, Rick! Oh, don't get me wrong, Capt. Gallardo is great! But, there'll never be anyone like Charles Devane. I wish we had him back. His death from a heart attack in '97 just about gave me a heart attack in grief! Then Roger is killed just a little over two years ago…." McCall trailed off and one tear spilled down her right cheek.

"McCall, what's wrong? What's going on?" Hunter demanded! Dee Dee smiled and wiped the tear away with the back of her hand.

"It's nothing, just….Hunter, do you ever feel….haunted by the past? So much so that you start seeing part of it or hearing something from it again?" said McCall, her smile gone and replaced with a stone-serious look.

"Dee Dee, what the hell are you talking about? What haunting past?" She laughed her fake laugh again and gave a wave of the hand.

"Forget it! It's no big thing, I'll see ya' later," she said, getting into her Mercedes.

"McCall, if you need help or someone to talk to, I'm here! I always have been and I always will be," Hunter told her as she started the Convertible. She smiled.

"I know. That's why when I'm ready I'll tell you. But until I'm ready….or even sure about it, don't worry, okay?" With that McCall drove off and headed towards her house. Hunter stared after her with a serious glare, knowing that something was definitely wrong. It was really pissing him off that she wouldn't tell him what it was. He got into his Explorer and headed towards his house, ignoring the 160,000 miles showing on the odometer and the slight knocking in the nine year old engine. The body and interior, however, were in great shape! He had no intention of getting rid of it unless something happened to it and he had no choice. That night Hunter fixed some homemade chili, opened a Bud Light, and popped in his DVD of _"Christine."_ Seeing Allexis Rolland's exact copy earlier that day had made him want to watch the classic horror film again.

McCall cooked herself some pasta with marinara sauce and opened a bottle of Cabernet. She went into her family room, put the pasta and wine on one side of her chair and her loaded Glock on the other. If certain voices were to call to her again, they'd meet her own 'Simon!' Dee Dee then put in a DVD from the first season set of one of her favorite TV Shows that she'd purchased recently—_"Silk Stalkings."_ The '90's era show had two cops named 'Chris' and 'Rita' solving high-society murders in Florida. McCall had always loved the show because it reminded her of the kind of friendship/partnership her and Hunter had. After seeing Chris and Rita catch a serial sex killer, preying on women from the personal ads, McCall decided to take a Jacuzzi bath and have another glass of cabernet.

The Jacuzzi felt good! Dee Dee finally felt her muscles start to relax for the first time that day. Even though she and Hunter had just closed probably one of the biggest cases of the new year, it had gone down pretty wild and she was still pretty tense. A few reporters had called earlier but she let her voicemail handle them.

After the second glass of wine, the jasmine scented bubble bath, and the massaging bubbles, McCall began to doze off. Then she heard it! At first she thought she was dreaming. But, suddenly she realized that she wasn't asleep yet, however, that voice called to her from the bedroom! It was a whisper but definitely audible.

"Dee Dee, baby, come with me! Come join me, I miss you!" McCall shot up in the Jacuzzi tub, her heart pounding and breath coming in high-pitched gasps! She grabbed the cranberry colored towel on the towel rack next to the tub. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out, grabbing her gun as well. The silence was deafening, it was almost….too quiet.

"Who's there?" McCall yelled from inside the bathroom, her gun aimed out in front of her. She jumped as his voice called to her again.

"Dee, I need you! Come with me!" Very cautiously McCall peered around the corner. It was him! Oh God, it was him! Dee Dee dropped her gun, screaming as Steven McCall stood partially in the shadows, in the hallway, looking into the bedroom—looking straight at her!

"Oh, God! Steven, nooooo!" McCall shrieked as she fell back against the bathroom door and slowly dropped to the floor. When she looked back up, there was no one. No one was in the hallway or bedroom. She picked up her gun and, shaking violently, searched the rest of her house. There was no one and, from what she could tell, no sign of anyone ever having been there. She made her way back to the bedroom, sat on her bed, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Rick Hunter stretched out on his couch, and opened another beer, his stomach full from the chili. He was just starting to doze off around the time poor 'Moochie Welch' was being crushed by the evil 'Christine' on the TV screen, when his phone rang.

"Hunter!" he announced into the cordless he'd snatched up from the side table beside the couch. He immediately recognized the sobs and whimpering.

"McCall! What's wrong? What's happened?" Hunter yelled into the phone.

"Hunter….I need….I need help!" McCall stammered into the receiver. over here now! Oh God, Hunter, it was him!" she sobbed.

"McCall, what the hell is going on over there? It was who? What are you talking about?"

"Rick, just get over here! He was here! He was in my house!" Dee Dee rambled on in between sobs and sharp intakes of new breaths.

"McCall, slow down! Who was in your house? Someone broke in?" Hunter demanded back!

"Rick….it was Steven! Steve was here!" she replied, screaming.

"Steve….Dee Dee, I'm on my way! Stay there!"

Hunter had heard Dee Dee McCall sound this way only once before and that had been twenty years before, 1985, when she'd been attacked and raped in her own home back in L.A. She'd been raped by Raoul Mariano, a diplomat from Curaguay visiting Los Angeles. McCall was one of the most objective, sanest, and toughest persons that Hunter had ever known and the only reason she'd be acting the way she was, was if something was VERY wrong!

Hunter grabbed his gun, rushed out to his Explorer and raced towards McCall's house! When he got there she didn't answer the door but it was unlocked. Rick practically kicked it in as he raced into her house, gun drawn.

"McCall, are you okay? Dee Dee, are you here?" he yelled, making his way to the stairs. McCall appeared at the top of the stairway.

"I'm up here, Hunter." He raced up the stairs to her. He took her in his arms and hugged her. She began crying uncontrollably again. Hunter held her until her sobs quieted.

"Now, what the hell is going on, Dee Dee? Start from the beginning! I want to hear everything!" Hunter demanded after he had taken McCall into her kitchen and had made them both coffee. At first she just sort of stared at her hands, which she clenched together tightly.

"McCall, it's okay, I'm here. What happened here tonight?" She looked up and stared Hunter straight in the eye. Hunter knew that stare and it meant she was very serious—no B.S.

"Rick, you've known me for a long time. We've both seen each other through some pretty crazy times and situations, right?" Hunter nodded his head. Dee Dee continued. "You remember my first husband. I've talked to you about him a million times, and you met him a couple times right before he died. We actually met for the first time through him. You've also been to his grave with me back in L.A."

"Yeah, I remember him. Steven McCall. He was killed while working on the Diana Ducane case, I remember," Rick replied. Dee Dee nodded her head.

"Yeah, he was shot by a hired hit-man, named Rodney Moody, that had actually been the murderer of Diana Ducane. Diana's daughter had set the whole thing up. It was 1979, five years before we were partnered together," said McCall as she took another sip of coffee.

"I remember. On the phone you said that it was 'him', that it was Steve that was in here tonight. Now, what is going on? What do you mean it was Steve in here?" Hunter prodded taking hold of one of McCall's hands, who had started to clench them together again.

"Rick, I know this is going to sound crazy, it sounds crazy to me too! But, I know what I heard and I know what I saw! Hunter, I swear that I heard and saw Steven McCall in my house tonight!"

"You mean that your husband that's been dead for almost twenty-six years was in here in your house tonight," Hunter added sarcastically. His remark pissed her off!

"Oh, look smartass, if you're gonna' make snide remarks and think I'm crazy you can take your butt right back out my door! I called you over here because you're the only one I could think of to try and help me!" Dee Dee cried, standing up and pointing to her back door, which led into her kitchen from the backyard.

"Okay, alright, just calm down! I'm not making fun of you, okay? I'm just trying to comprehend what you're telling me! I believe you saw something and/or someone, but we both know it could not have been Steve! He's dead, McCall! Maybe you were sleeping in the tub and had started to dream," Hunter suggested.

"I was NOT dreaming! I was still awake when I heard the voice! It was Steven's voice, Hunter! It was his voice! I also saw him, Rick! When I looked into my bedroom from the bathroom, Steven was standing in the hallway looking into the bedroom! He….he was looking right at me," McCall exclaimed, shuddering in remembrance! Hunter took her hands again.

"McCall, this has been going on for about a week hasn't it? That's why you've been acting really weird isn't it? Why didn't you tell me before now?" Hunter demanded!

"Because, I knew this was how you'd react! You think I'm crazy or delirious, or both! You think I made this up, don't you!" McCall spat in a accusatory manner.

"Dee Dee, you know me better than that! Of course I believe you! I believe you saw someone and you heard something. I don't believe it was actually Steven McCall! He's gone, Dee, and has been for a long time! Now, start from the beginning, meaning a week ago when the voices started, and tell me everything!" McCall told him all of it, right on up to seeing 'the figure' in the hall.

"It's obvious that somehow someone has been sneaking in here to 'gaslight' you, McCall! For some reason somebody wants to drive you crazy. Who and why is what we have to figure out!" explained Hunter. McCall shook her head in doubt.

"Rick, it was his voice, his face! If Steven is dead, he couldn't be the one tormenting me, but it's him, Hunter! It can't be someone else if it's Steve's voice and face I've heard and seen, can it?" McCall cried!

"Sure it can! Somehow someone has found a way to mimic Steve's voice, maybe a professional imitator or something. They also must have found an old picture of Steve and made a mask of it or found a mask that looked like Steve. Didn't you say that he was somewhat in the shadows in the hallway?"

"It was Steve's face, Rick! He was partially in the shadows, yes, but not so much that I couldn't see the face! How could somebody imitate Steve's voice like that? It was perfect! If someone is trying to drive me crazy….why? For God's sake, why? And why are they going to such….bizarre, sick lengths to do it? Why are they using….Steve to do it?" Dee Dee cried, chocking up again.

"I don't know, McCall, but we're gonna' find out!" Hunter took his hand and gently lifted Dee Dee's chin so she was looking straight at him. "Dee Dee, you surely realize that it could NOT have been Steve that you saw and heard, right? Dead people don't come back! Besides, we both know that even if he did come back, he wouldn't be doing this to you, this sick taunting thing. Some sicko is trying to scare you," Hunter said, trying to convince her.

"I know, Hunter, it's just that when I saw Steve….or whoever it was it….well I guess you could say it has made me question my sanity! I know it can't really be him, but who was it? I don't understand!"

"I don't understand either, McCall! Someone has gone to an extreme amount of trouble to hurt you! And someone is going to extremely regret it when I find em'! We're going to figure this out, okay?" Dee Dee nodded her head and forced a weak smile.

"Okay, I know. It just….freaked me out! I didn't know what was going to happen!"

"It would freak anybody out! Now, I always keep what I call an emergency bag in my Explorer. It has extra clothes, food, blankets, and so on, in case I need them. I can use the extra clothes and stay here tonight. You can take the couch, I'll take your bed," Hunter joked. Dee Dee laughed.

"Oh you will, will you? You can take the bed in the guest room. Couch days are in the past. Thanks, Rick! I really appreciate this!"

"No problem! Next time you can come sleep over at my house! You bring snacks and I'll sneak in some beer!" Hunter teased her. This brought hearty giggles from McCall.

"Shut up you goof! Let me show you where the towels for the guest bathroom are," Dee Dee said, still laughing and pulling Rick along to the stairs.

"There's that laugh and the McCall I know and love! She's so cute!" he continued to tease her and jokingly pinching her cheek. McCall pushed him into the guest room, told him good night, and went back to her own room. Before going up to sleep, they had agreed to start looking into every aspect of all their cases to see if they could find a possible suspect and motive for doing these cruel things to McCall. Somebody definitely had gone to great lengths to research her life, both past and present. Or, as McCall had suggested earlier when they were talking in her kitchen, it could **_be_** somebody from her past who, for some bizarre reason, wanted revenge!

**CHAPTER 4: "HUNTER GETS A VISIT!"**

The next two days Hunter and McCall dove into their most recent cases, both solved and open ones. They were searching for any kind of lead or tie-in that would give a reason for who and why someone was trying to torment Dee Dee.

"Nothing seems to stand out, Hunter. Even the open cases don't really have anyone that screams revenge or even that psychotic," said McCall, taking a sip of coffee and rubbing her tired eyes. Hunter had continued to stay at her house to make sure nothing happened till they could figure everything out. For now they were keeping this to themselves, however, Hunter felt they should eventually tell Capt. Gallardo.

"What about Carmine "Carma" Gambiano? His trial is coming up next month and he swore he'd get even with you for arresting him for murder and agreeing to testify at the trial. He's out on bail right now, supposedly living with the family till the trial starts," Hunter replied.

"The Gambianos, San Diego's own Italian mob family. I suppose Carmine could be the one. The family has enough money, power, and connections to research my past and try and scare me into not testifying. However, the….figure in my house has not hinted at, or pointed to, or even instigated towards anything to do with the Gambiano trial. Nothing even remotely points to the Gambianos," Dee Dee answered.

"Well, it's the best lead we've got right now. Let's check it out," Hunter said, getting up from his chair and grabbing his suit coat. Both of them walked out to the police Crown Victoria and headed towards the Gambiano mansion.

"We'd like to speak to Mr. Carmine Gambiano please," Hunter announced to the butler, showing him his badge. The butler flashed Hunter and McCall an annoyed, irritated glare. Hunter returned the glare with a sarcastic smile as the butler disappeared into the mausoleum of a house. After a few minutes, 'Papa' Vincent Gambiano came charging towards the door. 'Papa' Vincent 'Vinnie' Gambiano was the father of Carmine, and his two brothers Joseph and Paul 'Paulie' Gambiano, and was the head of the Gambiano household as well as the "family business"—which was mostly illegal activities and enterprises with mob connections.

"What the hell do you want?" Vincent exploded in anger! His face was beet red and a small amount of spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled. He clearly was enraged and was struggling to keep control of his emotions and/or temper. McCall thought to herself that if he became any angrier, 'Papa Vinnie' would keel over from a heart attack.

"Mr. Gambiano, we're here to speak to your son Carmine. Please get him. We just have a few questions, that's all," Dee Dee stated.

"Shut up, Pig Lady!" Papa Gambiano practically screamed in a thick Italian accent. "You have done more than enough to 'Carma!' He has nothing to say to you!"

"Mr. Gambiano, get Carmine now! We need to speak to him!" Hunter demanded.

"Haven't you done enough you self righteous bitch!" Gambiano pointed at McCall. "It's because of you he is under this bogus murder trial! He is innocent and has nothing to say to you! Get out!" Vincent yelled.

"Look, Vinnie, lose the names directed towards my partner or I might decide to let my righteous wrath loose right here in your front hallway! Get Carmine now!" Hunter ordered, practically yelling himself.

"Don't you tell me what to do in my own house, you son-of-de-bitch! Because of your partner and you….stupid police, my son overdosed on cocaine and booze and is in the hospital! He can't talk to you! Now, get otta' here!" Gambiano screeched again. McCall and Hunter exchanged a surprised look.

"Papa Gambiano, how long has Carmine been in the hospital?" McCall asked.

"He purposely overdosed on the drugs and booze ten days ago. The doctors aren't even sure he'll live! Now please, leave us alone!"

"It couldn't have been 'Carma' in your house last night," Hunter half whispered to Dee Dee. She nodded her head in agreement. McCall then turned back to Vincent.

"Mr. Gambiano, you and I differ on what 'innocent' really is and I'm sure we differ on who's really responsible for what happened to Carmine, but I never hoped nor tried to do anything to have this happen to him. I am sorry. We'll leave now," Dee Dee stated. Then, she and Hunter turned and walked back out towards the Ford.

"Sorry, McCall, it looks like another dead-end. There's got to be something or somebody else, we just have to find it or them."

"I know, Rick. There's also another way to try and find out who's doing this. The ol' set-a-trap scenario."

"No way, McCall! I don't like it! We don't have any idea who's doing this. We have no idea who or what we're up against and I won't put you in that kind of danger without having some kind of clue of what the danger entails first!" Hunter exclaimed as they both suddenly heard the screeching of tires.

"Hunter, look out!" McCall screamed as both of them flew to the ground and rolled to escape the path of an oncoming black Ferrari! The driver of the Italian sports car seemed to lose control of it because the Ferrari, after doing a 360 to try and come back towards Hunter and McCall, skidded off the drive and slammed into a tree. Paul 'Paulie' Gambiano, Carmine's oldest brother, got out and looked as angry as his father had been just minutes before.

"Hunter, are you okay?" McCall yelled, getting back up!

"Yeah, no problem. Who the hell was that?" Rick cried, brushing off his suit pants.

"It's Paulie! Rick, here he comes, look out!" McCall exclaimed as Paul Gambiano had run back up to them. He swung on Hunter!

"You Pig scum! Because of you my brother might die!" Paul screamed in a fit of rage! Hunter dodged the hit easily and threw Paul to the ground. He got back up and suddenly flipped out a switchblade!

"Okay, Pig bastard, let's go!" Paulie screamed like a wild man. By this time Vincent Gambiano and two of his hired 'goons' came running out.

"Come on, Paulie, put the knife down! You don't want to do this!" McCall yelled as she pulled out her gun and as Papa Gambiano reached them.

"Paulie, you stupid bus del cu, scemo!" Vincent proceeded to yell and cuss at him in Italian.

"Pop, they might have killed Carma! They gotta' pay!" Paul screamed in protest. He suddenly stabbed towards Hunter! Hunter grabbed his wrist and swung Paul's arm around and again shoved him to the ground.

"That's enough, Paulie! Drop the knife and get your hands up!" McCall yelled, aiming her gun at Paul Gambiano. Under instructions from Vincent, one of the thugs grabbed Paul and, with him kicking and screaming, began dragging him back towards the mansion.

"Come on, Pig, all I need is one more try! Give me one more chance and I'll take your ass out! Come on, I'll I need is one more try!" Paulie screamed as the goons dragged him back to the house.

"Works for me, 'spaghetti boy!' Hunter responded in anger.

"He was acting out of anger, he didn't know what he was doing! He wasn't thinking straight! I'll take care of 'em, just don't arrest him!" Vincent exclaimed as Paul's shouts of anger over Hunter's snide come-back were still audible.

"We won't press charges….this time! Just keep Paulie under control! Hunter, let's go!" McCall stated, grabbing Rick's arm and pulling him back to the Crown Vic.

"Well I guess the Gambianos are out! Unless Paulie is doing it to get revenge for Carmine," said Hunter as they headed back to the SDPD station.

"No, the Gambianos are too wild, too strung out on 'blow', booze, and anger to make rational or intelligent decisions. Whoever is trying to scare me is calm, cold, and calculating. They've obviously thought out and planned my torment very carefully. To be honest, Rick, the Gambianos are too stupid with their own ego to have planned out something this elaborate," McCall responded. Hunter agreed.

That night McCall, Cynthia Monetti, and Renee Coslow—another detective in the SDPD—were going over to Monetti's for a girl's-night-out. McCall had it worked out with Monetti that she would stay at her house, so Hunter went back to his own house for the night.

After flipping back and forth between _"Cold Case Files"_ on A&E and _"Forensic Files"_ on Court TV, Rick began to doze off on his couch around 12:30. Halfway between consciousness and sleep, Hunter thought he heard a noise. It was probably that stupid stray cat that had been coming around for a couple weeks. He slightly glanced up and he barely had time to roll off onto the floor before the hand with the knife came slicing down into the middle of the couch, where his chest had been seconds before!

The figure stood behind the couch with a wild grin on his face. Hunter's heart lurched with shock and surprise as Steven McCall stood there! Before Hunter had a chance to jump back up off the floor, Steve had run! Before he totally left, however, he spoke to Rick from the front hallway—which was just around the corner from Hunter's living room and out of his eyesight.

"Leave it alone, Rick! Dee Dee is mine! Stay away!" Steve's voice came softly from around the corner. Then he was gone! Hunter searched his house and discovered that the 'Steve' figure had entered through an old window in the laundry room. Probably the supposed Steven McCall had used a credit card or something to slip in between the two vertical rectangular shaped window pieces and flipped the lock back. Rick spent the rest of the night on the couch with his 9mm Glock (otherwise known as 'Simon') in his lap.

The next day at the station, McCall could tell Hunter was tired. She joked with him about a wild date that had kept him up. However, after Hunter told her what the real reason for him not sleeping was, Dee Dee felt like her blood had turned to ice and tears welled in her eyes.

"McCall, it's okay! Calm down! You're about as white as a ghost, that's for sure! You're about as white as you used to be with that crazy pale colored make-up you women used to wear in the late '80's! In fact, in about say oh….1988 or '89, I actually thought I had a ghost for a partner for awhile!" Hunter dramatically stated. Dee Dee laughed and agreed that the style of make-up from the '80's had not left much to be desired.

"Besides, McCall, if that really was Steven McCall's ghost in my house, why did he have to use the window and doors? Why didn't he just….float through the walls like Casper?" This really got McCall laughing!

"I don't know, Rick. Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't Steven McCall! We both know, Dee, that he was not a psychotic killer! Now, I didn't know Steve that well but I'd been around him several times, including the night he was killed when I brought him information on the Diane Ducane case, even though I never worked that case myself. I'd been sent over to your house with information to give him and I met you for the first time. You were still a uniform cop and I'd only been a detective in the homicide division a couple years." McCall smiled in remembrance.

"I remember. I remember thinking you were funny and one of the nicer detectives that I'd met. You were uh….you were also the one who came to the house to tell me about….Steve's death. You were there for me that night. You helped me through that….horrible evening! I'll never forget that! And, you're right! Steve would never be doing this, to anyone let alone me!" McCall declared emotionally.

"Hunter, McCall, please come into my office, now!" Captain Gallardo stated from his office door. Both of them eyed each other cautiously.

"Captain, what's up?" Hunter asked as he and McCall sat down in front of Capt. Gallardo's desk. He eyed both of them questioningly before answering.

"Lieutenant, I just got off the phone with Antonio Perillo, Vincent Gambiano's attorney. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that it wasn't a pleasant conversation! Basically, I've been told to tell both of you to stay away from the Gambiano family unless you have new warrants! I also don't need to tell you how stupid I felt telling him I had no idea why two of my detectives, especially one who is part of Carmine's trail coming up, would be hounding them! Now, I want to know what the hell you two were doing there, especially you, McCall?" Capt. Gallardo demanded!

Hunter looked over to McCall to get the "okay" and she nodded her head. Both of them proceeded to tell Gallardo everything—from the time Dee Dee first started hearing the voices up to the previous night, where Hunter, as he put it, actually got to experience a scene out of the old suspense Clint Eastwood movie _"Play Misty For Me!"_

"So, the only one you could think of that might have a reason to come after Dee Dee was Carmine Gambiano, huh?"

"That's right. Captain, there's no other person that we could come up with that would truly have a reason to do something like this! But, after we found out that 'Carma' has been in the hospital from a cocaine and whiskey overdose for ten days, we know there's no way it can be him! And, as McCall put it earlier, the Gambiano family is too concerned with 'coke' and their own ego to think or plan out something this elaborate," said Hunter.

"So, who do you think this is that's decided to masquerade as McCall's deceased husband? By the way, Dee Dee, I'm very sorry this is happening," Capt. Gallardo said, trying to comprehend what Hunter and McCall had just explained to him.

"Thank you, Captain. We don't know who it is. We've drawn a blank on who or why. We're still trying to find a connection through one of our cases," said McCall.

"What's your next move?" Gallardo asked.

"We're not sure yet, Captain, even though McCall wants to set herself up as bait. I do not like or agree with that scenario at all!"

"Look, Hunter, it may be the only way to catch this nut! You….and even several uniforms if you like, can be waiting and watching. If this psycho shows back up, we'll have him! I don't see any other possible way to go right now, do you?" Hunter slowly and very reluctantly shook his head.

"She does have a point, Rick. If you are sure the Gambianos aren't involved and you basically have no other suspects, McCall may be right," Capt. Gallardo replied.

"I just don't like the basic idea of you being a sitting duck! Maybe we could have Monetti get a brunette wig and pose as you," Hunter suggested. This suggestion made Dee Dee angry!

"Are you suggesting that I can no longer perform "sting" operations? Especially when I'm playing myself? Come on, Hunter, that's ridiculous! I've performed and done hundreds more undercover and "sting" operations than Monetti and besides, I will NOT have her put in any kind of danger because of my problems! Rick, you and I did this a 'million' times for how many years back in L.A.! We've done it several times in the two years we've been back together down here! This time is no different!" McCall retorted. Hunter suddenly gave an ornery chuckle. Both Gallardo and McCall gave him a weird look.

"Uhhhh….what the hell is so funny? What I said was not intended to be a joke!" Dee Dee spat.

"McCall, chill out kiddo! I was only laughing because….well, did you know that when you get mad your little nostrils flare up and you get this cute little quiver at the corners of your mouth," Hunter replied, still smirking. McCall rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hunter, you idiot! Stop looking at my beautiful face and concentrate on how we're going to put this 'catch-a-ghost' plan in motion!" Dee Dee responded, still laughing herself. Gallardo shook his head, smiling.

**CHAPTER 5: "TO CATCH A GHOST!"**

That afternoon, around 5:00, Hunter and McCall ate an early supper of Linguini with clam sauce at Dee Dee's house. Then he left out the front door with both of them laughing and carrying on loudly about one of their old cases back in L.A. They purposely wanted to make it well known that Hunter was leaving! However, after Rick was a block away, he pulled over and doubled-back to McCall's on foot. There was also two uniform cops in an unmarked panel van just a ways down the street the other direction. They were close enough to watch her house with binoculars. Rick and Dee Dee had also placed small "bugs" all around the inside of her house too. The cops in the van could listen and record whatever was being said or done loudly inside her home. Hunter was to sneak back into the house through the back yard and in through a window in her family room—which had purposely been left unlocked. He would hide and wait. This way, anyone watching would think that McCall was now in the ever-so-famous, stereotypical situation—alone in the house!

For the rest of the evening Dee Dee watched an episode of _"CSI"_ and an old _"Perry Mason"_ on the Hallmark Channel. Still no one or nothing had shown up or happened. Hunter and McCall had agreed that they would not speak or talk with each other in case the "ghost" was listening from outside somewhere—or possibly had bugged her house himself when he'd been in it on the other occasions.

Dee Dee went up to her hot tub after 'Perry' beat 'Hamilton Burger' out in the court room once again. After her earlier experience in the hot tub, she wondered if this would be the time the 'Evil Steven' would show up again. She just had started to truly relax and was secretly wondering if Hunter was watching….and what he was thinking of her if he was, when the voice spoke again!

"Dee, honey, I need you! Dee Dee, I'm here….to get you!" the voice leered, suddenly taking on a more vicious tone! It sounded as if it was coming from downstairs or maybe on the stairs. McCall's heart jumped and her adrenaline went into overdrive as she grabbed a towl and ran into her bedroom! She quickly threw on a pair of panties, jeans, and an old t-shirt. She then grabbed her gun and ran for the stairs.

She reached her stair landing and looked down to the ground floor. There he stood! Steven looked up at her with a wicked grin. He opened his mouth and, in a somewhat eerie demented manner, spoke.

"Hello, Dee Dee darling! Happy to see me, baby?" He then let out a string of high-pitched psychotic laughter….which was nothing like the real Steven McCall's laugh at all!

"Don't move….whoever you are! You are under arrest!" McCall spat, pointing her Glock down at him from above the stair landing banister. The 'Steve Figure' continued to grin in an almost obscene way and started for the stairs.

"Come on, babe, aren't you happy to see me?" he leered!

"That's far enough! You are NOT my husband….whoever you are!" she yelled.

"Of course I am! Don't you recognize me?" he sarcastically demanded!

"Don't move another step! Steven McCall was killed in 1979, over twenty-five years ago! I'd say, 'Stevie boy' that you haven't aged at all! Care to explain that?" His grin faltered slightly but held.

"Well, I've been stuck in limbo for a long time, baby! Don't I still look good to you?" he asked, taking one more step towards the stairway.

"Don't even think about it, butt-wipe! Take one more step and I'll waste your ass right here and now!" Hunter commanded as he popped from around the corner, gun aimed at the Steve figure's chest! From the jump the intruder gave and by the startled look on his face, Hunter showing up was not planned! However, the sick grin and confidence still held.

"Well, I'm disappointed in both of you! Aren't you glad to see ol' Steve? It's been a long time, huh!" the figure shot back.

"Shut up, psycho! You're not Steve McCall! Oh, you've got the whole voice and face thing goin' on here, I'll give you that much! But, you don't act or move like Steve did. Let's see who you are, punk!" Hunter spat back, grabbing for the intruder's head to pull off the probable mask! The figure suddenly kicked Hunter in the stomach, sending him slamming into the wall behind him!

"Stop, don't move!" Dee Dee yelled as she fired a shot, which however, missed. "Hunter, are you okay?" she yelled again as she flew down the stairs! By now the other police officers were running up to McCall's yard and suddenly became involved in a shoot-out with the suspect! As the shots rang out, Rick and Dee Dee flew outside. There both engaged in gunfire from the 'fake Steve' as well! McCall and Hunter flew to the ground as shots from the figure pelted Dee Dee's door and shattered a window to the side of it! The suspect then turned and ran down the street.

"Stay here, McCall, I'm going after him!" Hunter shouted as he took off running towards his Explorer. The other officers asked if she was okay and then they too took off for their van to assist Rick in the probable chase. However, McCall had no intentions of standing by. She ran for her Mercedes. Hunter roared his SUV back up the street, madly looking for the ghostly figure running or a runaway vehicle. McCall followed in her convertible and the cops in the van. Suddenly, a 2000 green Dodge Stratus shot out in front of Hunter and raced up the street!

Hunter, McCall, and the officers gave chase as all four vehicles squealed, screeched, and ripped around corners and the streets of Dee Dee's neighborhood. Then the Stratus slowed and allowed Hunter to pull up along side of it. As soon as he did, the Dodge began to slam into his Explorer, trying to cause Hunter to lose control! Rick slammed into the Stratus, in return, to try and do the same. As Dee Dee and the other cops watched, the intruder's car and Hunter's SUV obliterated each other! Finally, in one last hard ram from the Stratus, Hunter skidded out of control and slammed into a fairly new, parked VW Bug! The Dodge then fled off into the night as McCall and the other cops squealed to a stop behind Hunter's wrecked Explorer.

"Hunter, are you okay?" McCall yelled as she flew out of her convertible and ran up to the driver's side window of his Ford.

"I'm fine, McCall! Damn it, we had him!" Hunter yelled in frustration and anger as he brought his fists down on his steering wheel. He then worked at getting his smashed in door open. Rick finally got it open, with a horrible screech and crunching of metal, far enough to slip out from behind the wheel.

"Rick, are you sure you're alright? Maybe I should call an ambulance, have you taken to the ER and get checked out," McCall exclaimed as she put her hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"No, I'm fine! My ego is wounded more than anything else!" Hunter spat, still angry about the "ghost" getting away. By now several spectators began showing up, including the owner of the VW Bug Hunter had smashed into. The Bug owner was very irate! The other uniform officers had, by now, also shown up and called everything in. Despite Hunter's objections, an ambulance was called to the scene. However, the EMT's looked Rick over and agreed that he didn't have to be taken to the hospital. As one of the EMT's was looking over a small cut on his forehead, both Hunter and McCall noticed a burgundy Ford Crown Victoria pull up. Capt. Roberto Gallardo got out and walked over.

"Excuse me, I wonder if you could help. I was told that an INDI 500 was being raced around here and would you tell me where that would be at?" Gallardo joked.

"Cute," Hunter commented as he and McCall both smiled.

"You okay, Lieutenant?" Capt. Gallardo asked, becoming a little more serious. Hunter told him he was fine and they then proceeded to tell the captain the whole story of the evening's events.

"So, you were able to recognize that, by his movements and the way he walked and/or ran, it was definitely not Steven McCall that broke into your house, Dee Dee?"

"Yes, Captain, both Hunter and I could tell it was not Steve! The….man had Steve's face and talked in his voice but he didn't walk or run at all like Steve. In fact even the voice….it was Steve's voice….but it was almost like a perfect rendition so-to-speak. It was Steve's voice but in a demented manner. The figure seemed to….I don't know, pause or something before speaking. Almost like he was getting his throat or whatever ready to use that particular voice," McCall answered.

"So, maybe this crazy intruder is a….voice imitator or a ventriloquist or something," Gallardo suggested.

"Definitely! This guy had Steve McCall's voice down pat! I also think he had a mask of Steve's face on. However, his lips moved when he talked so I don't know about the ventriloquist thing or not. But, I do think he can professionally imitate or talk in certain voices," Hunter responded, standing up from the back of the ambulance.

"We'll have a CSI team go through your house from top to bottom, McCall. Maybe we'll get lucky and come up with something," Capt. Gallardo stated.

"He wore gloves and long sleeved black clothing so I don't know how lucky we'll get. But, it's worth a try," Dee Dee responded. Then, Officer Hawke (one of the cops—the other being Officer Neal Connors—who had been in the van that had been part of the surveillance on McCall's house) came running up to them.

"Lieutenant Hunter, Neal and I found this a block back on the street!" Hawke cried holding up a 9mm. Glock in a plastic evidence bag.

"Well, it looks like the nut must have thrown the gun he fired at you out the window during the chase," Capt. Gallardo stated to Hunter and McCall.

"Barry, make sure the CSI get that and tell them to check the slugs in McCall's door against this gun!" Hunter exclaimed to Officer Hawke. Then Cynthia Monetti showed up along with Anthony Santiago and Sid Keyes. All looked shaken up and worried.

"Sergeant, we heard over the radio what happened! Are you alright?" Sid asked, worry evident on his face!

"Guys, I'm fine! I am truly grateful for all your cares and concerns, you are all true friends! But I'm perfectly fine! You can all go home," McCall stated emotionally in response.

"What's going on, Dee Dee? Why did this psycho break into your house and shoot at you?" Cynthia prodded. McCall and Hunter exchanged glances. Det. Santiago saw the looks and knew that something was up. He also figured that, by the look of their glance, it was something private and did not involve them—at least at that time.

"Okay, Monetti, Keyes, let's blow this crazy 'cop stand' and let Sgt. McCall get some rest," Santiago declared, motioning towards his car. Monetti and Sid started to protest but Anthony pulled them along. "We can talk to Sergeant McCall later. Right now I think she needs some peace and to be left alone." Hunter could tell that Anthony had caught on and he looked at him. Santiago looked back at Hunter and gave a slight nod, letting him know that—I understand and we're leaving now. As they were walking away, Hunter whispered a "Thanks, Tony". Santiago nodded again and left to join his friends, standing over by his '65 GTO.

"Tony knew something was goin' on. I don't think the other two realized it," said McCall.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Tony doesn't know what the 'something' is and he won't try to get involved unless we ask him to,"

Hunter replied. After all questioning had been answered, Dee Dee went back with Hunter to his house and stayed there for the rest of the night. They went in McCall's Mercedes.

"Rick, I uh….I'm sorry about your Explorer. I feel responsible since the nut was truly after me. You'll probably have to use your police issue Crown Vic for now," McCall stated as her convertible headed towards Hunter's house.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said the other day, it was nine years old and had a lot of miles on it. I guess now I truly do have an excuse to get a newer car."

**CHAPTER 6: "KILLER IN A HALLOWEEN MASK—AGAIN!"**

For the rest of the night the police and CSI went over McCall's house from top to bottom and then again from bottom to top. However, they found nothing. There was no evidence of anyone being there other than Dee Dee herself, Hunter, Cynthia Monetti, and several other police friends.

"I knew they wouldn't find anything. Whoever this is, is too smart to leave any kind of DNA behind," McCall stated the next day in Capt. Gallardo's office.

"Eventually he's got to make a mistake. We'll get 'em," Gallardo replied, sipping his coffee.

"But when, Captain? After he's killed me? I can't wait for eventually. We've gotta' find something or act on something now!" McCall responded emotionally.

"I'm staying with you at all times till we stop this psycho!" Hunter stated.

"Again, when will that be?" Dee Dee cried in anger and frustration!

"I don't know, but I'm not leaving your side!" said Hunter in response. Capt. Gallardo's phone rang, he picked it up.

"Gallardo! Yeah, really? This is possibly a lead! Good work, Sid!" He put his phone back down and looked right at Hunter and McCall. "That was Officer Keyes. He and Officer Monetti have discovered the green Stratus your "ghost" was driving last night, abandoned in an alley. They figured you'd want to take a look at it," he announced.

"Let's go!" Hunter stated as he and McCall jumped up and headed for Hunter's car. Rick threw the Ford in gear and headed for the alley in a run-down part of San Diego.

We haven't found very much but the CSI is still going over it," Sid stated as Hunter and McCall stared at the abandoned, smashed up Dodge.

"Who is the car registered to?" asked Dee Dee.

"It's a rental company that reported the car stolen two weeks ago. That's about all we know about it until the CSI get done with it," Officer Monetti replied.

"I suppose you still don't want to tell us what's going on, huh," Sid assumed.

"Not right now, Sid. We'll tell you later," Hunter replied as he and McCall peered into the wrecked Stratus, while CSI techs were scouring the vehicle. One of the CSI investigators came up to them.

"Lieutenant, I thought you might want to see this. We found it in the Stratus," he stated, holding up an evidence bag with what looked like a business card in it. Hunter put on a latex glove and then opened the bag, taking out the crumpled card.

"What's on it?" McCall asked. Hunter gave her a curious look.

"Well, this is definitely interesting! You know how we've been saying that whoever has been masquerading as Steve is probably a professional voice imitator and has made masks of Steve's face?"

"Yeah, that card tells you all that?" Dee Dee joked. Hunter handed it to her. She read out loud. "Larry Nesbitt's Wax Museum and Mask Shop—Will Do Special Orders For Any Mask and Be Sure and Check Out My Mask and Costume Shop Located In the Museum! The address for this museum is in a fairly nice area. Possibly this….Nesbitt has made masks of Steve's face and for the past couple weeks has been somehow sneaking into my house to terrify me?" Dee Dee asked, somewhat skeptical. Hunter shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's the best lead we've got so far! I'd say the coincidences of this mask and wax museum guy figuring into this is a little too much to be a coincidence."

"I rarely believe in coincidences, Rick. Shall we go shop for your next Halloween mask?" McCall teased.

"Yeah, I wanna' be a cop!" Hunter joked in return.

"Oh please, you don't need a mask for that! Hunter, if you looked any more like a cop, they'd give you a TV series playing one!" McCall shot back. They both burst out laughing as they headed for the museum. On the way, Dee Dee reminisced.

"Ya' know, this is kind of weird—de javu weird. Remember back in L.A., I think it was around '85, when you and I got sent to the set of that cop TV show that used to be on? What was the name….uh…._"Street Heat"_ I think. Remember the original star of the show got injured or something because of his drug habit. He was scarred in the face if I remember right, and he started running around trying to hurt the current stars of the show because he blamed them for him getting hurt."

"Oh yeah, yeah, the acid-face-dude! What was his name….David Talon! I'd forgotten about that! And we ended up chasing him to his wax and horror museum, no kidding—it is de javu! I wonder if this guy….uh….Larry Nesbitt has a fried up face?" Hunter kidded.

"Great, all I seem to attract now is the 'Freddy Krueger's' of the world!" McCall joked back as they pulled up in front of Larry Nesbitt's wax museum. Even though there was a Closed Until Next Week sign on the museum doors, they were unlocked. Rick and Dee Dee entered.

"Mr. Nesbitt, SDPD, we need to talk to you please," McCall yelled. There was no response. As they progressed further into the museum, they encountered many 'interesting' wax scenes set up for visitors. The first exhibit was one of horror—a grisly scene of 1888 London, England. A wild looking man clad in a black overcoat and top hat was standing over a ripped open body of, what one at the time period would have called a "lady-of-the-night". The obvious Jack-the-Ripper had a scalpel in his right hand and sitting nearby was an old fashioned black doctor's bag. The expression on the face of the wax figure of the cut open prostitute was one of terror as she lay below an old street sign that read White Chapel. Dee Dee turned and looked at Rick with an unbelieving look. Hunter returned her look with his own questioning expression and once again held his hands up in a 'don't-ask-me' gesture.

"Well, if you ask me, this Nesbitt is sick! Did you see the disgusting detail he went to on the cut open wax hooker? It was so realistic looking it could be used in a movie!" McCall exclaimed as she and Hunter continued to the next scene.

"Mr. Nesbitt, Lt. Hunter and Sgt. McCall from San Diego Police. We need to speak with you, please," Hunter yelled out as they came upon a scene of the 1950's and/or early 1960's American family.

"This is definitely more preferable than the last scene but….it still gives me the 'willies.' You know, I grew up on this show. Seeing all of them like this, I almost expect them to start moving or something," Dee Dee stated as they gazed upon a living room scene out of the Cleaver home—or _"Leave It To Beaver."_ June Cleaver was positioned in front of the kitchen door. She was in her dress and pearls with a dish towel thrown over her left arm and a 1950's era vacuum cleaner beside her. Ward Cleaver was sitting in his chair with his newspaper and pipe. Wally and the Beaver were both standing in between their parents looking at each other. All wax characters had huge smiles on their faces and a sign off to the side with the title of the scene read: "Gee Ward, don't be too hard on the Beav!"

"I wonder what Tony Dow and Jerry Mathers would say if they saw this!" said Dee Dee still looking at the life-like scene with awe.

"Gee, McCall, be sure and not be too hard on Nesbitt!" Hunter jokingly replied to her question as they passed a few other wax set-ups—one being a modern view of America's most watched and popular TV show-_"CSI."_ In it, a wax 'Gil Grissom' and 'Catherine Willows' seemed to be studying a bizarre murder scene. The title read: "Who Are You…Who, Who?" Another wax figure set-up was of Abraham Lincoln standing in an 1860's era Oval Office, with the title off to the side which read: "Four Score and Seven Years Ago…." The last scene was of a 1977 Lynda Carter as 'Wonder Woman.' Wonder Woman was deflecting some bullets fired by two 'Bad Guys' from a corner of the scene. The title read: "Wonder Woman-Fighting For What's Right, With All Her Might!"

"Ya' know, Dee Dee, if you dress up as Wonder Woman, maybe Nesbitt would be willing to surrender himself and talk," Hunter kidded as they then came to the entrance door to the mask shop.

"Hunter, shut up and get in there!" McCall responded as they both laughed and entered the shop.

"Whoa, talk about Halloween costume central!" Hunter exclaimed as they stared at all the masks and costumes to go along with them. There were horror movie characters: Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Jason Vorhees, and several others/Star Trek characters from the original 1960's series and the _"Next Generation"_ series/Superheroes Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Spiderman, and several others/All sorts of clown masks, make-up, and costumes/An assortment of ape and gorilla costumes/Other horror and/or monster masks/and many, many other masks and costumes of all kinds!

"Mr. Nesbitt, we need to talk to you. Come on out please," Hunter yelled again.

"Maybe he isn't here," suggested McCall.

"And leave the front doors unlocked? No, he's here. I'm also feeling de javu too! From what I remember of that Halloween mask case with David Talon disfiguring people with acid, when we chased Talon to his wax museum he didn't exactly want us finding him. He tried to hide in a costume until I saw blood dripping from a wound I'd given him earlier. I'm getting the same feeling again—that Nesbitt is in here somewhere and he knows we're here, and like Talon, he doesn't want to be found," Hunter replied.

"Well, let's continue on through the rest of the museum. Maybe we'll run into Mr. Nesbitt along the way," said McCall as both of them got out their Glocks and slowly walked through the mask shop and into the other part of the museum. Both continued to call out for Nesbitt but still got no response. There were a few other wax scenes of historical figures—such as Thomas Edison, George Washington, and a scene with fictional characters 'Huckleberry Finn' and runaway slave 'Jim' on a raft in a supposed Mississippi River. Behind Huck and Jim was a wax figure of Mark Twain with his arms raised and mouth open—as if he was narrating the story. Another scene had movie icons—Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley, Anne Margret, James Dean, Humphrey Bogart, and Lauren Bacall all together in a fancy restaurant/pool lounge. The guys seemed to be engaged in laughter, cigars, and their own game of pool—the ironic part being that all three decades: the 1940's, '50's, and '60's were grouped together in one room having fun. Miss Munroe, Miss Bacall, and Miss Margret were laughing as well and seemed to be engaged in their own conversation of "girl talk."

"My gosh, Rick, this Nesbitt may be a psycho but he is awesome at his work! These wax figures look so real I keep expecting them to move, it kind of gives me the 'creeps' in a way," McCall exclaimed as they continued on, guns drawn, past a wax set-up of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson cornering an angry looking Dr. Moriarty.

"Just remember that no matter how good this nut is at making a wax museum, he probably is the one who has been masquerading as Steve and has been trying to drive you crazy. We just need to find out why!" Hunter reminded her as they stood in front of another scene—'Freddy Krueger' with his dirty red and greed sweater, fried up face, and metal finger-knives standing over a terrified looking 'Nancy.'

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten! Especially with these….horror scenes!" McCall responded with a facial expression of disgust as she looked upon the last scene, a scene from the movie _"Scream."_—'Mr. Ghostface', with his cloak, mask, and butcher knife, chasing a running 'Sidney.'

"I wonder if there's a work room or something? Nesbitt could be hiding in there," Hunter stated as they turned around and faced the way they had come.

"Probably, Nesbitt has to do the work somewhere." A movement seen out of the corner of her eye caused McCall to glance back at the _"Scream"_ scene. "Hunter, look out!" she screamed as she shoved him out of the way and flew to the ground herself, just as Ghostface came slicing down with the knife right where they had been standing just seconds before! Both Hunter and McCall immediately were back up with their guns aimed towards the Ghostface!

"Nesbitt, freeze! SDPD!" Hunter yelled at the psychotic looking figure. 'Mr. Scream' pulled out another huge knife and heaved it towards McCall! Dee Dee dodged the deadly instrument but only by seconds as it stabbed into the wall, inches from her head. The masked figure rushed past them, back up the way they had come.

"Hold it, Nesbitt, police!" McCall yelled. Nesbitt turned to throw another knife from his cloak's pocket, but Hunter was faster! He fired a shot at Ghostman and missed only by inches from Ghostie's head! The suspect once again flew back up the hallway of wax! As Hunter and McCall pursued the figure, a gun/knife battle ensued between the three.

"How many knives do you think he has?" Dee Dee cried as she and Rick ducked behind one side of the Abraham Lincoln scene.

"I don't know, probably as many as he wants! I don't see him, do you?" Hunter replied trying to see if he could tell where the psycho had gone.

"No, I don't see him! He could be hiding anywhere!" McCall responded. She and Hunter slowly started making their way back up the hall. Suddenly, a gun shot sounded and the head of wax figure 'Catherine Willows' exploded! McCall and Hunter ducked down immediately!

"Larry, let's give it up, man! You don't want to do this! Put down the knives and gun and come on out!" Hunter yelled.

"Why don't you come find me, Rick! Maybe you and I could….'share' Dee Dee! What do you say, detective?" Nesbitt leered in the 'Steve McCall' voice and then immediately broke into an explosion of psychotic laughter!

"Shut up, freak! You are not Steve McCall! We know you've been terrorizing Sgt. McCall for a couple weeks now. We need to know why!" Hunter responded in anger.

"Come get me, pig cop!" Nesbitt screeched in his own voice. "Or better yet, why don't you come get me, Dee honey!"

"Works for me, you sick bastard! I'll do a lot more than 'get' you!" McCall exclaimed in anger herself. Hunter gave her a sly look when he heard her use his favorite come-back line---"Works for me!"

"You ready?" Dee Dee asked, gun in hand and a dead-serious look on her face.

"Let's get 'em!" Hunter replied. They both moved forward cautiously, knowing that Larry Nesbitt was somewhere near—watching them! Another gun shot vibrated throughout the museum—as it barely missed McCall and ripped open June Cleaver's arm and exploded a splatter of wax all over poor Beaver and Wally. Even ol' Ward still sat in his chair with his ignorant looking, dumb-butt grin while reading his paper as a glop of 'June-wax' splatted against his forhead.

"Nesbitt, who hired you to torment Sgt. McCall? You have no personal past with her, so we know someone had to have hired you to do it! Who is it?" Hunter demanded! Larry Nesbitt let out a long, demented cackle of laughter.

"You….ha ha ha….you mean….ha ha….you mean you don't know? Oh man, that's rich! I ain't about to tell you two anything! Figure it out yourselves!" Nesbitt spat back.

Then McCall saw him hiding behind the wax 'Jack-the-Ripper.' "Freeze, Larry, you're under arrest!"

"Shut up, bitch! I'm not going to prison!" he screamed as he once again raised his gun to fire. Both McCall and Hunter fired their Glocks first! Hunter's shot hit him in his right leg and McCall's hit him in the left arm. Nesbitt dropped to the ground, yelling his head off! Hunter and McCall ran up to him, Rick kicking his dropped gun away from him.

"Okay, stupid, time to talk! Who hired you to do this to Dee Dee? Who was it?"

"Why, it was the poor restless spirit of the late Steven McCall! The ghost made me do it!" Nesbitt leered, with a vile smile on his face, despite the fact that he was writhing in pain from the two bullets in his body.

"Wrong answer, you son-of-a-bitch! You've degraded the name of Steve McCall long enough! I'm through screwing around!" Dee Dee yelled in anger. "Now, I want the name of who hired you to do this to me, or I'm gonna' take the butt of my gun and jam it into one of these wounds so far you'll be begging to tell me! Now, talk!"

"Do it, slut!" he screamed. McCall slammed the butt of her Glock into Nesbitt's leg wound and he screamed in pain! "Okay, okay! Please don't do that again!" he yelled in shock and misery. He then looked over at Hunter. "How come you let her do that? Why didn't you stop her?"

"One thing I've learned over the years, stupid, is never piss a woman off holding a gun! You will soon live to regret it if you do," Rick replied, still holding his gun on him.

"Who is it, Larry? Who got you to do this to me?" Dee Dee asked in a cold but calm voice.

"Ya' know, it was pretty easy getting in and out of your house. Once I learned how to disable your alarm system, a small window in the back of your house was easily pried open. You really should secure your house better."

"Who is behind this? The name and location, NOW!" McCall demanded more forcefully. She then raised her gun and made as if she was going to jam the butt into his wound again.

"No, don't! Look, I don't know what you did, lady, to piss this guy off, but he is crazy with revenge on you! I mean crazy, too! Fifteen years ago, I was in prison for assault and attempted murder. My girl was screwing this other guy as well as me and I found out about it. I went out, got wasted on a bottle of whiskey, and then drove to the whore-stop motel where I caught the bitch doin' the "nasty" with the guy---doggie style!" Nesbitt informed them. Hunter smiled and shook his head while McCall rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Spare us the sick details, Larry! What does this have to do with me?" Dee Dee yelled!

"When I saw my girl and that guy together, I went nuts! I beat the crap out of the guy and then shot him. Then I beat the crap out of her! The guy lived and he and my slut-girl pressed charges. While in prison I was cell mates with this guy that, ironically, used to be a cop! He and I became pretty tight and always watched out for each other. While being cell mates I learned very quickly that this guy was crazy with hate! Everything was all about everybody out to get him, everybody hated him and was always railroading him."

McCall suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Goosebumps broke out all over her arms, despite the stuffy heat inside the museum, as a dreaded sense of de ja vu came over her. She knew who it was!

"Who is it, Larry?" Hunter demanded!

"Look, lady, I don't know what you did to this guy but he was especially hateful to you!" Nesbitt leered towards Dee Dee. "He said you two used to be partners and he went on and on with something about you ratting him out and destroying his life."

Hunter suddenly realized who Nesbitt was talking about too and got a bizarre look of disbelief on his face. Larry continued.

"Well, all he wanted to do if he ever got out was get revenge on you. I actually got out first and took over my uncle's wax museum, adding the mask shop. I'm also very good at imitating voices.

"How….how did you imitate Steve's voice if you never knew him?" McCall demanded! Nesbitt laughed.

"I'm sure you know who I'm talking about now," he hissed. Dee Dee stared at him with a disbelieving look and wide confused eyes.

"Gus Trancas," she hoarsely whispered. Nesbitt hideously laughed again.

"Very good, Sergeant! You remember him! He sure remembers you, babe! You're who he mostly talked about. All he wanted to do if he ever got out was get revenge! After I'd taken over my uncle's wax museum, I all of a sudden got a visit from Gus. He was waiting in the work room where I make the wax figures, nearly scared the life out of me!

"So, Trancas got out?" Hunter asked.

"Yep! About a month ago. Gus immediately wanted me to help him. Before you two stopped him from completing his last contract, or 'hit' he'd stashed away a little sum of money from other hits he'd carried out," Nesbitt explained grimacing from the bullet wounds.

"How did you know Steve's voice?" McCall demanded!

"I'm getting there! Gus offered me $10,000 if I'd help terrify and harass you. I needed the money and it also sounded like fun. He gave me a couple of old film reels and an old film projector. We both watched them over pizza and a 30-pack of Bud Light. The films were a couple of old L.A. police instructional films from 1977 and 1978. Your husband Steve McCall was the instructor on the films. How Gus found them or got a hold of them I don't know."

"So, you listened and listened to the old films and learned to copy Steve's voice," Hunter stated, now starting to fully understand Nesbitt's part in the sick ordeal.

"Something like that. As I said, I'm really good at copying voices. It comes in handy with the museum and mask shop. Anyway, Gus had me make a mask of Steve McCall's face off an old picture he gave me and then sneak into your house at different times to scare you. I was to try and drive you crazy, thinking your long-dead husband had come back from the grave. So, tell me, what exactly did you do to Trancas to make him so crazy with hate for you? Gus never really went into detail," Nesbitt asked. McCall answered him, speaking more to herself in remembrance than actually talking to Larry Nesbitt.

"Gus Trancas and I were partners. He was my first partner after getting on homicide from a rookie cop's detail. While I was partnered with him, he ended up shooting a guy in a back alley. Gus claimed it was self-defense but we pretty much proved he was lying. He was kicked off the force and he then hated everyone connected with the police. He blamed all of us for supposedly destroying his career. He especially blamed me for testifying at his I.A. hearing. Gus really hated me when Hunter and I sent him to prison for trying to assassinate someone else on another contract. He uh….he even tried to kill me. Tried to shoot me, actually did but it was just a shoulder flesh wound. I still have the scar."

"So, Gus Trancas got out of prison, hired you—his old cell mate buddy to terrify McCall, and….what? What were you supposed to eventually do? Kill her?" Hunter shouted!

"Wait a minute! I wasn't going to kill her! I was just hired to scare the hell out of her, that's all! The other night was supposed to be my last 'adventure' at Dee Dee McCall's house. The uh, the….shoot out and car chase wasn't supposed to happen. Trancas was pissed as hell when I told him about all that! What he had planned after that I don't know! If murder was the plan, it was Trancas' plan and his alone! I'm innocent!" Nesbitt cried. By now uniform officers and ambulance EMT's had arrived. Hunter and McCall continued to try and question him while the EMT's worked on his wounds and got him ready to load into the ambulance.

"Where is Gus Trancas, Larry?" Hunter demanded!

"I don't know! I swear! He was staying at this flea-bag motel but I think he's left there. I don't know where he's at!"

"Don't give us that crap!" McCall screamed at him. "What do you take us for, a couple of dumb-ass cops on a donut run that decided to stop by for a cute chat? Where is Gus, damn it?"

"I don't know! Believe me, I don't know! Trancas is nuts! Once he gets angry enough he loses it and then….watch out! That's all I know, I swear!" The EMT's began wheeling him to the ambulance.

"My God, Hunter, Gus Trancas? I haven't thought about him in years! I can't believe this! I didn't even know he'd gotten out! I feel like I'm in a bizarre bad dream!" McCall cried, as she and Rick walked back to the Ford. Hunter shook his head in more disbelief.

"Bizarre is definitely the word, alright! This is pretty crazy, Dee, even I have to admit! So, Trancas got out and decided to come after you. I'm not leaving your side until that psycho is caught and slammed right back into prison. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get to be the one that does the slamming!" he stated as they reached their police car.

"Only after I get to slam him first, Rick!" Dee Dee replied as they got in. "Hunter!" she yelled as they stared at an envelope hanging from the rearview mirror.

**CHAPTER 7: "WAITING FOR A KILLER!"**

There was a phrase scrawled across it, which read: 'For the Rat-Bitch!' Dee Dee took the envelope, opened it, and took out the piece of paper. She read out loud so Hunter could hear.

"To the one who rats out her partners—Have you enjoyed being terrorized? Enjoyed having to question your sanity? How do you think prison was! Hope you liked talking to my ol' bunk-mate Larry! Nice guy, huh! Well now it's just you and me, Dee Dee—ol' partner you! You're my next—hard contract—shall we say! In other words, you're dead, bitch!"

"Okay, that's it! You're sleeping over at my house until Trancas is caught! I'll get an APB out on him right now!" Hunter yelled.

"Rick, I can't sleep over at your house every night! Everyone at work would start to talk!"

"Fine, we'll take turns at each other's houses. I've got a guest room too, you know! Besides when they hear it's for protection purposes, it won't seem as kinky," Hunter remarked with a smile. McCall laughed and reluctantly agreed.

Later, back at the station, Hunter and McCall filled Capt. Gallardo in on what had happened.

"Lt. Hunter is right, McCall, you need police protection until Gus Trancas is behind bars again," Gallardo stated.

"I can take care of myself, guys! How long have I been a cop? But fine, Hunter, you can stay at my house until we find Gus," she responded. Then Sid and Monetti came in.

"Capt. Gallardo, we've found the motel room Mr. Trancas was staying at. It's been searched but no real evidence to lead us to where he's at now was found. We're not sure where he's at. Hopefully the APB will turn up something or flush him out," Off. Keyes stated, looking at Dee Dee.

"You've had no contact whatsoever with Trancas since you and Lt. Hunter arrested him in 1984?" Gallardo asked.

"Absolutely none! Rick and I stopped him from carrying out another assassination contract. He was so enraged that he'd been stopped, and even more furious that I'd been one of the ones that had helped stop him, that he….he tried to kill me!" McCall exclaimed, pausing at one point as emotion came over her.

"Lt. Hunter was the one who tackled Trancas after he'd shot you?"

"Yeah," Dee Dee said, smiling with remembrance and glancing over at Hunter—who was also grinning slyly.

"I don't usually jump from a second story smashed out window and tackle bad guys anymore. It was over twenty years ago," Hunter replied. Gallardo laughed.

"Somehow, I think that if needed, you'd have no problem jumping from a window today!" he stated as all three burst out laughing. A knock at the door interrupted their brief moment of humor. Detective Santiago stood there.

"Hey, Tony, what's up?" Hunter asked, his chuckling dying down.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt but I finally got in touch with Gus Trancas' ex-wife Marilyn Sangster—who has been Marilyn Anderson since '89. She now lives in Springfield, Illinois. You used to be good friends with her, Sergeant, right?" Santiago asked Dee Dee.

"Yeah, we used to be pretty close. After Gus went to prison, we sort of lost touch. She left L.A. and we just didn't really stay in contact. Probably I reminded her of unhappier times. How is she doing?" McCall asked.

"She's doing fine. In 1989 she married Patrick Anderson, an orthodontist. Marilyn works with her husband in his place of business."

"Thanks, Tony, for the info on her. Has she had any contact with or from Gus since he'd gotten out?" Hunter asked.

"No, she says she hasn't seen or spoken to him since his trial in '84. She also said she hoped she never would," Anthony replied.

"I can understand that! I just can't believe this whole thing! It's like all of my past, from first being partnered with Gus Trancas to my marriage to Steven McCall, is haunting me—or out to get me!" Dee Dee cried as she rested her head in her hands. Hunter put his hand on her shoulder.

"McCall, the only one from our past causing this is Trancas! I thought he was a psychotic ass twenty-one years ago and I think he's even more of a psychotic ass now! Don't worry, we'll get him!" Hunter told her.

That night Hunter and McCall ate an early dinner of Chinese take-out. After watching episodes of _"CSI"_ and _"Without A Trace,"_ they both decided to shower and go to bed.

Hunter, while showering in the guest room bathroom, reminisced about the day he and McCall had stopped Gus Trancas from assassination. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he remembered a goof-ball sergeant, Sergeant Bernie Terwilliger, who had accidentally shot their Captain, Captain Cain (who had always seriously hated Hunter and McCall), during the mass shoot-out with Trancas. Rick finished showering, put on a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, and walked from the bathroom towards the bedroom. If Trancas tried something tonight he hoped everyone was ready.

He was inside the house with McCall, Off. Sid Keyes and Off. Cynthia Monetti—along with a couple of uniformed officers—were half a block down one way from the house, and Det Anthony Santiago—along with a couple more uniformed officers—were half a block down the other direction from McCall's.

Hunter walked over to his bag and began taking out his suit he planned to wear the next day. He was searching the bottom of the bag for his dress socks and didn't have time to turn around at the sound behind him, before the hand slammed into the back of his neck! Rick Hunter slumped to the ground unconscious.

**CHAPTER 8: "THE HARD CONTRACT IS—McCALL!"**

Dee Dee sat in her hot tub, submerged in a bubble bath with candles surrounding it. Her mind was whirling in a thousand different directions. She felt like she was living in a surreal, "Twilight Zone", type world. She felt like her past had come back to attack her in any way possible and seemed to be enjoying it, almost as if it was laughing at her.

Once again her mind drifted back to the day, twenty-one years before, when she and Hunter had arrested her ex-partner Gus Trancas for murder. It had hurt so much that he'd actually tried to go through with the 'hit' after she'd desperately tried to talk him out of it. Gus had been almost like a father to her when she'd first joined Homicide. He'd shown her the 'ropes' and helped her along the way with everything. Together, they were gonna' take down the bad guys of L.A.! But then Gus had shot a man and then lied by covering it up with a phony 'self-defense' story, which was proved false almost from the beginning. Gus suddenly hated everyone and everything after that. He especially hated Dee Dee! Now it looked as if he was still trying to make good on his threats of pay-back, twenty years later or not.

McCall reached up and grabbed the coral and teal colored towel. She jokingly called it her _"Miami Vice"_ towel set. She'd noticed, lately, that those '80's era colors were starting to come back in style. She wrapped the towel around herself and happened to look up into the mirror across from the hot tub. The shock and terror of seeing Gus Trancas standing there with an evil, demented, grin on his face was just as horrifying as it had been when she'd supposedly seen Steve (aka Larry Nesbitt)! Dee Dee shrieked and fell back against the wall.

"Oh my God, Gus!" was all she could utter at first. Trancas proceeded to saunter up to the tub. He took a hold of her arm and yanked her out like a rag doll.

"Hello, McCall! It's been a long time hasn't it, Dee! Surprised to see me? I would think not by now. By the way, my lovely ex-partner, I see we're still with Rick Hunter. Your ever loyal partner—or has it become something else after this many years—is lying unconscious and tied up in his room. When the idiot wakes up he's going to have one hell of a headache! He can't help you now!" This brought out a sick little cackle from Gus, very similar to the bizarre laugh of Larry Nesbitt.

Despite the present situation, Dee Dee still had gained back some control and the humorous thought that it seemed like it was a standard prerequisite for a nut-case to have a wild laugh, drifted through her mind. It was almost as if no matter what you'd done or what crime you'd committed, before you could be declared an all-around all-American psycho, you had to develop a perverted giggle and a stomach turning smile. Once you had those….you were finally 'sicko' ready and ready to find that perfect victim.

"Well, Gus, I guess you have it all figured out, finally gonna' get your revenge, huh! First, you destroy your career and friendships with about every cop you'd ever known—including me—then you destroy your marriage by beating the hell out of Marilyn, and finally you destroyed your life by committing murder for hire and getting sent to prison for it. Yeah, poor Gus, he's had it sooo hard! Everybody's been so rotten to Gus Trancas!" she spit sarcastically at him. She actually felt more disgust and anger than fear towards him now. "You make me sick!"

"Shut up, you back stabbing, snotty-ass bitch!" Gus screeched in a high-pitched growl of unbelievable rage. "You have no idea what prison does to a person! It totally destroys them in every way!"

McCall mentally noted how old and haggard he looked. His hair was totally white now, except it was a sort of 'dirty white' color instead of a distinguished 'snow white,' and was compiled in a thinning, scraggly disarray on top of his head. His eyes were blood shot and had a dismal, angry glazed look to them. His face looked seriously weathered by the sun and was a saggy sun-spotted, gray beard-stubble bunch of wrinkles. Gus Trancas stunk of cigarettes, sweat, and cheap whiskey. He looked at least seventy-five years old when he was only sixty-four.

"You're lookin' a little rough around the edges there, 'Gussie!' Well, who chose their life, huh? Nobody put a gun to your head and said ruin your life and go to prison! You made your own choices and chose your own life-styles, nobody is to blame but YOU!" Dee Dee screeched back in anger herself. "I'm so sick of you blaming everyone else and never taking responsibility for your actions! Grow up, Gus!"

He suddenly lashed out in a fit of rage and back-handed her across the left side of her face!

"I said shut up, you snitch-bitch slut! Don't make this harder on yourself than it's already going to be!"

The force of his slap sent her sprawling back against the edge of the Jacuzzi tub and she almost fell back in but stopped herself. In a slight daze, but hatred and anger beginning to flow throughout her body, McCall stood back up. She gave Trancas such a cold glare of hate that even he, for a few seconds, seemed uncertain and took a slight step back.

"Ooohh, I get it! You're going to beat me around like you used to do to Marilyn! Then maybe I'll give up, cry and beg you to stop, and admit that all of us are the reason you screwed up your life. Well….screw you, Gus!" she threw at him. "Go ahead and try to slap me around some more! You try that one more time and I'll shove my fist so far down your throat you'll be crappin' out my fake nails the next time your fat loser ass takes a dump!"

This seemed to bring Gus out of his daze at McCall fighting back and his look of psychotic rage returned. He grabbed Dee Dee with both meaty hands and shook her violently.

"I said shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"You're losing it, Gus. The whole 'Broken Record' syndrome is a bad sign! Why don't you stop, give up now, and we can all end this craziness. Then maybe we can all have some peace. What do you say?" she tried coaxing him into reality. But she knew it was probably useless….it was. Trancas let out a line of condescending, sarcastic laughter.

"Is that all, Sergeant? That's the only plea you're gonna' make? You better start begging for your life, McCall, because it's not going to be fun! I assure you!"

Dee Dee returned Gus' remark with that same unfeeling cold stare of disgust. It unnerved him and it seemed to irritate him. If only she could reach her radio and somehow alert Santiago, Monetti, Keyes, and the other officers! If Hunter was tied up like Gus said, then they might be her only form of help!

"I told you to stop looking at me like that! I don't like it! Don't piss me off any more than I already am!" Gus yelled.

"What's the matter, do I scare you? That's pathetic!" McCall spat back. He screamed in rage and lunged for her! Dee Dee took this opportunity to try and escape!

She shot to Gus' right as he jumped towards her! She took her foot and tripped him as she ran by. Trancas went down like a load of bricks, squealing like a stuck-pig and cussing a storm. McCall thought she had it made as she made it out of the bathroom and almost to the bedroom doorway. Suddenly, she was yanked off her own feet and slammed to the ground as Trancas had grabbed her leg!

"No, damn it, let me go!" she screamed as he pulled her, by her legs, back under him. The sick grin returned as he got on top of her.

"Oh yeah! We should have done this twenty-eight years ago, McCall! I always thought you were a hot 'little number'! Despite the fact that you're a ratting-out, Judas-wanna-be-bitch, I must admit that the years have been a hell of a lot kinder to you. Even though I am going to kill you, there's no reason we can't….'play' around a little first—sort of for old time sake, shall we say!" Gus pressed himself against Dee Dee so hard she could feel his erection through his pants. Rage exploded throughout her!

"Get off me, you sick bastard! Don't even think that I'm going to let you stick it in me! A guy from another country did that once….he's dead now. Another nut rapist killer attempted it again a couple years later and guess what? He's dead too, shot by his own wife! Now, GET OFF!" McCall screamed at him. Trancas laughed.

"I remember hearing about both of those attacks while in prison. I applauded both men! Now let me be the third to do it! I need a good woman after all the years in prison—after having fags grab your crotch while you're trying to shower, seeing other queers jerking-and-squirting off in the corners while they watch you shower! I even saw one guy get his dick literally bit clean off after forcing it into the mouth of a new guy to the prison….who obviously wasn't too fond of the candy-ass type!" Gus rambled on, face beet red and spittle dribbling out of one corner of his mouth from anger.

"The thought of you sticking your shriveled up, wrinkled, and probably shrunken….'Johnson' in me makes me want to vomit! Get off!" she yelled, squirming to try and get loose. Gus slapped her again.

"Shut up! I'm gonna' do this and you're gonna' like it!" he screeched. However, when Trancas had slapped her, he'd taken one hand from pinning her down to do it. This left only one hand still trying to pin her arms. Dee Dee took her first two fingers of the free hand and jabbed them as hard as she could straight into his eyes, which immediately caused him to release her other arm and both of his hands covered his eyes as Gus yelled in surprise, anger, and pain. He also had slightly raised up from her as he covered his eyes and continued to yell. McCall took her right knee cap and slammed it, as hard as she could, straight into Trancas' erect crotch!

At first the only sound he could even hope to muster was a long hoarse wheeze. His face was a deep purple and spittle again flew out all over his chin as Gus eventually was able to start screaming. He rolled off to one side, no longer concerned with his eyes, both hands around this crotch. The high-pitched screams emitting from him almost sounded like the bizarre screeches of an excited hyena. McCall immediately stood up.

"You bastard! To think I could've ever respected you or cared for you! You're a pathetic loser! This is for having me stalked in my own home!" She kicked Gus in the shins, hard. He yelped once through his still continual screaming over his injured private area.

"This is for the attacks and attemped rape of me!" she yelled and kicked him again, this time in the stomach. Trancas moaned and one hand did find its way from his penis to his stomach area. Dee Dee noticed that a golf ball sized spot of blood had soaked through his pants, around the crotch area. I really must have hurt him….good!—she thought as she walked up to his face.

"This final one is for Steven and his name you've tried to tarnish and ruin, just to get back at me!" McCall screamed as she brought her foot forward and, with one hard kick, connected it with his face! Trancas head flipped to the other side as blood gushed from his nose and splattered against the wall beside him. He lay there moaning and groaning, barely able to move.

McCall threw on jeans and an old shirt, then debated whether to run back by Gus to the bathroom—where her gun and radio were, or go to see about Hunter. She had to know if Rick was alright. She raced out of her bedroom and down the hall to the guest room. A startled yelp escaped her as Dee Dee ran smack into Hunter, who was just coming out of the room.

"McCall, are you okay? I heard all this commotion but he'd knocked me out earlier and tied me up with plastic straps. I just now got loose!" he cried in anger as he took her into his arms. They hugged for a few seconds and McCall noticed blood and torn skin around Hunter's hands and wrist area.

"Rick, your wrists! Are you okay?" she exclaimed, taking his bloody hand into her own. Hunter shrugged it off.

"I'm fine! Took me awhile to rip my hands free of the plastic straps but I got it! I'm just pissed I couldn't help you, now where is that pudgy sack-o-crap? I'm gonna' kick his ass!" Hunter spat as he checked his Glock to make sure it was loaded.

"Don't bother, I already did. As they walked back towards her bedroom, McCall told Hunter briefly what had occurred.

Dee Dee screamed as Gus Trancas suddenly sprang from her bedroom doorway and slammed into Hunter, both going to the ground! They continued to fight, Hunter getting some good hard punches in, for the gun—which Hunter had dropped when Trancas had unexpectedly pounced on him. McCall jumped on Gus from behind, trying to choke him, as he hit Rick in the face—sending Hunter stumbling backwards. Then he threw Dee Dee off with a long screech of uncontrollable, irrational rage! His thrust sent her sprawling up against the wall beside him. She looked up at Trancas and could see that the insane rage had finally taken over. Whatever pain he'd been feeling from being racked and having the crap kicked out of him, was gone. The only thing that was dead-set in his mind was to kill her and Hunter, no matter what the cost!

"How do you like that, bitch-cop?" Gus leered at her! All of that had happened in a matter of seconds after hitting Hunter. As Rick was getting back up to charge for his gun again, Trancas had suddenly gotten hold of it. He aimed it right at Hunter's head….everyone instantly froze! "You better say your prayers, pig-bastard, because I'm gonna' blow your brains out!"

"Come on, Gus, put the gun down! You're in enough trouble as it is, don't make it worse! Do you really want to do this to Dee Dee? She trusted you, believed in you, man! You destroyed that trust over twenty years ago. But now's your chance to redeem yourself! Show her that you can stop all this madness and get help!" Hunter prodded, trying to coax Trancas into giving up. It was no use, Gus was determined to kill someone!

"If anyone needs to prove something to someone, it's her! She betrayed me!" he screamed in response. "Now I'm gonna' put a hole in your head and then I'm going to thoroughly enjoy putting several holes with YOUR gun into sweet, beautiful McCall! Sort of ironic, huh!" Trancas sneered. He raised the Glock again and pointed it at Hunter's head. "Say goodbye, Rick!"

Hunter tried to brace himself as best he could for the shot. It all happened so fast he didn't have time to try and jump to the side or dodge the bullet. The sound of the shot vibrated throughout McCall's house, which finally alerted Santiago, Monetti, and the other officers!

At first Hunter wasn't sure if the low moan was coming from himself or not! He suddenly realized it was coming from Trancas. Both Hunter and Gus turned to look. McCall was standing there with her Glock still pointed at Gus. When Hunter and Trancas had been exchanging comments, neither one had noticed her slip back into her bedroom—and subsequently back to her bathroom to get her gun, which was still under a couple towels beside her tub. She had shot Gus right before he'd pulled the trigger on Hunter! Blood began seeping down Trancas' shirt as he stared in shock at McCall and continued to emit a painful moan.

"That was long overdue, Gus! It's over! Let me call an ambulance," she stated, never taking her gun off him. The psychotic smile returned and that evil glazed look came over his eyes again.

"Okay, have it your way, slut! You first!" Trancas growled.

"McCall, he's going for it!" Hunter yelled as Gus yanked the Glock he was holding towards Dee Dee! She didn't even flinch or think twice about it. "Her house sounded like World War III had erupted!" neighbors were heard saying days after the ordeal in McCall's house, as she emptied the rest of her clip straight into Gus Trancas' chest! His arms flailing outward, the force of the shots sent Gus smashing through the second floor banister behind him. He fell to the first floor, crashing into McCall's glass coffee table she had in front of her sea shell patterned love seat. Gus Trancas was dead before he actually hit the glass, but if he hadn't been he definitely wouldn't have survived the coffee table. The thick shards of glass sliced over halfway through his throat, to where it took three men from the coroner's van to carry the body out—two to lift the body and one to hold the head so it wouldn't tear the rest of the way off.

Hunter took the gun from her hand and took Dee Dee into his arms. There she began shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. A few seconds after Gus had hit the coffee table, Monetti, Keyes, Santiago, and the other officers had burst through McCall's front door. They saw Trancas' body, then started up the stairs, calling out for both McCall and Hunter. Rick waved them away as he held Dee Dee, while she released her emotions. A few minutes later, along with the coroner's van, Capt. Roberto Gallardo arrived and he too hugged McCall.

"You're sure you're okay, Dee Dee? he asked, still holding her hands. McCall managed a weak smile.

"I will be now. Thank you for coming over, Captain. It means a lot!"

"No problem, Sergeant! Why don't you and Hunter take a few days off. I think you both need it. However, I expect full reports from both of you on my desk tomorrow afternoon," Gallardo replied, with a wink and smile. Both Hunter and McCall managed small chuckles.

"You've got it. Thank you again, Capt. Gallardo," she replied as he patted her arm and left.

"Okay, kiddo, get some clothes and beauty junk together. You're staying at my house tonight," Hunter joked as he gently guided McCall back to her bedroom. She smiled.

**CHAPTER 9: "UNFINISHED BUSINESS AND THE BIG…'SLEEP'!"**

"You make jokes all you want to but if you saw me walking around on a normal basis looking like I do now, you'd be begging me to put my 'beauty junk' on!" Dee Dee replied, still grinning. Hunter smiled.

"Why do you think I was telling you to be sure and remember that beauty stuff!"

McCall did laugh then and 'pretend punched' him on his arm. She stayed at Hunter's a couple days, and then she moved to a special condominium that the San Diego Police sometimes used in 'sting' operations. Capt. Gallardo gave her special permission to stay there until other housing arrangements could be made. Even though her house, that she'd gotten after she'd sold the house her and Roger were living in, had been thoroughly cleaned of blood and debris, she still couldn't go back there. She'd find a new home.

A week after the bizarre episode at McCall's, Hunter had everyone over for a huge barbecue in his backyard. Everyone was there—McCall, Captain Gallardo, Det. Santiago, Officers Cynthia Monetti and Sid Keyes, as well as the other officers involved in the capture and death of Gus Trancas. Everyone left full enough to explode. McCall stayed, after everyone else had left, to help clean up. It was close to dusk and from Rick's house they walked to the beach and watched the pink and orange fiery ball slowly fade below the horizon.

"Rick, you know there has always been….a little bit of unfinished business between us. We talked about….that night to that psychiatrist once but we never really had any kind of closure on it," McCall suddenly stated as they were walking back from the beach, towards his house. Hunter stopped and looked at her.

"Dee….I assume you're talking about that….'particular' night in '87….that night between….us."

"Yeah, that's the night I'm talking about. We were able to move on, sort of put it behind us and pretend it didn't happen. But….it did happen! And don't tell me you haven't ever thought about that night since then either!"

"There probably hasn't been a week that has gone by in eighteen years that I haven't thought about it at least once if not more! But we both chose not to do that again or try to continue a relationship. We valued our unique friendship too much to try something like that. Unlike most people we were able to view it as a one-time occurrence and move on. McCall, why are you bringing this up now?" Hunter asked, staring straight at her. By now they had stopped out in front of his house. Dee Dee returned his stare.

"Hunter, I remember talking with that psychiatrist and saying that if felt so nice waking up and having you there with me! You made these eggs and we sat at my table and talked and laughed while we ate. It felt so good having that, it was like a few moments of 'normal' thrown into our chaotic lives. It was the first time..." she paused to brush away a tear falling down her cheek.

"It was the first time I'd felt something like that since Steven had been killed," she continued on. "I know we agreed to move on and not continue a relationship. We both met other people and tried to make lives with them. I had Alex Turnin and Roger and you had Vicki Sherry in '95. None of these relationships worked out. What does that tell us?"

"I….uh….I don't know. What does that tell us?" Hunter asked, heart pounding.

"That maybe there is no other people for us!" Both of them walked up to his door. "Every other relationship you or I have ever had has either been killed or they always had problems and/or questions about the relationship between us. We've always tried to explain to our significant others that we were only best friends and partners. But…."

"But what?" Rick prodded, knowing her probable answer.

"That maybe we were the ones who were trying to kid each other! Maybe we really do belong together! Don't get me wrong, I loved Steven and Roger….and even Alex at first, before his affair! I know they loved me too. But they are gone! Steven and Roger are dead and Alex lives in London. Vicki is gone too, Rick! She's been dead ten years! With the crazy lives we lead and all that we've been through, who would be better for each other? We both need to move on with our lives….maybe we should move on together!"

"Dee Dee, do you hear what you're saying! You want to risk everything to see what happens between us again?"

"We're not exactly getting any younger, Rick! We're both a little beyond having children now and starting families that way. But maybe we could start one with just us, you and me! Look, I know this is all kind of….spur-of-the-moment and coming out of left field! But, when you and I almost got blown away by Gus last week, it suddenly occurred to me that we have done this kind of work for over twenty years! Both of us have had some very close calls but we've managed to survive. How long do you think we can continue to do that? The next time could be the last!" Dee Dee cried, taking hold of Hunter's arm.

"McCall, this is crazy! Where is all this coming from?"

"It's just that….well we've had a better relationship for twenty-one years than most married couples do! We can't seem to find anyone else, so why throw that away by ignoring it? Let's try it and see what happens! Besides….I loved your eggs that morning." She teased. Hunter laughed and hugged her.

"I make nasty eggs!" he humorously interjected. McCall laughed. "Okay McCall, come back in. We'll have a glass of wine, watch a movie, and….see what happens. We'll see how we feel after the movie and vino, okay?" Rick suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What movie shall we watch?" she asked as they made their way back into Hunter's house.

"How about an old classic mystery for a change," he said as he got a bottle of cabernet out of his fridge.

"Awesome! The last time we watched a movie together, we watched Johnny Depp parade around as some goof-ball, bizarre pirate looking for cursed gold. It was definitely your kind of movie! How about…._"The Big Sleep!"_ It's my favorite Bogie and Bacall film," McCall replied.

"I actually do have that DVD around here somewhere, you know I like Bogart too," Hunter said as he rummaged around his movie collection. They sat together on his couch, savored the sips of wine, and critiqued each scene of the famous film-noir murder mystery. Both of them wondered the whole time what would happen between them when the credits rolled and the bottle was dry. At one point during the film, as Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall exchanged witty dialogue and chased bad guys, McCall touched Hunter's arm and started laughing.

"What's so darn funny?" he demanded, smiling at her.

"I felt like it was my fault that your Explorer got totaled by Larry Nesbitt. When Roger was killed almost three years ago, he left me a lot of money, you know that. So, I took it upon myself to purchase another car for you," Dee Dee replied.

"McCall, I wasn't even there to help pick it out!" Hunter balked. "What kind of car did you get me, anyway?"

"You'll see. It's being delivered tomorrow morning," she stated with a wry smile and wink.

"I don't want you spending your money on me! I can pick my own car out, okay!"

"Hunter, come on! Let me do this for you! Besides, I've known you for a long time. I think I can find a car you'd like, all right! Now, let's finish the movie."

"You are not gonna' spend your money on me! I can decide to buy a car when I think I've found one!"

"Will you stop!" Dee Dee cried. "I want to do this, okay? Let's finish the film!"

"I cannot believe I'm letting you buy me a vehicle. I WILL pay you back!" Rick grumbled as Bogie had a shoot-out with gangsters and kissed the sexy, sultry Bacall on the side.

"Chill, Rick! Consider it a personal gift from me. You will NOT pay me back! What I want from you is a huge 'Thank You'!"

"What about tonight?" Hunter asked, taking her hand. Dee Dee smiled.

"Tonight….I might want something more. Something more intimate." Both of them snuggled together and finished the movie.

**CHAPTER 10: "JUNKERS, SURPRISES, AND….EGGS BY HUNTER?"**

The next morning, Dee Dee McCall rolled over and opened her eyes. She smiled as bright sunlight and enticing aromas engulfed her senses. The smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs drifted into the bedroom as she put on a robe and walked to the kitchen. Hunter was at the stove cooking omelets and bacon.

"Well, aren't we the morning chef!" she teased as she seated herself at Rick's breakfast nook table. Hunter prepared plates for both of them and sat down with her. They ate, talked, and laughed as they enjoyed his eggs and coffee. The sound of a huge truck pulling into his drive got their attention.

"It's about time," she stated with an ornery smile. Hunter eyed her suspiciously.

"What's about time? What the hell is that truck doing in my driveway?" he demanded!

"Come on, let's go check it out!"

"Check what out? McCall, what the…." Hunter yelled as he quickly followed her outside. At first he just stared. He couldn't believe it, this couldn't be real! Years of memories exploded throughout him as Rick gazed upon an old familiar sight. In the driveway sat an old, very oxidized and somewhat rusty, dark green 1977 Dodge Monaco. All of the tires were old, bald, and one seemed to slowly be losing air. The windshield and windows were filmy and grimy with dust and dirt from years of not being cleaned. McCall burst into laughter! As she continued to gaze at Hunter's dumb founded look, the funnier it got to her. She began almost retching with laughter as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Dee Dee, what the hell is this?" Hunter yelled with a smile on his face!

"It's your new car! I told you I had gotten you one! What do ya' think?" she cried between hysterical laughing fits and gasps for air. Rick burst into laughter himself.

"What do I think? I'll show you what I think!" Hunter yelled as he then ran over to McCall and swept her up. With her still laughing and yelling at him to put her down, he walked up to the old Monaco.

"We're going for a ride! Does this old relic still run?"

"I don't know! I am NOT getting in this….dirty old pooper scooper! I rode in one with you for how many years? This is a joke, you moron!" Dee Dee cried with laughter.

"Get in, McCall! Where's your sense of nostalgia? This is a symbol of past together. Where'd you find this old heap, anyway?"

"An old cop friend of mine back in L.A. found it in a back lot of one of the old precincts. It was, for the most part, taken out of service in the early '90's. Vice used it last a couple times in some drug under cover operations around '99. After that….who knows? I thought it the perfect joke to play on you. Now, let me take you to your real surprise. We'll take MY car!" she answered as Hunter opened the driver's side door with a screech of rusty hinges.

"McCall, get in!" he commanded again as Dee Dee rolled her eyes, chuckled, and got in the passenger side. Both of them surveyed the interior with amusement. Multiple cracks spidered the old dashboard. Both the front and rear seats had holes and cuts and the smell of twenty-eight year old, sun baked vinyl—as well as rotted floorboard carpet permeated the old car. The old scuffed and dented police radio was still barely hanging by a couple screws, below the dash.

"I cannot believe we are sitting in this….this thing! This is a little too much de ja vu for me!" McCall exclaimed as they both noticed that keys were dangling from the ignition. Hunter looked at her as she looked at him. "Rick, don't even think about it!" Dee Dee cried as Hunter turned the key. A machine gun style of back-fires and blue smoke shot out the back as a very rough running, neglected engine suddenly turned over in protest.

"Hey, hey, all right! I've got my car back! I was BORN to drive this car!" Hunter declared as McCall laughed again. He then suddenly picked up the old CB radio and pretended as if it still worked. He used his old L.A. CB handle and acted as if their old homicide division was still connected.

"This is L56 and McCall and I are answering that 187 call in the Brentwood area. Tell Capt. Cain that if he tries to stop us, I'll personally kick his ass!" Hunter spat into the old radio as Dee Dee burst into hysterical giggles.

"Will you shut up, you crazy idiot! Rick, what are you….Oh no!" she cried as Hunter threw the old Dodge into gear. It lurched forward and farted out more smoke as the old transmission went into 'drive.' Hunter's neighbors went to their windows to check out the commotion as more back-fires exploded from the car as well. Rick continued down the street.

"Where to, McCall? You said something about my….'real surprise'?"

"I still cannot believe we're riding around in this car! Okay, drive till I tell you to stop." She guided him to a Ford dealership. They stopped and got out.

"Okay, McCall, what is this?" Hunter asked as they walked up to a beautiful, shimmering pewter colored brand new 2005 Ford Mustang. Rick stared in awe.

"Now, this is your real surprise! How do you like it?" Dee Dee asked with a smile.

"McCall, I can't accept this! I can't let you give this to me….let me pay you back in payments!"

"No way! I told you before that I wanted to get you another car. I have more than enough money and this is something that I can do for you," she replied. He shook his head.

"I don't know. If Santiago, or Keyes, or Monetti….or even Gallardo hear about this, I'll never hear the end of it! Letting my partner buy me a car!" he mumbled.

"Will you stop! This is something I want to do! If it hurts your chauvinistic ego too much then tell our esteemed colleagues that you bought it. Now, get in! It's yours." McCall commanded to him this time. Hunter got in the new muscle car and Dee Dee leaned in the passenger side window. Both of them inhaled the invigorating smell of the brand new black leather interior.

"Thank you, Dee Dee! I truly mean it!"

"Your welcome! Ooohhh yeah! This is heaven compared to that old Monaco. Shall we go for a ride?" Dee Dee asked, starting to get in too.

"Uuhh….I'm going for a ride. You are gonna' take the Monaco back to my house. I'll meet you there." Hunter told her.

"Excuse me! What are you talking about? I have arrangements with some guys to come pick up the Dodge to take it to a junk yard. I didn't even know it still ran, it was a joke! Now you expect me to drive that crate back to your house?" McCall cried in shock!

"It's mine too, right? Joke or not, I want to keep it. We can use it in certain stake-out and undercover operations. Besides, it has a comforting nostalgia about it, sort of a sentimental part of my past. Now, take the Monaco back to my house and I'll meet you there. Oh, by the way, don't accelerate too quickly. You might blow the transmission!" Hunter teased as he smiled and gave a short squeal of the tires as the Mustang took off.

"Hunter, this isn't funny! Come back here!" Dee Dee yelled as she watched the Mustang pull out of the car lot. "Ooohhh! This is so NOT cool!" she cried out loud to herself as she got back into the decrepit Monaco and slammed the door. As she did, part of the old vinyl inside door panel came loose and fell to the floorboard. McCall could only laugh as she jetted the 'smoke machine' towards Hunter's house and his new sports car.

After they left the 'dinosaur' in Hunter's drive, both he and McCall got all the food they could find in his fridge, got into the Mustang, and headed for the beach. There they spent the day—swimming, cooking hot dogs and sipping beer, and talking and laughing about their days in L.A. with their several captains—especially Charlie. Both missed him greatly and wished he was still alive. As they walked along the shore, snuggled together letting the warm ocean flow over their feet and talking of cases past, both of them wondered what the future held.

"I wish we could stay out here forever, watching the golden sun set along the horizon of shimmering water. It's so peaceful," Dee Dee stated as they looked out upon the sea.

"Works for me!" Hunter replied, lifting McCall's chin up and gently kissing her. If they had still been back in Hunter's drive both of them probably would have burst out laughing as the rusty back bumper of the old Monaco suddenly fell to the ground.

**THE END**

Began: December 2004

Finished: August 6, 2005


End file.
